What's Wrong With Wedding? (4W)
by exoblackpepper
Summary: tentang Baekhyun, phobia pesta dan makanan, dan Chanyeol. / CHANBAEK - BAEKYEOL / FLUFF ROMANCE / exoblackpepper
1. Chapter 1

**What's Wrong With Wedding? (4W)  
**

Chanyeol X Baekhyun (ChanBaek or BaekYeol)

Romance; Drama; Fluff

Rated T+

Chaptered(?)

authored by: exoblackpepper

.

.

.

.

.

**PROLOGUE:**

Baekhyun benci pernikahan.

Baginya, pernikahan yang seharusnya menjadi mimpi indah semua orang adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Terutama yang namanya resepsi pernikahan. Ia benci melihat meja penuh dengan makanan dan minuman yang disajikan begitu menariknya.

Baginya, pernikahan hanya omong kosong dan buang-buang uang saja.

Dan Baekhyun bertekad ia tak akan mau pergi ke acara pernikahan manapun, bahkan pernikahan anggota keluarganya sekalipun. Bahkan ia takkan mau menikah. Anehnya, seseorang bernama Chanyeol datang dan dengan perlahan meruntuhkan tekadnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _The Moment I Met You_

.

.

.

Baekhyun, pria tak terlalu tinggi dengan pakaian super _simple _itu, berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Pagi yang benar-benar sial, runtuknya dalam hati. Pertama, ia begadang demi mengedit tugas video kuliahnya yang baru setengah jadi yang katanya wajib dikumpul hari ini -padahal baru kemarin dosennya memberi tugas, sialan. Lalu apartemennya tiba-tiba mati lampu ketika videonya sedang _rendering _-tahap akhir pengeditan- dan video itu belum sempat ia simpan di dokumen komputernya.

Jadi mau tak mau Baekhyun harus menumpang -meminjam- komputer sepupunya, Yixing –yang tinggal di gedung apartemen seberang apartemennya– dan mengerjakan ulang tugasnya. Beruntung Yixing sudah lulus jadi Baekhyun bisa memakai komputernya semalam subuh.

Dan paginya, ia baru ingat ia tertidur dan ketika ia bangun, jam kamar Yixing menunjukkan pukul 7:50.

Sepuluh menit Baekhyun gunakan untuk mandi dan berlari dengan paniknya ke kampus.

Beruntung lagi, gedung kampusnya berjarak tak terlalu jauh.

Tepat pukul delapan, menurut perhitungannya.

Entahlah namun ketika Baekhyun sampai ke kantor dosen, guru sialan itu belum datang. Ia lirik jam dinding di kantor guru.

Pukul 6:50.

_Fuck_, desisnya. Rasanya ia ingin melempar seseorang atau benda apapun sekarang.

Mengingat kronologi lengkap pagi-yang-indah-untuk-Byun-Baekhyun membuatnya kesal sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa dengan bodohnya lupa dengan kebiasaan Yixing menyetel jamnya selalu satu jam lebih cepat -alasannya hanya takut jam karet dan Yixing terlalu baik untuk membuat orang menunggu. Jika Baekhyun dapat dianugrahi piala Oscar dengan kategori orang paling sabar tahun 2014, Baekhyun rasa ia pantas mendapatkannya. Matanya menemukan sebuah kartu undangan tergeletak diatas mejanya.

_Undangan pernikahan._

"Persetan dengan pernikahan. Aku takkan da-"

_Sehun dan Luhan._

"-tang,"

Baekhyun kali ini mengutuk _phobia_-nya terhadap pesta pernikahan karena demi Dewa Zeus dan anak cucunya, sahabat paling bersahabatnya akan segera menikah. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah kecewa Sehun ketika tahu sahabatnya sendiri tidak hadir dalam salah satu momen paling penting dalam hidupnya dan Baekhyun tak mau melihat itu. Ia mendesah pelan. _Akan kupikirkan nanti saja_, batinnya lalu merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Woahh! Byun Baekhyun mencetak rekor baru datang ke kampus satu jam lebih awal!" Baekhyun menatap pria tinggi itu sangar.

Pria itu malah terkekeh dan duduk disebelahnya. "Berisik, kau mempermalukanku,"

"Tunggu, kenapa harus malu? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" katanya.

Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir pria tinggi dengan tatapan tajam -namun sebenarnya lembut- itu. "Enyahlah, Sehun,"

Lelaki itu, Oh Sehun, hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Sudah baca undangan itu?"

Baekhyun langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Sehun galak. "Kau tahu aku benci pesta pernikahan dan kau malah mengundangku dasar Oh Setan!" kutuknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun dengan kartu undangannya.

"Whoa, whoa, _easy dude_," Sehun bersumpah pria bermata sipit itu tengah mencekiknya dengan tatapannya. "kau mau aku jadi perjaka tua? Maksudku, kau takkan bisa menolak pernikahan kalau kau sudah terlampau jatuh cinta, kan? Aku akan menjadikan Luhan mutlak milikku segera, Baek,"

Baekhyun meniup poninya malas, "persetan dengan cinta,"

"Aku serius, Byun _Bacon_," Sehun menepuk pundak pria berwajah setengah depresi disebelahnya. "Kau tampaknya benar-benar perlu mencoba berpacaran,"

"_Hell, no. _Jodoh akan datang dengan sendirinya. Jangan coba jodohkan aku atau kau kujamin takkan bisa tidur dengan tenang seumur hidupmu," ocehnya panjang lebar yang hanya digubris Sehun dengan senyuman miring.

"Pokoknya kau harus datang. Oh, bukan. Wajib datang, _okay? _Jika kau tidak menampakkan kedua kaki mungilmu, aku khawatir dengan kelanjutan persahabatan kita," Nada bicara Sehun sedikit mengancam diakhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat.

"Jadi... Baek, Apa kau akan datang?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sambil berpikir keras menimbang apa keputusan yang harus ia ambil kali ini. Mungkin ia memang harus datang. Sekali seumur hidup.

"Y..yea..-"

Sehun langsung tersenyum girang dan memeluk sahabatnya. "_Thanks, dude. _Kau yang terbaik,"

Mungkin sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Ini pesta yang terakhir kalinya, batinnya. Semoga saja Baekhyun bisa _menahan diri_nya. Semoga saja...

* * *

April, 2015.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun akan menghadiri mimpi indah sahabatnya, yang merupakan mimpi buruk baginya. Baekhyun tak mempunyai tuxedo atau apapun itu yang sesuai untuk dipakai di acara pernikahan jadi ia lagi-lagi meminjam barang Yixing yang kebetulan punya beberapa pilihan _suit_.

"Kupikir kau lebih cocok memakai yang ini," Yixing menunjuk salah satu dari empat tuxedo yang dijejerkan rapi diatas kasurnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Semua tampak sama saja, hyung,"

Lelaki ber-_dimple _itu mengerutkan alisnya, menimbang-nimbang lagi jas mana yang cocok untuk dipakai sepupunya. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Yixing mengeluarkan sebuah setelan lagi dari dalam lemari bajunya dan _well_, setidaknya ini terlihat berbeda bagi Baekhyun.

Setelan warna silver yang akan menyala jika kau bergerak dibawah lampu dan kau akan tampak seperti bola diskotik.

"Buang itu jauh-jauh, hyung!" Yixing terkekeh geli lalu menyimpannya kembali. Lelaki yang lebih muda mengacak rambutnya asal. "Aku akan ke butik saja, hyung. Terima kasih telah mencoba membantuku dan maaf membuatmu harus mengacak lemari bajumu,"

"_No problem, Bacon._ Kau bisa kesana sendiri 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku bukan anak umur belasan lagi, hyung. Sudah, ya, aku pamit dulu," Dan Baekhyun menghilang dari balik pintu.

Myeongdong. Tempat yang Baekhyun dan kantongnya percayai untuk membeli barang-barang keperluannya yang setidaknya tidak terlalu mahal baginya. Beruntunglah ini adalah hari Minggu yang cukup sepi jadi Baekhyun tak perlu berlama-lama mengantri –yang bahkan akan membuatnya harus bersabar lagi karena disela orang lain– jadi Baekhyun sudah menemukan pilihannya dalam satu jam saja.

Dan untung saja _dress-code _malam ini adalah _casual yet still formal _jadi ia tak perlu keluar biaya lebih untuk membeli _suit and tie _yang harganya cukup untuk makan seminggu –toh Baekhyun juga takkan memakai setelan formal lagi mengingat phobia anehnya itu.

"Oi, pendek!" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang karena merasa terpanggil –tunggu, kenapa ia mau dipanggil pendek?– ia pun reflek langsung menendang kaki orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Setidaknya aku lebih putih daripada kau!"

"Rasis," desis Jongin, lelaki tadi. "Ah, kau ke pesta pernikahan Sehun nanti?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunjukkan kantong belanjaannya. "Inilah alasan mengapa aku disini, di Myeongdong. Kau?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk, wajahnya langsung cerah. "Ya, aku akan datang dengan permaisuriku,"

"Kyungsoo akan menghajarmu kalau ia tahu kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu,"

"Aku akan 'menghajar'nya juga didalam kamar," Baekhyun memukul lengan atas Jongin dan terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, yang berarti ia harus segera bersiap karena pesta akan dimulai pukul 7 malam. "Ah, _gotta go now_, Jong. Kau juga sebaiknya bersiap-siap. Sampai jumpa nanti!"

* * *

Si pemuda –berbalut celana _jeans_ biru muda gantung yang menampakkan pergelangan kakinya yang putih dan sepatu yang ia kenakan tidak seperti _sneakers_ tinggi seperti biasanya– berdiri dengan tegangnya didepan meja penerima tamu. Kemeja _pink_ muda yang membalut tubuh kecilnya itu bahkan membuatnya lebih menarik dari anak kecil manapun, tepatnya gayanya kali ini terlalu imut –walaupun _casual_ dan tetap rapi.

"Hayoung? Apa aku benar?" tanya Baekhyun pada salah satu penerima tamu perempuan yang kurang-lebih sering ia temui ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah Sehun.

Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, _oppa. _Oh iya. Sehun-_oppa _telah menunggumu didalam," katanya sambil mengulurkan suvenir pernikahan pada Baekhyun.

Anak itu benar-benar ingin Baekhyun datang sampai-sampai menyuruh adiknya sendiri untuk menemuinya didalam ruang resepsi. Toh nanti mereka akan bertemu juga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, Hayoung-ah," Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan besar yang mulai padat itu. Beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang tampak ia kenali karena memang sering ia temui di kampus. Senyum canggung Baekhyun lontarkan pada beberapa pandangan yang mengarah padanya. Sosok Sehun belum tampak juga karena memang acara belum dimulai. Tadinya Baekhyun berencana untuk menunggu sendirian di pojok ruangan sampai acara dimulai -menghindari beberapa _ahjumma _kepo.

"Hei, _bro_!" Jongin tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Baekhyun dan menepuk pundaknya, membuat Baekhyun reflek mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah barat dan menemukan sosok yang tadi ia tak sengaja bertemu di Myeongdong.

"Haish, mengagetkan saja," Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang lebih pendek dari Jongin berdiri disebelah Jongin berpegangan tangan.

"Hai, Kyung," sapanya ramah yang dijawab Kyungsoo –'permaisuri' Jongin– dengan senyum manis.

Belum lama mereka bertiga berbincang, suara khas _master of ceremony _menggemai ruangan. Acara sudah dimulai dan mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berdiri lebih dekat ke pelaminan. Lebih tepatnya mereka berada di barisan paling depan bersama teman-teman Sehun dan Luhan lainnya.

"Woah, aku jadi deg-degan sendiri," kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. "Yang menikah itu Sehun atau kau sebenarnya? Kkk,"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya yang dibalas Jongin dengan satu kecupan di pipi. Jangan tanya apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pasangan –yang auranya terpancar bunga-bunga– di sebelahnya itu. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup ketika ia melihat beberapa kru penyaji makanan mulai menyiapkan sajian untuk disantap nanti dan Baekhyun harus meneguk liurnya agak tidak menetes keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya berpaling pada sebuah meja yang dipenuhi _desserts _dan buah-buahan yang nampak begitu bersinar di mata Baekhyun.

"Tahan, Byun Baekhyun. Tahan..." batinnya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Sepertinya Tuhan menyayangi Baekhyun malam ini. Sehun dan Luhan tengah berjalan dengan anggunnya diatas karpet merah bertaburan mawar putih yang amat _matching _dengan tuxedo mereka, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari 'meja-meja terkutuk' itu.

Sejenak Baekhyun kagum. Sehun yang biasanya tampak _cengengesan _dan seperti bocah kali ini tampak berbeda. Baekhyun bahkan mengakui karisma Sehun hari ini benar-benar kuat, dengan kata lain, ia sangat tampan. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Luhan –seniornya– memilih Sehun sebagai pendampingnya seumur hidupnya. Sehun memang akan terlihat sangat berbeda kalau sedang bersama Luhan. Dan jangan lupakan sosok Luhan yang berbalut tuxedo putih yang tampak sangat menawan, membuat lelaki dan wanita manapun menginginkannya –kesempurnaannya.

Baekhyun bersama para hadirin yang lain bertepuk tangan dengan semangat ketika kedua insan itu sudah berada diatas panggung pelaminan. Raut bahagia tak terelakkan lagi dari wajah mereka. Mereka pun mengucap janji suci dan melanjutkan rangkaian acara lainnya.

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Baekhyun. Ia tak yakin tapi Baekhyun rasa ia tak pernah melihat lelaki terlampau tinggi ini sebelumnya. Melihatnya berdiri di sebelahnya saja Baekhyun sudah merasa terintimidasi.

"–selanjutnya. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Ini dia... _Wedding kiss_!"

Awalnya kedua pengantin baru itu ragu untuk mencium bibir satu sama lain. Namun akhirnya Sehun mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan mencium bibirnya. Teriakan dan sorakan hadirin –kecuali Baekhyun yang sedang menahan malu, entahlah Baekhyun itu bisa dibilang cukup aneh– memenuhi ruangan dan kata sang MC mereka belum boleh berhenti berciuman sampai suara tepuk tangan tak terdengar lagi.

Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, semburat malu benar-benar muncul di kedua pipinya. Tanpa ia sadari, lelaki tinggi di sebelah Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh tertahan melihat reaksi aneh Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun ditarik oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita selamati Sehun! Lihat itu sudah banyak yang mengantri untuk bersalaman," Baekhyun mengangguk saja.

Baekhyun dan Jongin-Kyungsoo bergabung dengan barisan yang terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti ketika giliran mereka. "_Congratulations, Sehandsome! _Kau tampak luar biasa malam ini," ucap Jongin sambil memeluk Sehun ala lelaki.

Sehun melihat ke sebelah Jongin. Baekhyun. "Hei, Baek! Kau benar-benar datang!" Baekhyun harus sedikit berjinjit agar dapat memeluk sahabatnya itu. Lelaki yang lebih pendek tersenyum senang.

"Senang melihatmu bahagia seperti ini, Sehun-ah. Aku takkan melewatkan hari terpenting sahabatku, bukan? Memang kau mau persahabatan kita berakhir suram?" kata Baekhyun panjang lebar yang dijawab Sehun dengan kekehan khasnya.

"Sana kau makan dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan-makanan enak yang pasti akan kau sukai, Baek!" seru Sehun.

_Ya, aku sudah sangat mengantisipasinya, Sehun. _

"Ah, ya. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi mengobrolnya!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan bergilir dengan hadirin lain yang ingin memberi selamat pada Sehun dan Luhan.

Ini dia saat-saat yang paling menakutkan bagi Baekhyun.

Ia tidak takut gemuk, apalagi takut makanan manis. Ia hanya takut satu hal. Ia takut ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika banyak makanan berada didepan matanya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memakan semua, melahap semua tanpa tersisa. Bisa saja ia melakukan itu semua. Tapi cara Baekhyun makan tak se-_elegan _dan se-rapi yang kalian dapat kira.

Kasarnya, Baekhyun itu jorok.

"Oke. _Plan _A. Makan perlahan dan dengan elegan. Jika terjadi hal yang dihindari, langsung kabur dari tempat ini secepatnya," monolognya dalam hati.

Pertama-tama Baekhyun mengambil kue. _Choco lava,_ air liurnya bahkan hampir mengalir dengan sendirinya. Pandangan Baekhyun tidak terlepas dari adonan coklat yang menggiurkan itu, cairan kental berwarna coklat mengalir dari dalam _choco lava_ saat dipotong, semakin menyulut nafsu makannya.

Sekejap jantung Baekhyun berdegup lebih cepat, ia tak dapat menahannya lagi.

Dengan gerak cepat ala ninja Baekhyun menempelkan ujung piring ke bibirnya dan menyeruput krim coklat yang meleleh tadi lalu melahap kuenya langsung satu mulut sekaligus.

Ini bahkan baru permulaan.

Baekhyun langsung menyambar minuman terdekat dan meminumnya seperti orang belum minum selama sebulan. Ekor matanya menangkap _stand _mi hitam -jjajangmyeon- di sebelah _stand _dimsum. Perutnya bergejolak lagi. Lelaki bermata sipit itu menjilat bibirnya dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang ditujunya itu.

Ia langsung menyambar sepiring _jjanjangmyeon_ yang disajikan pelayan dan memakan mi itu sampai titik saus penghabisan (piringnya benar-benar langsung bersih seperti habis dicuci).

Lelaki tak terlalu tinggi itu akan selalu begitu jika bertemu "surga makanan" semacam ini tanpa mempedulikan orang lain. Beberapa orang yang melihat aksi Baekhyun ada yang berbisik-bisik, tertawa-tawa, dan menatap jijik.

"Es krim!" teriaknya dalam hati dan langsung mengarahkan tubuhnya menuju _stand _es krim.

Baekhyun sedikit berlari dan karena sedang dalam mode _tidak sadarkan diri_, ia menabrak seseorang.

Orang tinggi yang berdiri di sebelahnya tadi.

Dan baju kemeja putih yang kelihatannya mahal itu menjadi korban kedua.

"Ups..."

Saat itu juga, mereka seketika menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tangan Baekhyun reflek menarik lelaki tinggi itu keluar dari ruangan pesta menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

"Astaga, ya Tuhan, maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun setengah panik sambil mengambil beberapa helai tisu dan mengelap noda bekas makanan yang menempel pada baju lelaki itu.

Lelaki tinggi itu memegang tangan Baekhyun, menghentikan kegiatannya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat karena pria tinggi itu agak sedikit menundukkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya. "Hentikan, aku tak apa-apa," katanya dengan suara _bass_-nya yang menarik dan seutas senyum tipis.

Wow. Tampan juga.

Baekhyun meneguk liurnya pelan dan perlahan melepas tangannya dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"A.. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja, sumpah!" Baekhyun menunjukkan gestur '_peace_' disamping wajahnya. Lelaki itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah lelaki di depannya. Baekhyun yang tak terbiasa dengan jarak seminim ini perlahan berjalan mundur hingga berhenti tepat didepan pembatas wastafel.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun malah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mengantisipasi hal apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Bahkan masih ada saus mi hitam dan _choco lava _di ujung bibirmu? Ckckck, kau ini anak TK atau apa," Lelaki itu mengusapkan ibu jarinya membersihkan noda yang tertinggal di bibir Baekhyun. Reflek Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan tatapan mata si lelaki tinggi.

Rona merah mulai muncul ke permukaan kedua pipi Baekhyun. Jujur saja ia tak sanggup berada di dekat lelaki ini lama-lama, jantungnya bisa-bisa terkena penyakit. Seperti sekarang. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya gara-gara perlakuan lelaki tampan bak model itu.

"Te..rima.. Kasih," ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata ketika ia tidak merasakan sesuatu lagi d bibirnya.

Ia tersenyum, lagi. Dan mengacak surai Baekhyun pelan –tak mau merusak tatanan rambut yang menurutnya menarik itu.

Lelaki tinggi bermata indah itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Park Chanyeol,"

Suara _bass _itu terdengar merdu di telinga Baekhyun, yang malah membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh menatap wajah di depannya itu lekat-lekat seakan terpesona –ya memang sudah terpesona _sih_.

"B..baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun,"

Dan semenjak saat itu, perasaan yang sama mulai timbul diantara mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC/End?**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

Sekelebat ide tiba2 muncul di otak dan taaadaaaaa

pasti absurd ya :")

cuma iseng aja sih.. makanya pendek tuh cuma 2k+

SILAKAN REVIEW KAWAN2 SEMUA

REVIEW ANDA MENENTUKAN KELANJUTAN FF INI HOHOHO

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**_ Kiss and Run  
_

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Separuh kesadarannya masih berada diluar sana namun pikirannya tetap mengulang di satu tempat yang sama. "Park Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri. Ia ingat betul kejadian memalukan beberapa hari lalu di pernikahan sahabatnya, Sehun. Kejadian yang membuatnya tak sengaja bertemu si pria tinggi itu.

Kaki Baekhyun turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menyelesaikan beberapa panggilan alam dan membersihkan dirinya. Hari ini ada kelas tambahan dari kelas senior dan dia yang masih junior wajib datang.

Karena katanya si pria tinggi Park Chanyeol akan mengajar di kelasnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun belakangan ini terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja labil yang baru merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta yang kerap kali sering tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingat wajah pria dambaannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Baekhyun langsung melesatkan sepeda berwarna kuningnya -yang walaupun sudah ada sejak ia masih SMP masih terlihat baru- menuju kampus.

"Baekhyun!" panggil seseorang membuat Baekhyun yang baru saja berjalan menjauhi parkiran sepeda menoleh sambil sedikit membenarkan baju dan rambutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis padanya. "Pagi, Xiu!"

Mereka berdua pun bercakap-cakap sambil berjalan ke kelas mereka yang terletak di lantai dua. "Tumben sekali kau tidak terlambat datang," tutur Xiumin, pria berpipi tembam di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya kalian memang selalu mengecapku sebagai siswa yang paling suka datang terlambat, _eoh_?!" protes Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Xiumin pun hanya terkekeh.

"Memang kan? Lagian juga kau it– Ah, tunggu sebentar, Baek. Aku harus memberikan titipan Jongdae dulu. Bisa-bisa dia menghajarku kalau titipannya tidak kuberikan. Kau duluan saja ya, _bye_ Baek!" Xiumin langsung menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menekan tombol lift yang akan membawanya naik ke kelasnya. Sesekali ia mengecek notifikasi ponselnya yang hanya ramai karena _group-chat _teman-teman lama sewaktu ia masih sekolah dulu. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama pintu lift pun terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam lift.

"T..tunggu!"

Seseorang berteriak dari ujung sana, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan reflek menekan satu tombol agar pintu tetap terbuka.

Ah. Ternyata dia.

"C..chanyeol?" batinnya.

Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu masuk juga kedalam lift dengan dua buah buku tebal diapit di lengan bawah kanannya. Awalnya ia tak mengenal siapa pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Namun batinnya tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian di pernikahan kenalannya waktu itu. "Baek..hyun,"

Baekhyun reflek menoleh dengan wajah penuh tanyanya -sebenarnya sih wajah gugup. "Y..ya?"

Dan jangan lupakan debaran jantungnya yang mulai tak karuan itu.

"Ah, ternyata benar. Kau yang waktu itu," Chanyeol tersenyum _gentle_, membuat sebuah lesung pipit tipis nan manis muncul di sebelah pipinya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun merasa pasokan oksigennya di lift ini sudah mau habis.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan karena rona merah yang mulai menghangatkan pipinya Baekhyun sedikit menunduk dan hanya bisa memainkan jarinya. Jujur, entah kenapa saat ini membuat Baekhyun malu sendiri.

TING.

Pintu lift langsung terbuka ketika layar diatas pintu lift menunjukkan angka dua. Chanyeol tampaknya sedang terburu-buru tapi ia tetap berjalan dengan santai.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan bersama-sama. Sesekali tangan mereka bergesekkan, membuat Baekhyun harus lagi-lagi mengontrol pikiran dan detak jantungnya yang mulai kehilangan temponya.

"Eum, aku mau ke kantor guru dulu, Baek. Kau ke kelasmu duluan saja," Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan tersenyum lagi.

_Aduh. Senyum itu..._

"Y..ya, Chanyeol-_ssi. _Hati-hati," _Hati-hati? Kau pikir dia sedang menyetir? _Baekhyun berperang dengan pikiran bodohnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa hati-hati? Kkk. Kau ini lucu ya,"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Padahal tak biasanya Baekhyun si heboh dan bawel bersikap begini.

"Sudah, ya. Aku duluan, Baek,"

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah ke arah yang lain yang ia hafal mati sebagai kantor guru, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rona merah yang membuat wajahnya panas dan jantung yang berdebar.

_'Kau ini lucu, ya'_

_Lucu..._

_Bahkan suaramu terus terngiang di benakku... Ada apa ini?.._

* * *

Kelas telah dimulai sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu dan batang hidung Chanyeol tak nampak-nampak juga. Saking bosannya, Baekhyun sampai menggigit-gigit ujung pulpennya hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemertak kecil. Katanya _sih,_ Chanyeol dan senior yang sedang mengajar didepan kelas itu bertukar jam mengajar. Jadi Chanyeol baru akan mengajar setelah jam istirahat.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mencoba fokus dengan apa yang sedang dijelaskan _sunbae_-nya itu. Sayangnya pikirannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari kesibukan sendiri.

"Bahkan Sehun pun tertidur," batinnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, padahal baru saja ia mau mengajak Sehun untuk mengobrol.

Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikutan tidur juga.

.

* * *

.

BLETAK!

Sebuah tepukan keras di kepalanya membuat Baekhyun tersadarkan dari tidur singkatnya. Dengan wajah baru bangun tidur yang ia yakin ia tampak sangat jelek sekarang itu Baekhyun langsung duduk dan menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Istirahat tinggal lima menit, _loh_," Sehun menopangkan dagunya dengan tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun jahil.

"KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU, SIALAN?!" teriak Baekhyun panik. Ia langsung berlari ke kantin untuk menambah asupan kalsium ke tulangnya –jadwal minum susu agar bertambah tinggi, maksudnya.

Tepat setelah ia sampai di kantin, ia langsung membeli sekotak susu _low fat-high calcium_ -ia mau tinggi tapi tak mau gemuk- favoritnya dan duduk di kursi terdekat sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia persis seperti orang yang habis dikejar setan sekarang.

"Sialan kau, Sehun," desisnya pelan sekaligus meneguk susunya tak sabar.

"Apa disini kosong?" tanya seseorang membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk kaku.

_Dia lagi..._

Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan memberikan senyum paling manisnya pada Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengajar di kelasmu. Apa kau tahu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengunyah roti _blueberry_ yang sedang digenggamnya.

"_Y..yeah_, aku tahu kok. Tapi darimana kau tahu kalau aku murid kelas _Animation-2B_?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya lalu tersenyum jahil. "Siapa yang tidak tahu Byun Baekhyun si tukang terlambat dari kelas A-2B?" Ia terkekeh ketika melihat Baekhyun menatapnya sebal.

"Hanya bercanda, Baek. Wajahmu tak usah merengut begitu,"

Lelaki yang satunya menatap Chanyeol dari ujung matanya. "Diamlah,"

Si lelaki yang lebih tinggi menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun jahil. "Jangan _ngambek_," Baekhyun berusaha menjauhi tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya.

"Aku takkan berhenti sampai kau berhenti memajukan bibirmu begitu,"

Baekhyun memukul-mukul tangan Chanyeol, berusaha menyerang. Namun Chanyeol tak selemah itu. Baginya mungkin itu hanya sebuah elusan di tangannya. "Berhentilah, Chanyeol-_ssiiiiiiii_,"

Baekhyun pun menunjukkan jurus andalannya, _puppy eyes_. Dan entah kenapa Chanyeol berhenti menjahili Baekhyun dan terkekeh geli. Chanyeol jadi merasa sedang bermain dengan anak sekolah dasar sekarang. "Tak perlu pakai 'ssi' segala. Aku ini seumuran denganmu, tahu,"

Ternyata Baekhyun baru tahu kalau mereka seumuran dan Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan hal itu. Dari postur tinggi saja sudah terpaut jauh. Wajah Chanyeol –apalagi _jawline_-nya itu– sangat terlihat maskulin. Dadanya yang sangat bidang. Tunggu. Kenapa Baekhyun malah memikirkan dada bidangnya?!

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, mengusir paksa pikiran-pikiran kotornya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"A–ah, tidak apa-apa, kok! Hanya.. h..hanya.. eum– ya! Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang,"

_Byun Baekhyun, kau persis seperti orang bodoh sekarang._

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seakan meminta alasan yang lebih logis. Bahkan pengajarnya saja jelas-jelas masih makan dengannya sekarang, Chanyeol tahu bukan itu alasannya.

"Aku duluan, Chanyeol-_sunbaenim_," Baru saja Baekhyun berdiri dan ingin berbalik, Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Bersihkan dulu bekas susu di bibirmu. Kau ini benar-benar persis anak bocah sekolah dasar ya..."

Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum dengan tampannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang mematung di tempatnya berdiri. _Sapu tangan Chanyeol_.

"H..hei, tunggu!" panggil Baekhyun. Niatnya ia ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan Chanyeol, namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak mendengarnya. Atau malah memang sengaja tak mau mendengarkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sapu tangan di tangannya. Sapu tangan berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran huruf 'C' di salah satu sudutnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan sapu tangan beraroma khas Chanyeol.

Karena sibuk dengan kain persegi itu, Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau murid lain disekelilingnya sudah naik ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Dan Baekhyun terlambat masuk kelas Chanyeol.

* * *

"M..maaf aku terlambat masuk!" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan setelah diberi ijin masuk.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum, lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya lagi pada tulisan-tulisan di papan tulis. Tentu tetap menjaga imej _cool_-nya ketika sedang mengajar. "Santai saja, silakan duduk,"

Setelah menerima instruksi, Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sumpah, demi apapun, Baekhyun ingin menghajar Sehun dengan tangannya sendiri sekarang -bahkan kalau bisa dengan samurai yang dipajang Yixing didalam kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya –_ew_– setelah mengerjai Baekhyun dan membuatnya berlari-lari seperti orang dikejar setan.

"Sialan kau," desis Baekhyun.

"Apa? Aku kenapa, ya?" tanya Sehun dengan muka sok polosnya.

_Tarik nafas, buang. Tarik, buang._

Baekhyun merapikan poninya yang tadi sedikit berantakan. "Lupakan," Ia berusaha menyimak apa yang sedang Chanyeol jelaskan di depan sana. Lebih tepatnya, 'menyimak' Chanyeol dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala lagi.

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang tertarik dengan si Park, hm?" goda Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya jahil dan tersenyum iblis.

Baekhyun mendengus singkat. "Jangan mengada-ada,"

"Tak usah mengelak, matamu sudah menjelaskan semuanya,"

Si lelaki berkemeja hitam berlengan pendek motif polkadot putih kecil itu mendadak merona. Ia sedikit memiringkan posisi duduknya membelakangi Sehun yang sedang menatapnya jahil.

_Jatuh cinta? Mana mungkin!_

Tapi serius. Baekhyun seakan tersedot pesona seorang Park Chanyeol yang baru saja ia kenal waktu lalu. Pesonanya bahkan bisa membuat Baekhyun terus-terusan menelan hasil ekskresi mulutnya sendiri.

Kemeja hitam dengan lengan sengaja digulung sampai sikut, celana jeans berwarna gelap yang membungkus kedua kaki panjangnya, sepatu _sneakers _hitam pekat dengan garis merah di sisinya.

_Oh. Gahd. _Baekhyun butuh pasokan oksigen tambahan.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang lebar itu.

Mata berlensa coklat tua itu bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya seakan menanti pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sayangnya lelaki bermata sipit itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Byun Baekhyun? Ingin bertanya?"

Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya yang tadinya terbuka dan menggelengkan kepalanya kaku. "T..tidak, _sunbae-nim_," Chanyeol kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke seisi kelas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa kalian sudah cukup mengerti. Pelajaran selesai, terima kasih,"

* * *

Hujan benar-benar turun dengan derasnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan kasar dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Tadi pagi langit cukup cerah dan takkan ada yang menyangka sorenya akan turun hujan sederas ini. Tak heran dengan cuaca yang labil seperti ini banyak orang jatuh sakit.

Jam setengah empat sore.

Dan Baekhyun –mungkin– adalah orang terakhir yang berada di kampus.

Baekhyun pun duduk di tangga lobi kampus, menunggu hujan reda. Rencananya, kalau hujan sekiranya sudah mereda ia akan nekat menggowes sepedanya untuk pulang.

"Terjebak hujan juga?" Seseorang ikut duduk disebelahnya, menatap rintikan hujan deras itu.

"Yah, begitulah," Baekhyun meletakkan dagunya diatas lututnya, juga menatap ke arah rintikan hujan itu. Lalu kesunyian menyelimuti.

Tak perlu melirik lagi Baekhyun sudah dapat mengenali orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu dari suara _bass_-nya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu menimpa pundaknya.

"H..heiii,"

"Sebentar... Aku mengantuk," Chanyeol semakin menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan debaran yang dihasilkan oleh organ di dada sebelah kirinya. Baekhyun menghirup nafas panjang berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Apakah yang Sehun katakan tadi itu benar? Apakah Baekhyun tertarik dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun sepertinya perlu menginterogasi Sehun tentang ucapannya tadi itu.

"Ch..chanyeol-ah tidurlah di rumahmu," kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku masih harus jalan kaki ke terminal kereta dan tadi malam aku baru tidur selama 3 jam," kata Chanyeol masih di posisi bersandar.

"Aku bisa mengantarkanmu kalau kau mau,"

Rintikkan hujan yang mulai mereda seakan mendukung ucapan Baekhyun. "Tak apa, lagipula hujan sudah mulai reda kok," Chanyeol menolak bantuan Baekhyun secara halus. Ia tak mau merepotkan Baekhyun yang rumahnya tak jauh dari sini walaupun ia sendiri juga mau terus bersama-sama dengan pria sipit itu.

"Kau bisa tidur di punggungku kalau kau mau. Aku ini kuat, kok!" kata Baekhyun sedikit memaksa. Sama juga dengan Baekhyun. Ia juga masih ingin berlama-lama dengan pria tinggi itu.

Chanyeol berfikir sejenak lalu menghela nafas singkat. " Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," Chanyeol beranjak berdiri, melihat itu Baekhyun spontan ikut berdiri.

* * *

Baekhyun terengah-engah mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya. Terlebih lagi dada bidang Chanyeol yang menyentuh punggung Baekhyun, kepalanya ia istirahatkan di pundak belakang Baekhyun, dan tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan nyamannya. Itu benar-benar membuat konsentrasi Baekhyun terbagi menjadi dua, antara mengayuh sepeda dengan beban diatas rata-rata, dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak mulai tidak normal.

"Apa kau tak merasa kita terlihat cukup aneh?" tanya Chanyeol mengingat posisi mereka yang cukup absurd itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh diantara engahannya. "Hmmm.. Menurutku _sih _sedikit aneh. Siapa suruh badanmu setinggi itu,"

"Hei jangan bicarakan soal tinggi badan. Ini sudah gen keluargaku," ujar Chanyeol sambil mempererat pelukannya karena polisi tidur yang baru saja mereka lalui.

Mungkin saja Chanyeol bisa merasakan getaran yang dibuat jantung Baekhyun dari belakang sana. _And he really did. _Tapi Chanyeol berpikir mungkin itu karena Baekhyun sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan beban lebih.

Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengan jantungnya yang memompa dua -bukan- bahkan mungkin lima kali lipat dari biasanya dan salah satu penyebabnya adalah sentuhan Park Chanyeol. "Rumahmu dimana, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit _kepo_ sekaligus mengusir keheningan diantara mereka. Baekhyun tak suka keheningan yang canggung.

"Hm? Di Gyeonggi-do. Hanya tinggal naik kereta setengah jam langsung sampai," jawab Chanyeol.

Sesampainya mereka didepan stasiun kereta, Baekhyun memarkirkan sepedanya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengantar Chanyeol sampai ia masuk kedalam kereta dengan selamat barulah ia pulang. Chanyeol tidak keberatan ditemani lelaki manis seperti Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia punya teman mengobrol seraya menunggu keretanya datang.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Baekhyun pun menoleh dan menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Aku jadi ingin mengenalmu lebih. Maksudku, soal kebiasaan makanmu yang.. eum.. cukup beringas itu,"

Baekhyun sudah menduga pasti Chanyeol akan penasaran dengan kebiasaannya yang abnormal itu. Untung saja Chanyeol tak sejahat itu yang akan meninggalkan Baekhyun karena kebiasaannya. "Mau kuceritakan darimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Dari awal saja,"

"Hmm.. Baiklah," Baekhyun agak mengangkat kepalanya, seakan-akan sedang berpikir darimana ia harus mulai. "Aku mulai begini sejak aku sekolah menengah atas. Lebih tepatnya ketika salah seorang guruku melangsungkan pernikahan. Lalu semua terjadi begitu saja," cerita Baekhyun sedikit kurang yakin.

"Lalu?"

"Hm.. Dan itu terus berlanjut sampai ketika fotoku yang sedang makan dengan jeleknya beredar di forum sekolah. Reputasiku sebagai Baekhyun si tampan mendadak turun," Chanyeol hampir saja meledakkan tawa kencangnya kalau ia tak sadar kalau ini adalah tempat umum. Jadi ia hanya tertawa tertahan.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau boleh saja tertawa sekarang. Tapi kenyataannya memang benar aku ini tampan ketika sekolah dulu,"

"Pfft- maaf. Silakan lanjutkan lagi,"

"Dan kemudian aku bertekad untuk tidak akan pergi ke pernikahan siapapun," lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun hanya dapat memanggutkan kepalanya setelah mendengar cerita masa lalu Baekhyun. "Lalu Sehun mengundangmu ke resepsi pernikahannya," Chanyeol melanjutkan sisa cerita Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yah, begitulah. Dia sahabatku sendiri, aku tak bisa menolak," kata Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di benak Chanyeol. Sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membantu Baekhyun mendapatkan kehidupan normalnya kembali. "Hei. Mau kubantu menghilangkan _habit_mu itu?" tawarnya.

"A..apa?"

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk menjadi 'normal' lagi,"

Baekhyun kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot, kok! Aku juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaanku yang begini," tolak Baekhyun halus

Chanyeol mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kiri dan kanan. "Aku sukarela membantumu,"

"Rumahmu jauh, kau akan kerepotan nanti," kilah Baekhyun.

"Aku tulus membantumu, Baek,"

_Itu tadi tawaran emas! Ini kesempatan besar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, Byun Baekhyun bodoh! Terima saja!_

"Ba..baiklah kalau kau merasa begitu..." Dan Baekhyun tak bisa menolak wajah penuh harap itu.

Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang seiring dengan angin yang berhembus karena kereta yang baru tiba didepan tempat duduk mereka. Puluhan orang berbondong-bondong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kereta super cepat itu. Chanyeol juga semestinya bergabung dengan orang-orang itu karena kereta tak menunggu lama untuk rute selanjutnya. Tapi dia malah masih duduk disebelah pria imut itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau naik kereta yang ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang masih berseri dengan senyum yang Baekhyun anggap sangat lebar itu.

Chanyeol kemudian kembali dari dunia bawah sadarnya yang sedang merekam wajah Baekhyun secara detail. "Ah- iya, benar. Aku duluan kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok, Baekhyunnie,"

_B..baekhyunnie?_

Mereka berdua pun berdiri, lalu Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Ia melangkah menjauh, mendekati kerumunan orang yang berdesakan masuk.

Entah apa yang sedang lelaki tinggi itu pikirkan, ia malah berlari kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah bingungnya. "E..eh? Ada apa? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens, tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sadari ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menghapus jarak diantara wajah mereka.

Yang dapat Baekhyun rasakan hanyalah sepasang benda kenyal menyapu bibir tipisnya. Lama. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengulum bibir bawah Baekhyun pelan, merasakan rasa manis yang dihasilkan bibir ranum Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepas tautannya, dan berlari berhamburan masuk kedalam kereta.

Pintu kereta pun tertutup. Angin berhembus lagi. Debu dan dedaunan berterbangan mengantar kereta yang sedang melaju itu pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri mematung sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Ci..ciuman pertamaku,"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

OKE. INI ABSURD ABIS.

ALUR KECEPETAN. CHAPTER PENDEK (bahkan ga sampe 3k hiks). FLUFF SCENE BELUM BISA DIMASUKKIN BANYAK2 (lack of inspiration /sobs/)

Terus terang saya agak kesulitan nulis paragraf panjang2 (author yang satu lagi lebih jago mendeskripsi) dan diksi saya masih kurang banget. i admit it. T_T tapi saya sedang belajar menambah kosakata kok~

saya usahakan chapter depan lebih bagus. semoga saja bisa update cepet dan bagus :")

Apa ada yang pnya ide untuk chapter depan? silakan PM saya saja, siapa tahu bisa dimasukkin ke chap tiga :3

Sebenernya saya pengen bikin baekhyun jadi cabe banget, cuma kayaknya agak sulit ha ha ha ha /cheesy laugh/

udahan ah.

_**REVIEW**_ is highly expected.

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_About_ _Chanyeol_

_._

"-ung,"

"Ch- yeol -ung,"

"-yeol hyung,"

"Chanyeol hyung,"

"CHANYEOL HYUNG!"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol!"

Orang yang merasa dipanggil dan amat merasa terganggu melempari sosok yang daritadi memanggil-manggilnya dengan bantal dan sebuah tendangan. Jelas-jelas ia ingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang seharusnya menjadi jadwal bangun siangnya tapi tidurnya malah diganggu begini. Dengan wajah acak-acakan, lelaki itu bergerak dan bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu, mengacak rambutnya asal. Matanya mencari letak jam weker yang ada diatas nakasnya. Oh. Jam dua belas siang.

"Jadi protes padaku karena dibangunkan, hah?" cibir lelaki yang satunya, yang sedaritadi menggunakan ribuan cara untuk membangunkan batu seperti Chanyeol.

Ia menguap, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Tao.

"Kau keluarlah dulu, aku mau ganti baju," kata Chanyeol yang hanya memakai sehelai kutang hitam di tubuhnya. Dan sebuah bokser.

Tao mencibir lagi. "Cih, seperti aku tertarik pada tubuhmu saja," Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Demi norma kesopanan dan kesusilaan, Huang Zitao dipersilakan meninggalkan ruangan. Sekarang juga, saat ini juga," tegas Chanyeol.

Tapi Tao tak semudah itu. Walaupun umurnya lebih muda dari Chanyeol beberapa tahun, ia tetap berani melawan _hyung_nya itu. "Kau bisa berganti di dalam kamar mandi," katanya dengan wajah _bitchy _khasnya ketika menggoda Chanyeol itu.

"Demi Tuhan-" Chanyeol menghela nafas pendek. "Huang Zitao. Aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini kalau kau masih didalam kamarku," Nada bicaranya mendadak serius.

Tao merengut. "IYA IYA DASAR MONSTER TINGGI KURUS BERGIGI SERIBU BERTELINGA GAJAH TAK BERTULANG BELAKANG!" Dan kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan keluar.

_Apa-apaan? Sebutan baru lagi? Dasar bocah SMA. _

Chanyeol dan Tao tinggal serumah. Mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah, namun sahabat ibu Chanyeol, Bibi Huang, menitipkan Tao pada mereka ketika Chanyeol masih bocah karena masalah finansial keluarga Huang. Keluarga Chanyeol tak ambil pusing dengan hal ini karena mereka sudah menganggap Bibi Huang sebagai besan sendiri jadi mereka menerima Tao dengan pelukan hangat.

Tao tahu orangtuanya menitipkannya di kediaman Park, dan ia bisa memakluminya, tapi ia tidak bergantung terus-menerus pada mereka. Ia cukup tahu diri. Beragam prestasi telah didapatkannya, termasuk beasiswa hingga ia lulus sekolah nanti. Orangtua Tao kini masih berada di Chongqing untuk bekerja. Tao merasa amat nyaman berada didalam keluarga Park. Dan member keluarga favoritnya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Tak lama Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap dan sudah mandi tentunya. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya sambil berjalan turun ke lantai bawah melalui tangga. Aroma sup jagung yang menyeruaklah yang menyambutnya pertama kali.

"Pagi, Chanyeol-ah," sambut ibu Chanyeol hangat dari balik dapur, masih memasak untuk makan siang.

"Pagi, _eomma_. Supnya harum sekali," kata Chanyeol setelah mencium pipi ibunya -sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil mencium pipi ibunya di pagi hari.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menggemparkan seisi rumah.

"KELABANG! _EOMMA _ADA KELABANGGG! KAKI SERIBUUUU! SINGKIRKAN SIAPAPUN TOLONG SINGKIRKAN!"

Mungkin si kaki seribu juga takut sendiri mendengar teriakan Tao yang membahana dari dalam kamar mandi.

Seakan mengerti kode dari tatapan ibunya, Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Serius, Tao, kau sudah SMA kelas dua dan kau masih takut serangga? Kau lelaki atau bukan sihh?" protes Chanyeol dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"ARRGHHH TIDAK- TIDAAKKK! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Serius. Chanyeol sudah lelah dengan ini semua.

Entah itu apa yang jatuh dari dalam kamar mandi -sepertinya itu serentetan botol sabun mandi dan shampoo yang dilempari Tao untuk menyerang serangga panjang itu.

Setiap hari, setiap saat, rumah itu selalu ramai. Entah itu Tao yang meributkan masalah sederhana seperti remot televisi yang hilang padahal hanya tenggelam di pinggir busa sofa, atau perseteruan kecil Tao dan Chanyeol, dan banyak lagi. Menyenangkan, memang. Membuatmu semakin betah dan merasa benar-benar seperti berada di rumah.

Setengah jam kemudian, Tao keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah berdamai dengan binatang itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh nasi dan tatapan _judging_.

Tao menggeleng. "Dia kabur," jawab Tao singkat dengan ekspresi seakan belum puas jika belum membunuh serangga _innocent _yang hanya numpang lewat itu.

"Thanks God akhirnya kegaduhan ini berakhir juga," gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Kesini, bergabunglah dengan kami, Tao," ajak ibu Chanyeol yang sedang menata meja makan. Tao pun menurut.

Tak lama, ibu Chanyeol pun bersiap dan mengusap rambut kedua lelaki itu lembut. "Aku pergi arisan dulu. Kalian akur-akur, ya. Jangan membakar rumah,"

_Mungkin kalimat itu lebih tepat ditujukan untuk Tao. _

"Ah iya. Chanyeol-ah, mumpung _eomma _ingat. Tolong belikan ibu barang-barang ini di supermarket. Besok ada demo masak disini. Lumayan, _chef _restoran Italia kenalan Nyonya Lee yang akan datang kesini!" kata ibu Chanyeol sedikit heboh. Dan Chanyeol mau tak mau harus menurut, bukan? Toh ia juga tak ngapa-ngapain hari ini.

Ia mengangguk. "Ne. Akan kubelikan setelah makan. _Eomma _hati-hati di jalan,"

* * *

_Tuna kaleng.. Jagung kaleng.. Mayonais.. Pasta.. Fetuccini.. Ah,astagaaa. Kenapa supermarket ini luas sekali.. _

Chanyeol sibuk menandakan barang-barang yang sudah berada di dalam troli sambil mendorong trolinya. Kurang lebih sudah setengah dari daftar belanjaan yang sudah ditemukan. Walaupun Chanyeol dan ibunya sudah sering kesini, tapi ia tetap entah kenapa merasa kesulitan menemukan barang yang diinginkan. Padahal puluhan lorong sudah ia kelilingi.

"Tao-ah. Jangan hanya _chatting _saja. Bantu aku mencari barang-barang ini," protes lelaki tinggi itu.

Tao mendecak. "Kan kau yang disuruh _eomma _untuk belanja. Aku kan hanya menemani saja," elaknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

_Sialan juga anak ini._

Tanpa mempedulikan Tao yang masih berjalan agak di belakangnya, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan bertemu dengan perempatan. Tao yang sedang autis itu pun tak menyadari kalau Chanyeol sudah berbelok dan menghilang.

Oke, sekarang mari kita fokus kepada Chanyeol.

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu berjalan melewati kulkas panjang berisikan puluhan merek _nugget _dan sosis, lalu mengambil beberapa bungkus sosis besar sesuai pesanan ibunya dan meletakkannya asal kedalam troli. Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibeli di wilayah itu, Chanyeol membelokkan trolinya ke tempat _snack. _Surga dunianya.

Chanyeol seperti melihat cahaya yang bersinar sangat terang ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di daerah _snack. _Ia tertegun, mata besarnya menelusuri setiap _snack _yang berada di atas rak-rak.

BRUKK

"Yak! Jalan pakai mata bod-"

"Ch..chanyeol?" teriak Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol yang terlalu fokus memilih _snack-snack_ yang berjejer menabraknya cukup kuat.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara. "Byun Baekhyun?"

Keduanya langsung terdiam canggung. Keranjang yang sedang Baekhyun tenteng itu ditabrak oleh Chanyeol, alhasil beberapa butir telur retak namun untung saja tidak ada yang pecah.

"M-maafkan aku," Chanyeol berjongkok dan melihat kondisi barang belanjaan Baekhyun.

_Untung tidak ada yang pecah.._

Chanyeol pun berdiri dan menggosok tengkuknya dengan tangannya canggung, lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Maaf membuat pertemuan ketiga kita jadi terkesan buruk begini," Chanyeol tertawa hambar.

Ia tersenyum, membuat mata sipitnya semakin sipit, dan sedikit menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "I..ini bukan perkara besar, kok. Lagipula kan tak ada yang rusak juga,"

Chanyeol berdehem -mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Baekhyun dan jujur saja ia merasa seperti sedang terhipnotis. Selintas niat muncul dari benaknya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berbelanja bersama? Kebetulan kita berdua sedang berbelanja sendirian kan?" Ia benar-benar lupa dengan Tao, jadi tak perlu ditanya kenapa.

Baekhyun menyetujui ajakannya dengan anggukan. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol ringan. Sesekali mereka bercanda, yang diakhiri dengan pukulan ringan dari Baekhyun di lengan atas Chanyeol. Sepasang mata memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Senyum terukir di wajahnya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Soal daftar belanjaan Chanyeol, ia hanya tinggal menemukan dua _item _lagi dan acara belanja ini selesai.

"Bukankah rumahmu di Seoul? Kenapa mampir kesini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Nenekku sakit. Yixing-hyung yang biasa rutin ke rumah nenek sedang tugas di luar kota dan baru akan pulang seminggu lagi. Jadi yah aku sebagai cucu yang tinggal paling dekat dengannya harus kesini," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil mengambil beberapa karton susu cair favoritnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Cucu berbakti. Bagus, bagus," Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengelus rambut Baekhyun bagai seorang nenek yang sedang memuji tingkah cucunya. Baekhyun pun sontak menoleh.

"J-jangan apa-apakan rambutku, nanti jadi jelek," protes Baekhyun. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia ucapkan. Melainkan 'sialan kau Park Chanyeol, kau malah semakin membuatku berdebar'.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Dasar genit,"

Mereka berjalan menyusuri wilayah bumbu dan rempah. Baekhyun ingat neneknya selalu memasak menggunakan rerempahan yang berbau aneh -baginya- namun ia tetap menyukai rasanya. Bau rempah langsung menusuk hidung ketika mereka berjalan.

Baekhyun berjongkok mengambil beberapa bungkus rempah dan meletakkannya kedalam troli -keranjangnya diletakkan Chanyeol didalam troli. Sejujurnya Chanyeol agak bosan karena Baekhyun malah sibuk berbelanja sendiri. Ia merasa terabaikan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil muncul.

"Oregano.." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri. Matanya menangkap sebotol kecil berisi daun yang ia yakini sebagai oregano. Ia memasukkannya kedalam troli. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun diam-diam mengambil satu per satu belanjaan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya kembali.

Anehnya, Baekhyun tidak sadar ia terus meletakkan belanjaannya di tempat yang sama dan belanjaannya tidak bertambah-tambah.

Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati.

"Aku sudah selesai belanj-" Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia meletakkan sebotol kecap saus tiram kedalam keranjang dan ia melihat isi keranjangnya tidak bertambah.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum sok polos dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"PARK. CHAN. YEOL,"

Baekhyun menekan setiap kata yang ia desiskan. Jika ini adalah adegan dalam film kartun, aura hitam sudah menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun seakan sudah siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu menghirup dan membuang udara pelan. "Sabar, Baek," batinnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya lagi dan mengambil belajaannya yang diletakkan kembali oleh Chanyeol tadi tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung pria tinggi itu.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia meletakkan barang-barang tadi sedikit kasar. Ia kesal bukan main. Ia kesal pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun pun merasa bersalah dan mendekati lelaki mungil itu. "H..hey kau tak apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil memegang lengan atas Baekhyun.

_Mengambek? _

Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan mengambil keranjang belanjaannya dari troli Chanyeol lalu berjalan sendirian. "Menyebalkan," gumam Baekhyun pelan setelah melangkah agak jauh.

Suara roda troli yang beradu dengan permukaan lantai membuat Baekhyun semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya. Kaki Chanyeol yang lebih panjang membuatnya lebih gesit bergerak dan lebih mudah untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol sudah berada disamping Baekhyun lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Baek, aku hanya bercanda,"

Baekhyun menghiraukannya.

"Aku hanya bosan, dan-" Chanyeol menghela napasnya sebentar.

"-aku tak mau perhatianmu hanya tersita oleh barang-barang itu dan mengabaikanku..."

Deg. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya melompat kekuar dari rusuknya ketika mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ada rasa menggelitik dari dalam perutnya dan jujur Baekhyun merasa seperti ingin menghajar lelaki tinggi disebelahnya itu. Dengan sebuah pelukan dan pukulan ringan. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu semua.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terbengong menatap lantai dengan ribuan pikiran berkecamuk.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

_God, that smile.._

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu didalam perutnya tapi Chanyeol juga.

_Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Apa jatuh cinta yang Tao sering bilang itu seperti ini? _

_Apa aku.. tertarik pada Baekhyun?.._

Chanyeol berusaha keras mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia berdehem canggung. "J..jadi.. Apa kau memaafkanku?" Mata Chanyeol berbinar penuh harap. Baekhyun mengangguk. Senyum lebar Chanyeol mengembang perlahan.

"Tapi kalau kau macam-macam lagi, jangan harap kita bisa mengobrol lagi," ancam Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengancam-sok-seriusnya yang malah membuatnya semakin imut.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi bergestur seakan sedang memberi hormat pada komandan tentara. "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

"Jadi.. Adikmu kemana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh _potato chips_.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Biarkan saja lagipula dia sudah cukup besar untuk pulang sendiri,"

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tentengan kantong belanjaan disamping mereka. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumahnya sebentar dan Baekhyun mau. Untung jarak rumah Chanyeol dengan supermarket tak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya lebih untuk berdesakkan di dalam bus.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah minimalis yang tak terlalu besar berpagar coklat gelap dan terlihat amat nyaman. Chanyeol membuka pintu pagar rumahnya lalu masuk diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Silakan duduk. Kau mau minum apa?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Air putih saja," jawab Baekhyun tak mau merepotkan sang tuan rumah.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan belanjaannya pada tempatnya. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Ia menyodorkan gelasnya. "Ini,"

"Ah, terima kasih,"

Baekhyun meneguk air putih yang di berikan Chanyeol dengan sekali teguk. Beberapa tetes air mengalir dari sisi bibir tipisnya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol menelan liurnya sendiri, pikirannya berdebat satu sama lain mengindahkan pikiran buruknya.

_Kau mikir apa? Jangan membuat dia menilaimu sebagai laki-laki mesum!_

"E..eum, Baek. Mau ke kamarku?" Entah kenapa Chanyeol bertanya begitu pada Baekhyun. Ia tak mengerti kenapa setiap bersama Baekhyun pikiran dan ucapannya tidak pernah sinkron. Dalam hati Chanyeol merutuki dirinya. Bisa-bisa setelah ini Baekhyun men-cap-nya yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi Baekhyun malah mengangguk. "Ayo saja,"

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas. Pintu kamar Chanyeol yang ditempeli stiker bintang dan robot membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh. "Serius, Yeol. Robot-robotan? Kekanakkan sekali,"

"I-itu.. Aku menempelinya waktu aku kecil. Jadi ya wajar saja," elaknya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kamar Chanyeol cukup lebar; di satu sisi tembok ditempeli poster _The Beatles_, di sisi lain terdapat komputer dan laptop yang Baekhyun perkirakan sebagai tempat kerja Chanyeol, di pojok kanan terdapat kasur _single_ berseprai abu-abu putih dan sebuah lemari. Tak ada dekorasi yang terlalu mencolok mengingat ia adalah lelaki. Benar-benar kamar impian.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya takjub. Dibandingkan kamar apartemennya, ini luar biasa. "Kamarmu bagus," pujinya.

"Aku yang mendekornya sendiri," kata Chanyeol sambil duduk diatas lantai. "Duduklah,"

"Kau penggemar The Beatles? Selera kita ternyata mirip-mirip," kekeh Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya. "Musik mereka enak didengar, tak terlalu rumit seperti musik jaman sekarang," terangnya. Baekhyun memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya setuju.

"Well, eum.. Yeol, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

"Tentang?"

_Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan tentang ciuman di stasiun kereta itu..._

Baekhyun menggosok tengkuknya. "Tentang bantuanmu untuk 'menyembuhkan'ku itu,"

"A-ahh, iya. Kapan kau mau mulai? Aku bisa kapan saja," tanya Chanyeol antusias. Untung saja ia tidak bertanya tentang hal itu.

Lelaki yang lebih sipit mendongakkan kepalanya, berpikir. "Bagaimana jika besok? Kebetulan di rumahku akan ada demo masak," potong Chanyeol padahal baru saja Baekhyun ingin bicara.

"Baiklah. Aku senggang besok dan kebetulan pamanku dari Cina berkunjung ke rumah nenekku, jadi nenek bisa kutitipkan padanya,"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "_Great_. Besok, disini, jam 11 siang. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Siap, bos!" serunya dengan sedikit _aegyo_ yang tanpa disadari muncul. Lelaki yang satu lagi mencubit keras pipi kiri Baekhyun. "Dasar bocah," Ia mengacak poni tebal Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit merona malu.

"Tapi, Yeol. Aku sedikit takut," gumamnya.

Si telinga dobi tersenyum tipis nan tampan. "Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Kau hanya perlu yakin pada dirimu sendiri dan percaya padaku," Tatapannya terkunci pada Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar pada tembok.

"Percayalah padaku,"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, mengeliminasi jarak yang membuat Chanyeol gusar untuk menyentuh bibir tipis itu. Bibir yang pernah ia sentuh dengan bibirnya. "Ch-chan-"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menumpukan tangannya pada tembok yang disandari Baekhyun, mengunci Baekhyun diantara tangan panjangnya. Deru nafas satu sama lain dapat dirasakan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tak mampu menatap manik indah didepannya itu. Detak jantung Chanyeol semakin tak karuan, rasanya organ hidup itu seperti ingin meloncat keluar dari rusuknya.

_Satu ciuman tak apa kan?_

Sepasang benda kenyal itu menyapu bibir Baekhyun. Membuat perutnya bergejolak dipenuhi kupu-kupu ilusional tapi Baekhyun suka itu. Tangannya perlahan melingkar manis di leher Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar tersenyum disela ciuman mereka. Baekhyun menikmatinya dan Chanyeol setidaknya dapat bernafas lega.

Chanyeol perlahan melepas tautan mereka, takut kelepasan berbuat yang macam-macam. Wajah mereka benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus apalagi Baekhyun. Mereka mengatur nafas mereka, menstabilkan gejolak dari dada mereka. Tak ada yang tahu arti ciuman ini. Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa ia berinisiatif untuk mencium Baekhyun dan Baekhyun malah menerimanya. 'Teman' tidak lebih dari sebuah pelukan hangat, bukan? Setidaknya begitulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Status mereka.

Dan Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa setelah menerima perlakuan lebih dari lelaki yang membuatnya tertarik belakangan ini. Angkat suara saja sudah tidak sanggup, apalagi menatap matanya. Kedua pipinya merona hebat. Dan ciuman tadi juga _hebat_.

"M-maaf, aku tak bermaksud-"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tak apa," Dan mencoba tersenyum senormal mungkin.

Jarak wajah mereka masih cukup dekat dan Chanyeol bisa saja mencium bibir itu lagi. Sayangnya ia bukan seorang maniak yang tak bisa menahan diri. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun yang ia kagumi diam-diam pulang dengan langkah terseok-seok dan tanda kemerahan di lehernya. Tidak, Chanyeol bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia masih waras, setidaknya.

"Mau kuantar pulang ke rumah nenekmu? Sudah agak larut," tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. Dari sini ke halte bus dekat kan? Aku bisa jalan kaki. Aku ini laki-laki, ingat?" tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Nanti kalau diculik bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Kau pikir ada yang mau menculik orang yang gila makan sepertiku?" candanya. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, "Yah, siapa tahu saja,"

Chanyeol pun mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke depan pagar rumahnya. Baekhyun hampir saja melupakan belanjaannya, bisa-bisa ia tidak makan malam karena semua bahannya ada di rumah Chanyeol. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa besok' dan Chanyeol juga. Sang tuan rumah masih setia berdiri didepan rumahnya seraya menunggu punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang. Sebelum masuk kembali ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana kencannya? Enak?" Entah darimana bocah bermata panda itu muncul dan sudah duduk diatas sofa sambil menatap Chanyeol jahil. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengajak koleganya ke rumah jadi wajar saja Tao langsung me-label Baekhyun sebagai 'pacar' Chanyeol.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih," elak Chanyeol. Hei, Tao tidaklah buta dan batu. Ia bisa merasakan atmosfer penuh bunga dan hati sejak di supermarket tadi.

Tao menghela nafasnya malas. "Halahh.. Kau bahkan sampai melupakan aku dan sibuk dengan pacarmu itu,"

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu? Lagipula juga kau yang semestinya tidak se-autis itu, jadi ya wajar saja kalau aku meninggalkanmu," Chanyeol berkacak pinggang.

"Aku bahkan bisa merasakan aura kedua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta! Jangan mengelak lagi," kata Tao _gak nyante_.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa yang jatuh cinta. hm?" Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik pintu masuk yang sedaritadi ternyata sedang mendengarkan perdebatan tidak penting mereka. Wanita yang masih tampak segar walaupun sudah hampir kepala lima itu mengistirahatkan dirinya diatas sofa sambil merangkul Tao, mencoba mengkorek informasi lagi.

Sebelum Tao angkat bicara, ia melirik Chanyeol sebentar dan meluncurkan senyum miringnya -senyum iblis lebih tepatnya. "Chanyeol-_hyung_ sudah memiliki pacar, _eomma_!~"

_SIALAN._

Jika Tao sudah mengadu pada ibunya, maka skakmat untuk Park Chanyeol. Selamat.

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Park tampak antusias -sangat. Ia lalu menatap Chanyeol jahil. "Ahh.. kenapa kau tak pernah cerita pada _eomma_?" godanya menyudutkan Chanyeol yang sedang merona hebat.

"T-tidak! Dia bohong! Aku masih lajang," Chanyeol lalu melarikan diri ke kamarnya. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Baekhyun? Pacarnya? Mana mungkin! batinnya mengelak.

Kedua orang itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Dengan senang hati Tao menguak semua yang Chanyeol lakukan di supermarket tadi siang pada ibunya. Sayangnya, Tao tidak tahu siapakah lelaki imut yang Chanyeol 'kencani' tadi. Sebenarnya, saat tadi ia sedang mencari Chanyeol dan ternyata menemukan dia sedang bersama lelaki itu, ia menguntit mereka. Difoto? Tentu saja. Tao ahli soal untit-menguntit. Paparazzi, bisa dibilang begitu. Ia membongkar semuanya kecuali satu hal, sebuah hal kecil.

"Fufufu~" Tao tersenyum dalam hati saat ia teringat ketika Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan agresif dan mengabadikannya dengan kamera ponselnya. Dan tentu saja ini adalah senjata yang ampuh.

.

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**o**n**t**i**n**u**e**d**.**.**.**.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

FUFUFUFUFUFUFU~ /ketawa nista bareng Tao/

yeah baby it's 3k+ update!~ /tebar kartu atm suho/

Gimana chapter kali ini? Seru? Boring? Fluffy? Najis? /coughs/ demi apapun, banyak halangan banget pas nulis chapter ini.

Kenapa? tentu saja karena EXO'LUXION. /mojok/garuk tembok/gigit lantai/oke ini apa/ THEY R SO FREAKING HOT OMFG CALL ME BABY LAJFFLADLJDL SUKA BGT SAMA SEMUA LAGU BARU MEREKA. THIS COMEBACK WILL BE SO F-ING AWESOME! TERUS ADA CHANBAEK MOMENT DI DAY-2 KEMARIN ASTAGANAGAAAAA /jump off a cliff/

Oke, back to topic.

Saya tetep butuh KRITIK dan SARAN kalian~

Caranya?

_**REVIEW**_!~

Arraseo?! karena krisar kalian amat sangat membantu~

.

.

**[Q&amp;A Previous Chapter] **

**Q:** Chanyeol itu dosen?

**A: **Bukan, dia cuma adain kelas tambahan utk hoobae nya~ yah semacem bimbingan dr kakak kelas~

**Q: **Baekhyun takut kebiasaan makannya itu diliat orang?

**A: **Benar sekali~

**Q: **Ada twitter?

**A: **ADA DONG FUFUFU~ kimjongwinn /kisseu/

.

.

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**: That Feeling

.

.

.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun merapikan baju yang ia kenakan. Kaus lengan panjang tipis berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya terus ia amati dari cermin. Mungkin ia sudah bertukar baju puluhan kali dan tampaknya kaus itu menjadi pilihan terakhirnya.

_Sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup?_

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyisir rambutnya. Ponselnya sempat berdering tadi. Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan singkat sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk "training". Lelaki mungil itu masih menginap di rumah neneknya, jadi hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuknya untuk sampai ke rumah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sendiri sambil membalas pesan Chanyeol, lalu melaju ke rumah si lelaki tinggi dengan tas ransel dan senyuman.

Sampailah ia di depan pagar rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tadinya berniat memanggil Chanyeol -berteriak- namun mengingat ada ibu Chanyeol ia harus memberi kesan pertama yang bagus padanya.

Baekhyun sudah menekan tombol bel rumah Chanyeol lagi namun tetap tak ada jawaban. _Kemana dia?_

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu rumah dan berjalan keluar untuk membuka pagar rumah. Wajahnya tak familiar bagi Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun agak takut melihat wajah sangar pria yang tampaknya lebih muda itu, tapi saat pria itu tersenyum dan dengan hangat menyambutnya masuk, ketakutan itu menghilang seketika.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam kediaman Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Chanyeol. "Mencari Chanyeol-hyung?" tanya lelaki tadi.

"A-ah, iya. Kebetulan aku disuruh dia kemari," jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Kau pacar Chanyeol-hyung, kan? Iya kan?" tanya Tao over-excited sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng canggung. "Bu-bukan!"

"Tao-ya! Siapa yang tadi memencet bel?" Suara seorang wanita paruh baya membuat Tao berhenti 'mengguncang' Baekhyun. Wanita itu lalu muncul dari balik dapur dengan celemek putih bermotif bunga merah dan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat Tao tidak sendirian di ruang tamu. "Ah.. Teman Tao?"

"Bukan, eomma! Dia pacar Chanyeol-hyung yang kemarin fotonya kutunjukkan itu!" seru Tao heboh. Baterai Tao seakan-akan sudah fully-charged jika itu menyangkut tentang Chanyeol.

Foto?

Senyum sumringah langsung tersungging di wajah ibu Chanyeol. "Tunggu sebentar ya, manis. Chanyeol sedang mandi. Kau dengan Tao dulu saja tidak apa 'kan? Maaf eomeonim sedang siap-siap untuk kelas masak jadi tidak bisa menemanimu,"

M..manis?

Baekhyun pun mengangguk tak keberatan. "Y..ya, tak apa-apa, eomeonim. Aku akan menunggu Chanyeol disini," Ibu Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Apa aku boleh melihat-lihat?" tanyanya pada Tao yang sedang menelitinya dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"Silakan, silakan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, kakak ipar~"

BLUSH..

"A..aku bukan pacar Chanyeol!" elak Baekhyun dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Baekhyun menatap ke arah tembok yang dipenuhi foto-foto perjalanan keluarga Chanyeol sejak kecil hingga sekarang.

Baekhyun menyedekapkan kedua tangannya didepan perut ratanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto-foto itu. Chanyeol kecil tampak sangat lucu dengan pipi tembam dan kacamata oval. Oh, jangan lupakan ferret yang bergelut manja diantara telapak tangan Chanyeol kecil. Lalu foto Tao kecil terpajang di sebelah foto tadi.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika wangi lasagna beef yang baru keluar dari oven tercium oleh indera penciumannya. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan kembali melihat-lihat foto-foto tadi.

Sialnya, aroma itu semakin menyebar hingga satu rumah.

Chanyeol dimana...

Jam arloji Baekhyun menunjukkan ia telah menunggu hampir setengah jam. Chanyeol spa ata apa? Entahlah.

Aroma itu kembali tercium. Kali ini wangi spaghetti dengan bumbu oregano yang Baekhyun kenal baik. Kaki Baekhyun tak sadar berjalan menghampiri tempat kelas memasak itu.

HAP.

Seseorang menangkup hidung dan mulut Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap. "Jangan dicium, tahan dirimu," ucapnya dengan suara rendah khasnya. Baekhyun mencoba menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ingin melihat siapa itu walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dari suaranya.

Jarak diantara wajah mereka tidak bisa dibilang jauh. Mungkin hanya sejengkal. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah sempurna, Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Maaf lama. Tadi airnya sedikit bermasalah," Chanyeol mengeringkan rambutnya asal dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Jangan lupakan senyum konyolnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tak apa. Kukira kau spa dan sauna tadi,"

Chanyeol hanya mengenakan wifebeater (sejenis kaus tanpa lengan) hitam dan celana santai selutut. Tatapannya tak lepas dari collarbones yang terekspos milik Baekhyun.

"A..apa?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang termangu memperhatikan tubuhnya. Chanyeol berdehem.

"Baju yang bagus. Omong-omong, bisa kita mulai trainingnya, pasien Byun?"

Lelaki yang satunya terkekeh singkat. "Jangan konyol,"

* * *

Baekhyun mengambil posisi disamping Chanyeol ketika wanita paruh baya itu mempersilakannya untuk duduk, tepat setelah meletakkan semangkuk sup diatas meja dan duduk disamping Tao, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang masih menatap Baekhyun cemas. Pria mungil disebelahnya berusaha mengukir sebuah senyuman sementara dirinya sendiri menatap makanan-makanan itu tajam, menelan produksi liurnya bulat-bulat.

Chanyeol perlahan membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun dibawah meja, memberikan sedikit tekanan disana seolah meminta lelaki mungil itu untuk tetap tenang.

"Makanlah, Baek,"

"Hm, jangan sungkan, hyung!" tambah Tao antusias.

Baekhyun menekan tangan Chanyeol diatas pangkuannya, Chanyeol berdiri untuk mengambil sepotong lasagna beef.

"Makanlah dengan tenang, pelan-pelan saja, okay?" bisik Chanyeol di daun telinga Baekhyun setelahnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak yakin, keningnya berkerut dan ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Chan-"

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengangguk yakin, melemparkan Baekhyun senyuman lebarnya.

Baekhyun mulai mengambil sepotong daging dari piringnya, memasukannya kedalam mulut dengan ragu. Beruntung ibu Chanyeol masih belum menyadari keanehan lelaki itu walaupun Tao tidak. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun untuk beberapa kali dan mencurigai gerakan kaku lelaki mungil dihadapannya. Tao bahkan menjatuhkan maniknya pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu hanya bersikap biasa saja, memotong kecurigaan Tao.

Ia memakan sajian didepan matanya dengan lahap walaupun ia sudah semaksimal mungkin menahan kebiasaan makannya yang buruk. Tak jarang Chanyeol memegang paha Baekhyun untuk menyadarkannya dan untung saja Baekhyun mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol.

"Apa enak?" tanya wanita yang sudah kepala lima itu pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum menanti jawaban lelaki imut yang kata Tao adalah pacar anaknya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Sangaaaaaat enak,"

Tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang seperti bocah kelaparan itu. Chanyeol menyelesaikan santapannya terlebih dahulu -ia terbiasa makan tidak terlalu banyak- tapi tidak beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun dan ibu Chanyeol bersamaan sedangkan Tao sibuk sendiri dengan makanannya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau makan sedikit sekali," tutur Baekhyun mengundang ibu Chanyeol untuk bicara juga.

"Lihat. Pacarmu saja bilang kau makan sedikit sekali. Sudahlah hentikan dietmu itu, kau sudah cukup proporsional,"

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa heboh karena Chanyeol diet namun semestinya ia cukup sadar diri. Harusnya ia yang wajib mulai diet karena berat badannya. Baekhyun menahan tawanya, membuat Chanyeol meliriknya tajam. "A..apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia kemudian membereskan alat makannya dan membawa benda-benda itu ke tempat cuci piring. Lelaki yang lebih pendek masih melanjutkan makannya. Sekelebat rasa penasaran dan was-was menghampirinya. Takutnya Baekhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya jika ia tak memantaunya disampingnya. Tak berlama-lama disana, Chanyeol kembali duduk ke sebelah Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk makanannya," ucap Baekhyun setelah ia menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya. Jamuan yang luar biasa. Yang lebih luar biasanya lagi, ia dapat mengatasi kebiasaan buruknya. Lumayan untuk latihan hari pertama..

Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi Baekhyun. "Sama-sama. Senang kau menikmati makanannya. Untung saja ada kau, kalau tidak mungkin ini tak akan habis-habis,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'ayo-kita-ke-kamarku' dan Baekhyun mengerti. Jadi Baekhyun meletakkan alat makannya seperti yang tadi Chanyeol lakukan dan naik ke kamar Chanyeol meninggalkan Tao dan ibunya yang masih makan.

"Aku berhasil, Yeol! Astaga aku tidak percaya ini, aku berhasil makan tanpa harus membuat malu diriku digadapan orang lain. Astaga aku senang sekali," kata Baekhyun girang tepat setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat," Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebagai tanda selamat.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar memeluk Chanyeol erat. Sangat erat. Membuat debaran jantung Chanyeol berubah drastis menjadi tak karuan. "Terima kasih," Lalu Baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah sempurna ketika ia masih belum bisa mengontrol debarannya dan melihat senyum favorit Baekhyun -dan favoritnya juga- tepat dihadapan matanya. Ia ingin mimisan namun itu terlalu konyol untuknya yang amat jarang mimisan. Ia ingin membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya namun ia belum siap melihat respon Baekhyun nantinya.

Intinya, Chanyeol jatuh cinta.

Itu saja yang bisa otak Chanyeol deskripsikan untuk perasaannya saat ini.

"A..aku butuh bantuanmu Baek. Tapi aku tak yakin kau mau membantuku atau tidak karena aku tidak bisa jamin akan selesai jam berapa," tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun.

"Apa itu? Aku sedang luang kok,"

"Great," batin Chanyeol. "Eum, begini. Profesor Kang memintaku untuk membuat animasi tentang kampus kita, untuk promosi katanya. Jadi, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan itu bersamaku. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harapan.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa perlu berpikir lama-lama. "Anggap saja ini balas budiku karena kau telah membantuku hari ini," Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil lalu tersenyum lebar. Andai saja jantung Chanyeol tidak dilindungi tulang-tulang rusuk mungkin jantungnya sudah loncat keluar.

"Baguslah. Ayo kita mulai,"

* * *

Sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu mereka berdua berkutat dengan komputer masing-masing. Kebetulan Chanyeol mempunyai komputer kerja lebih dari satu jadi memudahkan mereka untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Baekhyun sibuk menggambar di drawing-pad yang tersambung ke komputer, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mendisain videonya.

Beruntung tangan Baekhyun cukup cepat mengerjakan gambarnya. Dengan earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, Baekhyun semakin tak tahu menahu dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Seperti Chanyeol yang terus meliriknya sedaritadi, contohnya.

Bibir Baekhyun melantunkan pelan senandung indah lagu yang sedang ia dengar. Tanpa melepas pandangannya pada pekerjaannya ia memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya pelan mengikuti irama ketukan lagu.

Chanyeol gundah. Matanya tak berhenti juga menatap bibir tipis lelaki disebelahnya itu. Bibir favorit yang sudah ia cicipi dua kali terhitung sejak kejadian di terminal kereta waktu itu. Chanyeol bukanlah seorang maniak. Namun Baekhyunlah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu. "Baek," panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada Baekhyun malah semakin mengencangkan suara nyanyiannya.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya sedikit lebih kencang.

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Berarti pepatah 'Music on, world off' benar pada kenyataannya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan melepas sebelah earphone-nya. "Aku memanggilmu daritadi, Baek,"

"A-ah, maaf Yeol. Lagunya membuat suaramu tak kedengaran,"

"Tak apa. Hm, sepertinya ada kendala,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Hm?"

"Sepertinya kita harus melanjutkan ini di project room kampus. Bahan selanjutnya ada disana dan itu cukup penting," tutur Chanyeol sedikit frustasi.

"Kalau begitu ya ayo kita lanjutkan disana saja," usul Baekhyun sambil menyimpan pekerjaan yang telah ia buat tadi.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi mereka beranjak pergi ke kampus dengan mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa menyetir? Tentu saja. Ia kan lelaki idaman.

Tadinya Tao merengek ingin ikut -yah kalian tahu lah apa yang akan ia lakukan disana dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- tapi setelah ibunya mengajak Tao menemaninya ke mall, tentu saja ia lebih memilih ibunya.

Baguslah. Tak ada yang mengganggu mereka berdua.

Mazda X5 putih itu membelah jalan tol dengan kecepatan delapan puluh kilometer per jam dalam hening. Chanyeol fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya, Baekhyun sibuk sendiri dengan lagu yang diputar di radio. Tak ada yang berinisiatif angkat bicara, tidak sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan menyelip mereka.

"ASTAGA TADI HAMPIR SAJA," kata Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat karena kejadian mengagetkan barusan.

Chanyeol reflek membunyikan klakson mobilnya ketika mobil itu lewat. "Dasar gila," desis chanyeol. Ia melirik kearah lelaki yang tadi setengah berteriak itu. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil menampilkan deretan giginya yang agak kecil. "Mungkin dia kebelet buang air kecil?" candanya.

"Apa jangan-jangan orang tadi ingin melahirkan?" tutur Chanyeol lebih tak masuk akal.

"Orang yang sedang hamil besar tidak mungkin menyetir, Yoda," Baekhyun tak sadar memukul pelan lengan atas Chanyeol. "Hei, aku sedang menyetir. Kalau nanti menabrak bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir pukulanku mampu membuat mobil ini oleng?"

Chanyeol memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya. "Ah, benar juga. Kau 'kan lemah," Baekhyun meliriknya sinis lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tak membalas ledekan dari si lelaki tinggi.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai ke gedung kampus yang lebar itu. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus mahasiswa yang untungnya terletak tak jauh dari ruang kerja mereka nanti. Lelaki tinggi itu membukakan safety-belt Baekhyun dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit mundur dengan canggung. Chanyeol tersenyum memunculkan lesung pipi lucunya. "Sudah sampai, tuan Putri," ledeknya.

"Si..siapa yang tuan putri!" Baekhyun buru-buru membuka pintu mobil dan melesat keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu masuk project room yang hanya dapat diakses oleh mahasiswa yang berkepentingan, seperti dia contohnya. Baekhyun sendiri jujur saja baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang hanya dapat diakses para senior. Ia sempat berpikir mengapa Chanyeol begitu mempercayakannya sehingga ia bisa diajak ke tempat ini dan bahkan membantu mengerjakan proyeknya. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya nanti.

Ruangan berukuran sembilan meter kali lima meter yang di setiap sudutnya terdapat komputer high-spec dan sebuah sofa kecil di salah satu sisi. Benar-benar tempat yang cocok dan nyaman untuk bekerja. Chanyeol memutar saklar lampu dan mengaturnya agar tidak terlalu terang dan gelap. Ia terbiasa bekerja di ruangan yang agak remang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyalakan komputer masing-masing dan memulai pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Satu setengah jam telah berlalu dan mereka masih sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Bahkan mereka tidak mengganti posisi duduk mereka. Tidak minum, tidak makan. Mereka terlalu fokus sampai melupakan hal-hal itu. Tapi tak lama Baekhyun-lah yang bergerak lebih dulu. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering dan matanya sedikit sakit karena menatap layar komputer terlalu lama.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kulkas kecil tempat Chanyeol biasa menyimpan minuman dingin dan makanan ringan. "Ah.. Pegalnya," gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil membuka minuman soda kaleng berwarna hitam yang barusan dikeluarkan dari lemari pendingin.

Ia lalu mengambil satu kaleng lagi dan membukakannya untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun menempelkan kaleng dingin itu ke pipi Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu tersentak kaget dengan rasa dingin yang menjalar ke kulitnya. Gumaman 'eh' lolos dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Minumlah. Kau pasti haus,"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengambil minuman kaleng itu. "Thanks,"

Minuman soda berwarna hitam itu -coca cola- sedikit keluar dari bibir Baekhyun sehingga menetes ke bajunya. Ia mengelap noda bekas tetesan tadi dengan tangannya tapi yang terjadi malah noda itu semakin menyerap. "Chanyeol-ah, apa kau punya tisu?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Cola-ku sedikit menetes ke bajuku," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk noda di bajunya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Dimana?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada tubuh Baekhyun -lebih tepatnya dadanya- mencari jejak noda yang Baekhyun ributkan tadi. Baju yang Baekhyun kenakan berwarna hitam, jadi noda itu tak begitu terlihat.

Seharusnya Chanyeol yang gugup karena berada sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun namun yang terjadi adalah jantung Baekhyun yang berdetak tak karuan. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol meraba baju yang ia kenakan yang secara tidak langsung bisa dibilang menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun seketika merasa dalam mode panik sekarang. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Dasar mesum.

Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dan Chanyeol reflek menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Nanti nodanya juga hilang. Toh bajumu juga berwarna gelap jadi tak begitu terlihat,"

Benar juga sih. Kenapa Baekhyun menjadi over-reacted begini setiap kali ia bersama Chanyeol. Inginnya ia selalu tampil baik didepan lelaki bertelinga lebar itu namun pasti selalu saja ada yang menghalangi. Tapi walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tetap menganggap Baekhyun lucu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan tugas mereka sudah selesai. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak pukul tujuh tadi namun ia menunggu Chanyeol sambil membaca beberapa komik yang tersusun di rak. Chanyeol merenggangkan ototnya.

_Melelahkan_, batinnya.

Chanyeol mengusap ujung matanya lalu menemukan sesosok tubuh duduk dengan tidak elitnya dengan komik di tangannya. Tunggu. Tapi tampaknya ia tak sedang membaca. Ia tertidur? Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah terlelap menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Posisi tidurnya semakin miring sampai akhirnya kepalanya mendarat ke sofa. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan lelaki imut itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur dan mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Melihat Baekhyun tidur dengan wajah penuh ketenangan membuat hati Chanyeol tenang juga. Darahnya berdesir pelan meninggalkan perasaan asing di dalam dirinya. Ia menelan ludahnya pelan dan sedikit susah payah ketika melihat baju yang Baekhyun kenakan sedikit menampakkan kulit putih mulusnya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol menutup daerah yang terbuka tadi.

Jemari panjang Chanyeol mengusap hidung kecil Baekhyun lembut, tak bermaksud mengganggu tidur Baekhyun. 'Kau lelaki tapi cantik..,' batinnya.

Entah bagaimana Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang sedang berada di sekitar wajahnya. Lalu menggenggamnya erat, dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah; ia membayangkan melihat Baekhyun dengan posisi begini setiap paginya, terbaring di sebelahnya, dekat dengannya, mudah didekapnya. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir lamunan-lamunan yang mungkin masuk ke daftar impiannya. Hati Chanyeol lagi-lagi berdebar tanpa ia suruh. Perasaan ini membuatnya nyaman sekaligus gusar. Apa perasaan ini benar? Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu.

Chanyeol mengeliminasi jarak antara wajah mereka. Ia tak peduli lagi apa yang akan Baekhyun pikirkan mengenainya, ia rindu bibir itu. Beberapa milimeter lagi sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Kemudian bibir itu menempel pada bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menciumnya duluan.

Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

Hajar saja saya karena update lama + pendek banget cuma 2,7k TT

yah walopun CB moment lagi merajalela tapi tetep kayaknya suliiiiit bgt nuang inspirasi itu ke dalam tulisan. entah kenapa. /sobs/

next chapter janji update panjang dan diusahakan fast update. Diusahakan ;;;)

.

Thanks a lot buat yang uda review!

.

_**REVIEW**_ again please?

.

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:** _T__emptations_

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun menyesuaikan pencahayaan kamarnya dengan indera penglihatannya. Ia lalu duduk dan mengusap mata kirinya pelan. Lelaki imut itu ingat jelas terakhir kali Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya setelah mengerjakan proyek mereka. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun lupakan. Dan sepertinya itu cukup berpengaruh secara krusial pada dirinya tapi ia belum dapat mengingat kejadian itu.

Ah.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingat. Itu hanya mimpi.

Tapi.. benarkah?

-Flashback: Baekhyun's dream-

_Baekhyun sedang membaca rentetan buku komik yang tersimpan di project room. Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di komik itu. Saking serunya, ia bahkan melupakan keadaan sekitarnya. Termasuk Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menghampiri Baekhyun, duduk disebelahnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekatkan kepalanya, kemudian menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mendaratkan ciuman panas di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melepas komik yang sedang ia pegang dan beralih melingkarkan lengannya disekitar leher Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol menyapu bersih bibir Baekhyun sambil mengabsen rentetan gigi kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak membalas ciuman lelaki tinggi itu. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melayang terlampau jauh. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi semakin intim dan dalam. Lidah Chanyeol melesak kedalam mulut Baekhyun, mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bertarung. Baekhyun tak tahan lagi, ia pun mempersilakan Chanyeol mengeksplor mulutnya. Baekhyun sedikit mengulum bibir bawah Chanyeol yang agak tebal. _

_Setelah ia rasa ada sesuatu yang sedang mencoba membuka celananya, Baekhyun terbangun._

Wajah Baekhyun merona hebat. Membayangkan mimpi yang tadi malam -sebelum Chanyeol membangunkannya- membuat ia bergidik sendiri. Ia tak menyangka otaknya yang cukup bersih itu dapat memimpikan hal seaneh itu. Aneh bagi Baekhyun. Ia pikir otaknya mungkin konslet karena _cola_ kemarin. Mungkin.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, yang berarti ia harus bergegas bersiap pergi kuliah. Baekhyun meraih handuk yang ia gantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan lelaki itu nanti? Reaksi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan? Baekhyun memilih untuk memikirkannya didalam kamar mandi saja.

* * *

Tao tak henti-hentinya menusuk Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh. Pasalnya, sedaritadi kakak laki-lakinya itu tak berhenti tersenyum sendiri. Entah ibunya menyadarinya juga atau tidak, ibunya berangkat kerja terlebih dulu meninggalkan kedua putranya yang sedang makan.

"Hei, berhentilah begitu, hyung. Kau tampak seperti... _mental_,"

Chanyeol menatap Tao sambil mengunyah dan dengan senyum aneh itu. "Hm?"

Tao menghela nafas lalu menyelesaikan sarapannya. "Aku duluan,"

"Tak jadi kuantar?" tanya Chanyeol. Kemarin Tao merengek minta diantar pergi ke sekolah, sekarang malah mendahuluinya. Mau anak ini apa, sih?

"Aku tak mau satu mobil dengan orang sakit mental sepertimu, hyung. Lagipula Fanfan sudah didepan rumah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Dah, aku duluan,"

Belum sempat Chanyeol membalas salam adiknya, Tao sudah menghilang duluan. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya cuek lalu kembali fokus pada _bacon and egg_-nya. Bacon... Baekhyun.. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri lagi. Beginikah efek jatuh cinta? Atau efek habis dicium seseorang yang didamba?

Chanyeol mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, ketika ia sedang ingin mencuri kesempatan mencium Baekhyun, tapi malah lelaki yang sedang tertidur itu yang menciumnya duluan.

-Flashback: Reality-

_Chanyeol mengusap ujung matanya lalu menemukan sesosok tubuh duduk dengan tidak elitnya dengan komik di tangannya. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah terlelap menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Posisi tidurnya semakin miring sampai akhirnya kepalanya mendarat ke sofa. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan lelaki imut itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur dan mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol tersenyum tipis._

_Melihat Baekhyun tidur dengan wajah penuh ketenangan membuat hati Chanyeol tenang juga. Darahnya berdesir pelan meninggalkan perasaan asing di dalam dirinya. Ia menelan ludahnya pelan dan sedikit susah payah ketika melihat baju yang Baekhyun kenakan sedikit menampakkan kulit putih mulusnya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol menutup daerah yang terbuka tadi._

_Jemari panjang Chanyeol mengusap hidung kecil Baekhyun lembut, tak bermaksud mengganggu tidur Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang sedang berada di sekitar wajahnya. Lalu menggenggamnya erat, dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya._

_Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Hati Chanyeol lagi-lagi berdebar tanpa ia suruh. Perasaan ini membuatnya nyaman sekaligus gusar. Chanyeol mengeliminasi jarak antara wajah mereka. Ia tak peduli lagi apa yang akan Baekhyun pikirkan mengenainya, ia rindu bibir itu. Beberapa milimeter lagi sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Kemudian bibir itu menempel pada bibir Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun menciumnya duluan. Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak._

_Chanyeol sedikit kaget ketika Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya. Seharusnya lelaki tinggi itu yang memimpin aktivitas mereka, namun kenapa malah si uke yang tampak memimpin. Chanyeol dengan sigap mengimbangi permainan mereka._

_Chanyeol semakin kaget ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan meletakannya tepat didepan celana Baekhyun. Apa yang si mungil ini pikirkan, sih? Sebelum semuanya berakhir buruk, Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka. Ia terduduk sambil menjaga jarak._

_Si mungil ini hanya bermimpi?_

_Gila. Ini gila._

_Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun, memastikan ia benar-benar tertidur atau tidak. Dan ternyata ia benar-benar tertidur. Ya Tuhan, untung saja Chanyeol berhasil menahan diri._

_Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun, lelaki itu pun terbangun dengan mudahnya. Aneh. Dicium tidak bangun, hanya ditepuk pelan langsung bangun._

_"Ayo kita pulang. Project-nya sudah selesai. Kuantar kau ke apartemenmu," Baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang mengangguk setuju._

Chanyeol meletakkan peralatan makannya, kemudian membersihkan meja makannya, dan melesat ke kampus dengan mobilnya. Ia tak sabar melihat si lelaki mungil itu lagi. Semoga saja ia dapat bersikap wajar seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, semoga saja.

* * *

Sehun sudah absen selama delapan hari dan itu membuat Baekhyun cukup kerepotan. Pasalnya, Baekhyunlah yang bertanggung-jawab mencatat lengkap semua yang dosennya terangkan -biasanya ia jarang menulis- dan memberikannya kepada Sehun untuk disalin ulang. Apa bulan madu memang selama itu, batinnya. Untung Baekhyun masih bisa memaklumi keadaan Sehun saat ini. Baekhyun mengecek arlojinya, beberapa menit menuju jam istirahat.

Ketika jam istirahat, saat Baekhyun sedang membeli susu sebagai pengganjal lapar di perut, ekor matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin bersama seorang temannya. Ia buru-buru mengambil pesanannya dan pergi dari kantin. Pikirannya masih kacau semenjak mimpi itu.

Baekhyun melarikan diri ke ruang kelas Xiumin dan berencana menikmati susunya disana. Setidaknya ia aman sekarang.

Xiumin yang sedang mendengar lagu dari _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya tak menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun. Memang dasarnya Baekhyun adalah seorang yang jahil, ia menarik salah satu _earphone_ itu dan memasangkannya ke telinganya sendiri dan duduk di sebelah si lelaki _chubby._

"Kau membuatku kaget," desis Xiumin.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. "Memang niatku begitu," Ia lalu menusuk sedotannya ke kotak susu dan menyedot isinya perlahan.

"Tumben sekali kau kesini," Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya pura-pura tak tahu. "Aku mengikuti suara hatiku," kata Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang dilebih-lebihkan, membuatnya menerima pukulan telak dipelipisnya.

"Lebih menjijikkan dari Jongdae yang sedang merayu," ucap Xiumin diikuti dengan tawa kecil mereka berdua. Baekhyun kemudian menepuk lengan pria dengan pipi tembam itu, bermaksud mengganggunya lebih. Sementara Xiumin menatapnya horor, Baekhyun malah memutar-mutar kotak susunya yang ia letakkan diatas meja, menjeda minumnya karena ia bermaksud untuk berbicara.

"Aku mimpi buruk semalam,"

Xiumin menatapnya dengan kedua alis saling bertautan, "Uhm- entahlah, mungkin bukan mimpi buruk juga. Hanya saja agak sedikit mengerikan," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan senyuman aneh ketika otaknya kembali memutarkan siklus kejadian itu. Ia tahu ia bukan anak remaja yang baru saja bermimpi basah, namun ini terasa asing- sekaligus nikmat. _Astaga Baekhyun, apa yang kau pikirkan._

"Mimpi apa? Bertemu dengan _Prince Charming_?" Xiumin meledeknya, pria kecil disampingnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Suara seseorang yang menabrak pintu kelas membuat hampir semua orang yang sedang berada di dalam kelas itu menoleh lalu tertawa dan terkikik. Termasuk Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang hampir tersendak susu. "Pacarmu itu bodoh sekali, sih." ejek Baekhyun. Jongdae kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka dan duduk di depan Xiumin.

"Hai, Baozi~"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nada menggelikan seperti itu." Xiumin sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Ah.. dia malu. Baekhyun hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah mereka.

Lalu senyumnya perlahan menghilang ketika ekor matanya menemukan seorang pria kelewat tinggi masuk kedalam kelas.

"Mati aku.." batinnya.

Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya berharap agar mata bulat itu tidak menangkap basah dirinya. Tapi kenyataannya si manusia tinggi itu malah semakin mendekatinya. Dengan gerak cepat Baekhyun mengambil asal buku dari meja Xiumin dan berpura-pura seakan sedang membacanya dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Hei, _bro_!" Jongdae menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk disebelahnya, didepan Baekhyun. Si lelaki yang sedang berdebar itu masih sibuk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dibalik buku. Chanyeol mengernyit alisnya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik Xiumin seakan bertanya 'lelaki ini kenapa?' dan Xiumin mengendikkan bahunya. 'Tanya saja sendiri,' balas Xiumin dengan tatapan mata dan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Belajar, Baek?" Wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul ketika Baekhyun sedikit menurunkan buku yang sedang 'dibaca'-nya.

Reflek Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya karena wajah pria didepannya bisa dibilang lumayan dekat. Baekhyun lalu dengan canggung mengangguk pelan. "I-iya."

Chanyeol memanggutkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum tertahan. "Tapi kau memegang bukunya terbalik, Baek."

Haha. Konyol.

Sangat konyol.

Xiumin dan Jongdae yang sedaritadi menyaksikan sitkom dadakan didepan mereka hanya bisa tertawa tertahan sambil memukul-mukul meja -suatu hal yang pasti dilakukan jika sedang tertawa. Baekhyun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti memerah sempurna sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin secepatnya lari dan kabur dari tempat ini kalau ia bisa.

Chanyeol meloloskan tawa ringannya yang membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti ia sedang dipojokkan.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau disini? Bukankah kau ada pelajaran setelah ini?"

"I-iya. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk membela diri dengan melempar pertanyaan yang sama ke pria tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Jongdae, menunggu temannya yang menjawab untuk apa dirinya kesini.

"Apa aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya si pria _chubby. _

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan meletakkan buku yang ia pegang. "A-aku keluar dulu. Mungkin sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir. _Bye_!" Dan Baekhyun menghilang dari tempatnya secepat kilat.

"_Go get him, bro. _Dia hanya malu, percaya padaku. Aku ini pakarnya." ucap Jongdae sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak si lelaki tinggi dan meloloskan senyum khas-nya.

"Baekhyun bodoh, kau bodoh, dasar bodoh ceroboh idiot!" gumamnya pelan mengutuk dirinya sendiri seraya berjalan dan menepuk keningnya berulang-ulang kali. Ia bingung pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal sebodoh tadi. Berakting membaca buku dengan buku terbalik? Apa-apaan itu. Memalukan. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Masih kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi menuju berakhirnya jam istirahat.

Apakah telinga Baekhyun sedang bermasalah atau memang ada yang sedang memanggilnya? Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan si pria tinggi bertelinga lebar yang membuatnya berdebar belakangan ini sedang berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Apa lagi hal konyol yang akan Baekhyun lakukan kali ini..

Baekhyun lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan lebih cepat. Namun Chanyeol tampak belum menyerah juga. "Hei! Baek!" panggilnya membuat Baekhyun semakin panik.

Sepertinya dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Chanyeol, tangan besarnya berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Dan lelaki mungil itu berhenti berjalan. Skak mat, Byun. Silakan nikmati debaran sialan dari dada kirimu itu.

"E-eh, ada apa Chanyeol _sunbae-nim_?" Kalimat itu lolos tanpa ia sadari. Dan jangan lupakan nadanya yang sok tenang padahal jiwa didalam dirinya sedang berteriak minta tolong.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mimik bingung yang bisa dibilang imut itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Si-siapa yang menghindarimu? Aku biasa saja.. Memang ada apa sampai aku harus menghindarimu?"

Bohong besar. Wajahmu bahkan memerah begitu setiap bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Begitu.." Chanyeol memanggut mengerti. "Tapi kau tampak begitu." lanjutnya.

"Be-begitukah?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Bagus, sekarang suasana benar-benar menjadi canggung. Beberapa mahasiswa lain berlalu tak begitu mempedulikan mereka berdua yang sedang berdiri berhadapan ditengah koridor.

Kedua orang itu kemudian berjalan beriringan setelah Baekhyun mengambil langkah terlebih dulu. Anehnya, biasa mereka dapat membicarakan apapun yang muncul secara random dari pikiran mereka dan berakhir menjadi obrolan seru. Tapi kali ini tidak. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Uhm-" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tak apa, kau duluan saja yang bicara, _sunbae_."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku seformal itu? Kupikir kita sudah cukup dekat."

Lelaki yang satu lagi tersenyum canggung menanggapi pernyataan Chanyeol. "Jadi kau mau aku memanggilmu apa?" Ia lagi-lagi menggaruk tengkuknya.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir mencoba mengingat apa panggilan yang biasa Baekhyun gunakan untuk memanggilnya dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Hmm.. Biasa kau memanggilku 'Chan' atau 'Yeol', kan? Kenapa kau berhenti memanggilku begitu? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu secara tidak sadar?"

_Ya, Park Chanyeol. Dalam mimpiku._

Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tid-tidak, kok! A-aku hanya merasa memanggilmu 'sunbae' lebih terkesan formal."

"Sejak kapan kita menjadi formal satu sama lain?"

Skak mat. Baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apalagi padahal ia biasanya akan dapat menjawab berbagai macam perkataan dan membuat percakapan tetap terasa nyaman. Otaknya berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan kalau bisa membawanya menjauh dari si pria tinggi itu.

"Uhm.. A-aku ingin.. menelepon Sehun dulu- Ya! Menelepon Sehun! S-sampai jumpa!" Baekhyun dengan gugup mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel Sehun yang tertera di _speed-dial _nya. Semoga dengan begini Chanyeol dapat meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Ide bagus! Ayo menelepon mereka! Aku penasaran mereka tak kunjung masuk kuliah juga sampai hari ini.. Ah jadi rindu.."

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, rencananya gagal total. Malah semakin membawanya lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menariknya ke suatu tempat yang kondusif bagi mereka untuk menelepon pasangan itu.

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya beberapa kali ketika anak itu butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjawab teleponnya. Chanyeol berdiri sedekat ini dengannya membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin menghangat, jemari lentiknya mengipas wajahnya secara tak sadar.

"Kau panas, Baek?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung. Terlihat jelas bahwa disini Baekhyun adalah yang satu-satunya masih membayangkan mimpi terkutuk itu. Well, ia harap Chanyeol sudah melupakannya.

"S-sehun!" Baekhyun hampir berteriak diponselnya. Tetapi seseorang disebrang sana terdengar tidak begitu merespon.

"_Nnh- H..hunhh-_"

..What the?

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memanas, mungkin wajahnya sudah sepanas panci penggorengan yang habis digunakan untuk memasak. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung melihat Baekhyun yang tengah membuka mulut kecilnya sambil tergagap yang membuatnya benar-benar seperti anak idiot.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya, menyuruh Chanyeol mendengar sendiri apa yang telah ia dengar barusan. Suara-suara yang menurutnya terkutuk dan kurang pantas untuk didengar telinga Baekhyun yang masih polos dan suci. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil benda persegi panjang tipis berwarna silver itu dari tangan lelaki yang lebih mungil dan menekan tombol _loud-speaker_ agar keduanya bisa mendengar suara Sehun bersama-sama.

"_Hhhh.. T-tung..gu- ah!_"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan menahan nafas sebentar. Setidaknya ia juga manusia yang peka terhadap suara aneh yang mencurigakan itu. Telinga dobinya memerah, Baekhyun melihat itu.

Memalukan. Baekhyun tidak bisa bersikap apapun lagi selain menahan pipinya agar tidak terus memerah. Chanyeol menyeringai canggung. Keduanya tiba-tiba teringat kejadian mimpi itu dan, "Ah, Chan. Lebih baik kau mematikan ponselnya," Baekhyun tersenyum aneh, "Sepertinya mereka sedang.. sibuk."

Lalu Chanyeol menekan layar sentuh ponsel Baekhyun dan memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Kedua orang itu kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan, membuat mereka terdiam canggung dengan rona merah. Chanyeol berdehem memecah keheningan.

"Uh, malam ini apa kau ada acara?"

"Eh? Hmm," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah senyuman tipis padanya. "Aku diundang teman SMA-ku ke pesta lajangnya karena minggu depan ia akan menikah.. Dan katanya wajib membawa pasangan jadi-"

"Pe-pesta?" Oh, tidak. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus menghadapi jamuan besar-besaran. Ia belum cukup percaya diri dengan kebiasaan makan buruknya yang sebenarnya sudah semakin membaik itu walaupun di pesta itu ada Chanyeol yang akan mendampinginya.

Lelaki berkemeja putih dilapisi sweater tipis biru muda itu mengangguk. "Anggap saja _training_ selanjutnya, tak perlu takut dengan kebiasaanmu itu lagi, Baek. Tenang saja, ada aku kok." terang Chanyeol dengan tenang. Matanya menemukan kegelisahan dari balik ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang menimbang keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Baiklah.."

Lelaki yang satu lagi berteriak girang dalam hati, persis seperti berhasil mengajak seseorang untuk berkencan. Memang iya, kan? Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, memastikan lagi jam berapa pestanya akan dimulai.

"Jam delapan malam pestanya dimulai. Tak ada _dress-code_, yang penting kau terlihat tampan," Chanyeol menjeda sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kujemput jam tujuh, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"_Hyung_," Yixing langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang tengah ia baca, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari bajunya -lagi. "Kemeja putih atau hitam?" Baekhyun menjejerkan pakaian milik Yixing diatas kasur sambil menelitinya dengan seksama.

Yixing membagi pandangannya dengan tubuh Baekhyun dan bajunya, memastikan sepupunya yang tersayang ini dapat dengan bangga keluar dari apartemennya dan berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Yah, walaupun Baekhyun sudah mengelak berulang kali kalau mereka tidak berkencan, tapi Yixing dapat melihat kilat mata Baekhyun yang penuh dengan semangat ketika menyebutkan kata 'Chanyeol' dan 'pergi', siapa pula yang tak akan berpikir begitu.

"Putih membuatmu tampak lebih seksi," Yixing memijat dagunya sambil berpikir. "Kalau hitam membuatmu tampak eksotis." ujar lelaki berlesung pipi itu.

"Seksi?" Yixing mengangguk dengan wajah polos, lalu kembali pada bacaannya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, ia tak tahu harus memakai baju yang mana. Apakah ia perlu berpenampilan seksi, atau bahkan eksotis? Kalau Jongin sih memang eksotis karena warna kulitnya. Sedangkan dia? Baekhyun berhenti bermonolog sebelum ia benar-benar merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah satu jam lebih Baekhyun memelototi kedua pakaian milik sepupunya itu. Padahal hanya tinggal memilih baju saja tapi ia malah tampak seperti ini adalah hidup-matinya. Jarum jam terus berdetak, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat empat puluh lima menit. Dan Baekhyun masih belum bersiap.

"Ahhhh!" Baekhyun mengerang frustasi ketika notifikasi ponselnya berbunyi. Pesan singkat dari Chanyeol. Dan ia masih berpakaian kaos rumahan dan celana pendek dengan rambut super berantakan. Tangannya menyambar kemeja putih yang akhirnya ia pilih untuk kenakan, dengan sigap ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan segera bersiap-siap. Yixing tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena ternyata dia tertidur.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun langsung melesat ke lobi apartemennya. Semoga Chanyeol belum menunggu terlalu lama, batinnya. Baekhyun sedikit mengacak rambutnya agar lebih terkesan _manly_ dan sedikit _bad-boyish. _Baekhyun belum pernah mencoba _style _seperti ini sebelumnya namun ia pernah membaca artikel tentang tren baru-baru ini kalau wanita menyukai model rambut seperti ini. Entahlah Baekhyun berpikir apa tapi ia pikir dekat dengan beberapa wanita tak buruk juga.

Suara klakson mobil yang berhenti didepannya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit menunjukkan giginya dan berlari kecil untuk masuk kedalam. "Hai!" Suara Chanyeol menyapa telinganya sebelum ia melajukan mobilnya.

Baekhyun duduk dengan canggung. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap lurus kedepan, memutar otak bagaimana untuk memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol masih fokus dengan setir mobilnya membuat Baekhyun tampak berpikir apakah ia harus mengajak pria itu berbicara atau tidak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai dengan pertanyaan ringan, "Pestanya dimana?"

"Above-Five Bar, tidak jauh dari sini."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mengusap tengkuknya. "Kau gugup, Baek?" Kali ini suara Chanyeol yang memulai.

Baekhyun menunjukkan cengiran canggungnya. "A-aku kurang percaya diri dengan style-ku hari ini. Yeah.. Kau tahu ini bukan style-ku."

"Memang style-mu yang seperti apa?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri berpikir apa yang harus dijawabanya. Mungkin ia salah memulai, karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana style-nya. Mungkin sweater merah muda dengan syal warna beige? Atau malah kaus rumahan?

Ia hanya merasa pakaiannya sangat formal dan ia tidak terbiasa. Ya, kalian tahu ia sudah menghindari pesta dan tentu saja 'pakaian untuk ke pesta' –seperti kemeja– untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dan sekarang, ia harus berkencan –kalau ia bisa menyebutnya begitu– dengan pria tinggi itu dengan memakai kemeja. Rasanya… mereka seperti pasangan sungguhan.

Baekhyun menepis fantasinya sendiri terhadap Chanyeol. Mungkin pria itu tidak pernah menganggapnya demikian. Dan ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Ia masih ingat betul dengan pepatah "jangan berharap terlalu banyak, akan sangat sakit kalau ternyata semua hanya imajinasi kosong"

Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam kedalam pikirannya sendiri, Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Kita sudah sampai, Baek." Suara beratnya membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol keluar terlebih dulu dan Baekhyun baru akan melepas _seat-belt_-nya. Chanyeol membukakan pintu dan membiarkan partner kencannya keluar dengan sangat anggunnya –kalau saja Chanyeol bisa mengatakan demikian tanpa harus mendengar Baekhyun berceloteh mengenai 'Aku bukan wanita, Chanyeol! Aku tidak anggun.' Yang mana menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Silakan." Pria yang lebih tinggi mengukir senyum disekitar bibirnya, membuat debar jantung Baekhyun semakin membuatnya kewalahan karena ia bukan hanya gugup karena takut dirinya menjadi _brutal_ ketika melihat makanan, tetapi juga karena Chanyeol. Walaupun demikian, alasan yang terakhir itu pengecualian. Debar jantung karena pria dengan rentetan gigi putih itu membuatnya nyaman dan juga, bahagia.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat duduk penumpang dan berdiri berhadapan dengan pria tinggi. Ia harus sedikit mendongak untuk mempertemukan pandangan masing-masing.

Malam ini, Baekhyun menemukan kalau Chanyeol memiliki senyum paling lebar yang pernah dilihatnya, matanya berbinar dan alisnya sempurna. Wajah pria tinggi dihadapannya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyuman. Tangannya ingin merangkak naik untuk mengusap pipi Chanyeol, tetapi menahannya. Ia ingin terus menatapnya seperti ini, tetapi Chanyeol terlanjur menggandeng tangannya.

"Kau siap?"

"Mhm." gumam Baekhyun.

Masih dengan bergandengan tangan, langkah mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan diiringi oleh suara music yang melantun ringan di menyambut mereka. Sekelebat cerita novel klise mengenai sepasang kekasih yang berjalan berdampingan menghampiri benak Baekhyun. Ia membayangkan dirinya bersama pria tinggi disampingnya sekarang. Ia tenggelam kedalam fantasinya ketika ia mengintip Chanyeol yang berjalan lurus kedepan, tidak sadar ia sedang diperhatikan.

"Hey, _bro_!"

Chanyeol lalu melepas tautan jemari mereka dan menyapa beberapa temannya disana. Baekhyun memandangi mereka secara seksama. Semuanya tinggi dan tampan. Bahkan terlihat terpelajar. Ia menelan ludah ketika seorang wanita berjalan kearah mereka dan dirinyalah yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan wanita itu.

"Hello, guys." Suaranya lembut, wajahnya cantik. Baekhyun mungkin bisa merasakan matanya terbelalak ketika menatap lekuk tubuhnya. Balutan dress merah di kulit putihnya terlihat kontras dan cantik.

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangannya. Wajah pria tinggi itu berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi sangat cerah. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika ia memeluk wanita didepannya dengan hangat. Lama. Mereka berpelukan sangat lama sebelum wanita dengan kaki jenjang itu menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan Chanyeol.

"Hello, Chanyeol." Bulu matanya lentik membuat _eyesmile_ yang sangat manis.

"Hey, Cherry, _my another C_. Kau sangat cantik malam ini." puji Chanyeol. Tangannya masih menggantung di pundak wanita itu yang tidak dilapisi apapun.

Wanita yang sudah Baekhyun tahu namanya itu, Cherry, melemparkan senyum yang sama pada Chanyeol, senyuman yang mungkin akan menarik siapapun yang melihatnya. Wajahnya berseri, kulitnya mulus. Benar-benar seperti jelmaan dewi _Aphrodite_.

"Terima kasih, Chan. Kau juga tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Tampan."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Memangnya bagaimana aku yang 'biasa'? Apakah aku seburuk itu?"

Cherry tertawa ringan –dan elegant– lalu mengayunkan tangannya seolah mengekspresikan "Tidak, bukan begitu."

"Kau selalu tampak sangat.. _well_, mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit kaku. Tetapi mungkin kau sudah mengubah selera fashionmu. Aku benar kan?"

Chanyeol tersipu dan meloloskan tawa nya, begitu juga dengan Cherry. Baekhyun hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan canggung sebelum perlahan mundur beberapa langkah dari sisi Chanyeol, merasa tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

Si pria tinggi hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin. Apakah terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak. Kau masih sama seperti Chanyeol yang kukenal. Telingamu juga."

Cherry menutup mulutnya dengan sopan ketika ia akan tertawa sedikit lebih keras. Masa lalu mengingatkannya pada telinga Chanyeol. Dan ia selalu tertawa karena itu.

"Aish– kau ini. Yang penting menurutmu aku masih tampan kan. Aku tahu."

"Ugh, seseorang sedang mencoba menggodaku?"

"Oh tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak ingin cari mati hari ini."

Baekhyun memasang telinganya baik-baik. Ia bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Baekhyun berdiri sambil menatap kosong layar ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Entah mengapa ia menghela nafas berat ketika merasakan paru-parunya sesak. Ia seperti kehilangan antusias untuk datang kesini –mengencani Chanyeol yang berakhir sangat buruk.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari dimana keberadaan pria mungil itu sekarang karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan Cherry.

Baekhyun cemburu.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

hahahaha~ kesampean juga bikin Jealous!Baek -w-)b

CHANBAEK DI RETURN OF SUPERMAN IS SO SO SO SO CUTE OMG ;;;; O(-( jadi pengen bikin parents!chanbaek *eh

maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama TwT kemampuan menulis semakin berkurang /sighs/

makasih yang uda neror author buat lanjut ff ini, kalo gak mungkin ini belum lanjut2 :"3

.

_**REVIEW**_ juseyo :-)

.

Best regards,

_exoblackpepper_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **_Giant and Dwarf_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Terakhir kali yang ia ingat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemaninya, sekaligus menjadi _training_ yang untuk kesekian kali bagi dirinya. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia malah berdiri disini sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya. Baekhyun bosan. Pandangan matanya hanya menatap Chanyeol lekat sambil sesekali beralih dari _figure_ pria itu. Ia tidak ingin siapapun menyadari keberadaannya tetapi bukan berarti ia ingin sendirian. Mungkin akan terdengar omong kosong kalau ia mengatakan ia tidak ingin berbicara pada Chanyeol dan setidaknya keberadaannya disadari oleh pria yang mengajaknya kesini.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mencuri tatapan untuk menatap Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ada suara derap langkah terdengar mendekatinya. Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika yang datang menghampirinya adalah seorang pria tinggi yang berpakaian rapi dengan sepasang sepatu hitam kilat. Tangannya menggenggam dua gelas _cocktail_ yang Baekhyun yakin satu adalah miliknya.

"Hey."

Suaranya berat dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan pria itu mungkin menyapanya.

Baekhyun menoleh, berharap akhirnya ada seseorang yang menemaninya karena ia benar-benar kesepian.

"Halo," ulangnya, "Kau mau cocktail?"

"Oh, t-tentu." Jawab Baekhyun gugup. Pria itu mengambil posisi berdiri disamping Baekhyun dimana yang lebih mungil merasa begitu canggung. Ia menyesap minuman yang Baekhyun bisa menduga memiliki kadar alkohol sedikit lebih tinggi dari minumannya.

"Aku Henry. Kau tamu undangannya juga?"

Henry, pria itu, mengalihkan tatapan ke pria disampingnya, menunggu jawaban Baekhyun setelah ia melempar pandangan ke Cherry pada saat ia mengatakan 'tamu undangannya'.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun hanya merasakan dirinya mengeluarkan sebuah senyum kikuk sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol, ia mengusap tengkuknya lalu memutuskan mengangguk penuh kebohongan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa Cherry yang sekarang berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Henry hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun tidak asing dengan orang ini, ia melihat pria tinggi ini tadi berbicara dengan Chanyeol, salah satu dari pria yang ia katakan tinggi, tampan, dan terpelajar. Benar, wajahnya bersih, dagunya lancip dan garis rahangnya tegas.

_Chanyeol, cepatlah kemari.._, batinnya.

Keberuntungan sepertinya sedang tidak menghampiri Baekhyun. Wanita yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol tidak sengaja menatap tatapan memelas Baekhyun pada mereka, tepatnya pada punggung Chanyeol. _Sial, ia melihatku_. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia melakukan kontak mata secara langsung dengan Cherry dari jarak beberapa meter. Ia buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya kebawah.

Ia bisa merasakan senyuman wanita itu mengembang diantara sela bibir tipisnya yang merah, mengangkat kedua pipi mulusnya yang terlihat begitu cantik. Mungkin Cherry sedang menertawakannya. Mungkin.

"Kau mau makan?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Oh, tunggu, apa yang ia katakan tadi? Baekhyun berusaha mengingat apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Henry namun sebuah bau mulai mengganggunya. Ia tidak bisa mencerna ucapan Henry karena tiba-tiba bau makanan menguar hingga ke bagian depan ruangan.

Henry menatapnya curiga. "Hey, kau lapar? Jamuan makan malamnya akan segera dimulai di sebelah sana, kalau kau tidak keberatan.." Henry menekuk satu lengannya kebelakang menawarkan tangan Baekhyun untuk bertengger disela lengannya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pria itu, pikirannya mulai kalang kabut dan ia harus berusaha menahan dirinya sedikit lebih keras lagi untuk tidak berlari dan menyantap makanan itu dengan tidak sopannya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat aneh atau _freak_ karena Chanyeol pasti akan malu karenanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng sopan lalu mengulas sebuah senyum tipis menolak tawaran Henry, ia merasa bersalah karena ini. "Maaf, a-aku tidak bisa." Lalu Baekhyun mulai mengambil langkah mundur tidak jauh dari sana. Setidaknya ia harus mengurangi bau makanan tercium olehnya.

Ia menghela nafas lega ketika setidaknya ia berhasil mengendalikan kebiasaan buruknya. Sebenarnya memang sudah agak membaik, namun siapa yang tahu ia bisa saja tiba-tiba lepas kendali dan berhamburan ke arah meja makan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, itu sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi.

Henry berjalan menjauh menuju meja yang bisa terlihat telah menyajikan banyak hidangan sementara Baekhyun disini hanya memegang perutnya penuh harap. Ia lapar, tetapi ia tidak berani –lebih tepatnya tidak mungkin– makan tanpa Chanyeol disisinya. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang nanti.

Hal ini tentu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari sini dan mencari makanannya sendiri.

Baru saja ia berbalik, pergelangan tangannya terasa dicengkram oleh seseorang, "Ayo makan."

"Chanyeol?"

"Mhm. Ayo kita makan, kau pasti sudah lapar kan."

Baekhyun menatapnya, antara jengkel atau merasa bersalah pada pria itu karena ia telah menjadi beban baginya, ia memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa. Aku tidak akan mengganggu acaramu. Kau makanlah, aku akan menunggu."

Chanyeol tahu itu tidak jujur, Baekhyun tidak lagi terlihat seceria tadi, mungkin dirinya memang salah sudah meninggalkan pria mungil ini terlalu lama, pikirnya.

"Kau harus makan sekarang. Ayo cepat. Lagipula kita akan melakukan _training_ juga kan,"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Aku bisa saja membuatmu malu dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Selanjutnya ia berdiri memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar mereka bisa berdiri berhadapan. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu pria yang lebih kecil darinya dan berkata, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku membawamu kesini untuk mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku. Kalau kau pulang sekarang atau bersembunyi disini, mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa kau adalah–"

Chanyeol menjeda, merasa dirinya nyaris mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak Baekhyun tahu.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng, menarik tangan Baekhyun membawanya duduk dimeja makan. "Bukan apa-apa." Katanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada mereka semua sambil mengatakan bahwa ia berharap mereka bisa memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Baekhyun. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyapa Baekhyun, ada yang hanya melempar senyuman ramah, bahkan ada yang mengajak Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. Dan itu Henry.

Chanyeol menarik tempat duduk disampingnya dan menempatkan Baekhyun disana. Lalu ia mulai mengisyaratkan pria disampingnya agar mulai menyantap makanannya secara santai dan pelan.

Baekhyun menatap makanan-makanan didepannya seolah mereka semua adalah musuh terbesarnya dan ia harus tahu bagaimana untuk cara mengatasi itu semua. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa potong daging dan meletakkannya di piring Baekhyun. Ia juga mengambil beberapa sendok _kimchi_ untuk dicicipi oleh pria mungil itu.

Jongdae, pria yang duduk tidak jauh dari hadapan Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Ketika Baekhyun mulai memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulut dan mengunyah, suara Jongdae memecah hening.

"Temanmu terlihat sangat spesial, Chanyeol." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

Pria yang satu itu memang kalau berbicara cenderung _blak-blak-_an, terlalu jujur dan tidak berpikir sebelum mengucapnya, begitulah menurut Chanyeol. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika ucapan Jongdae mengundang tawa ringan beberapa orang, tidak terkecuali Cherry. "Benar, yang kau katakan memang benar."

_Blush_. Pipi baekhyun berhasil memerah dibuatnya. Ia sedang mengunyah dengan mulut penuh ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimatnya untuk Jongdae. Chanyeol segera menyadari hal itu, ia berbisik pada pria disampingnya, "Makannya pelan-pelan saja, kau tahu kan Jongdae orangnya seperti apa."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, perlahan menelan makanannya. Ia baru melihat Jongdae barusan. Ia hampir lupa kalau pria itu adalah teman akrab Chanyeol sehingga itu tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan berada disini juga, termasuk meledeknya dengan Chanyeol. _Ugh_, ini bukan ide yang bagus.

Bukan hanya Jongdae, tetapi beberapa orang disana juga menyadari sikap Chanyeol yang berbeda terhadap Baekhyun. Ia tampak memperhatikan Baekhyun, seperti hampir setiap lima menit atau disela waktu mulutnya mengunyah. Atau secara berkala menanyakan pada Baekhyun apakah ia baik-baik saja. Beberapa kali Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, lalu mengusap ibu jari di punggung tangan Baekhyun. Kemudian genggaman itu berakhir dengan tautan jemari tebal Chanyeol disela jari lentiknya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup lagi. Chanyeol memang selalu melakukan jurus ampuh ini dalam membantu memperbaiki kebiasan buruknya, seperti menggenggam tangannya. Tetapi mengapa hati Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerti hal itu? Tubuhnya mengartikan yang lain, ia pikir ini bukan hanya sekedar berpegangan tangan tetapi ada hal lain yang berusaha disampaikan disana. Baekhyun tahu ia menjadi lebih baik dalam menyantap 'musuhnya' tetapi bukan hanya itu.

Perjamuan makan malam hampir selesai, diakhiri dengan obrolan singkat diantara mereka sedangkan pria disamping Chanyeol hanya terdiam, merasa tidak ingin ikut kedalam topik mereka.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol, kau harus mengundangku juga kalau kau akan menikah. _Okay_?" kata Cherry dalam nada bercanda, ujung matanya melirik jahil ke arah pria disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Kita akan bertemu di pesta resepsimu minggu depan."

Wanita dengan mata bulan sabitnya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "Dan kau harus membawanya lagi." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menggandeng seorang pria lain yang diyakini Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengerti maksud dari wanita itu, suara Chanyeol menimpa pikirannya, "Tentu saja." Lalu Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun tanpa ragu-ragu. Jongdae berdeham dan semuanya terlihat menahan tawa mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Keheningan menyelinap masuk dan memenuhi udara ditengah-tengah mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan melainkan terus berjalan kearah sebuah taman yang hanya diterangi lampu remang. Baekhyun bilang ia merasa kenyang dan butuh sedikit berjalan-jalan sehingga Chanyeol membawanya kesini. Sebuah taman yang hampir dipenuhi pasangan kekasih, Baekhyun tidak ingin melihatnya, tetapi mereka banyak sekali disini –coret– benar-benar banyak. Seperti tempat rekreasi saja, pikirnya. Sementara dirinya dan Chanyeol lebih mirip seperti kura-kura canggung.

Pria yang lebih tinggi ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia pikir Baekhyun tidak ingin digganggu. Sementara Baekhyun ini berterima kasih namun ia kata-kata yang ada hanya terselip di tenggorokannya.

"Chan–" "Baek–"

Ucap mereka bersamaan, Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun sebaliknya dengan Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol.

"Kau duluan saja."

Baekhyun menatapnya ragu untuk beberapa detik, "Tidak, kau saja."

"Kau marah padaku?" Chanyeol memulai.

"Marah? Untuk apa?"

"Karena berbicara terlalu lama dengan Cherry. Mungkin?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, apakah ia harus berbohong lagi kalau ia tidak marah dan semua baik-baik saja ketika Chanyeol seperti melupakannya saat wanita itu seolah merampas perhatian Chanyeol darinya. Ia tidak suka itu. Entah mengapa, hanya saja ia tidak suka.

Baekhyun terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Menit selanjutnya, ia baru menyadari kalau ia tidak seharusnya demikian. Memang apa salahnya Chanyeol berbicara dengan wanita. Ia tidak bisa mengikat Chanyeol dan menuntutnya untuk selalu disampingnya juga. Malah seharusnya ia bersyukur kalau pria itu sudah bersedia membawanya kesana tadi. Lebih parahnya lagi, Baekhyun tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya cemburu pada Cherry karena pada kenyataannya wanita itu hanya teman lama Chanyeol yang minggu depan akan menikah.

Ia bahkan mendengar jelas apa yang disuruh Cherry pada laki-laki tinggi ini, hingga jantungnya seperti berhenti ketika Chanyeol terdengar sangat antusias tadi. Entah perasaannya saja atau tidak, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan pria itu.

"Baek, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"Menjawab apa?"

"Kau marah padaku?" Chanyeol mengulang.

"Sedikit. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Kali ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk jujur. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut halus pria disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf. Ia yang aku bilang teman SMA-ku dan akan melepas masa lajangnya. Dan pernikahannya minggu depan."

Baekhyun mengangguk atas penjelasan yang diberikan oleh si tinggi, "Aku juga minta maaf karena merepotkanmu dan aku tahu aku sangat bodoh karena sudah _ngambek_ untuk pulang tadi," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Aku tahu aku sangat merepotkanmu, Chan."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Tidak sama sekali. Kau lucu, dan aku menyukaimu."

_Oops_. Chanyeol salah bicara, lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengatakan apa yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung sambil berkedip, "K-kau bilang apa? Menyukaiku..?"

Ini bahkan lebih parah dari kebiasaan buruknya, Baekhyun seperti tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebar nan konyol miliknya, mengusap tengkuk lalu berdeham.

"_Yeah_, begitulah." Katanya canggung.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Ia mencari ide untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _training_-ku berhasil kan!" Nadanya ceria, berusaha menghapus keheningan disana. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya, mirip seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah.

Chanyeol merasa suasana tidak sedingin itu lagi sehingga ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Baekhyun, "Kebiasaan burukmu semakin berkurang. Itu hebat, perkembangan yang cukup baik." ucapnya seolah ia adalah seorang tutor professional bagi Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu kalau kita pergi bersama lagi!"

Baekhyun sungguh terdengar seperti sedang berbunga-bunga. Seakan Chanyeol akan lebih sering lagi membawanya keluar makan untuk berkencan, dan Chanyeol tidak akan malu karena membawa seorang 'teman kencan' yang sekarang sudah makan layaknya orang normal.

* * *

Lelaki bermata sipit itu langsung melemparkan dirinya sendiri keatas kasur. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya asal menghadap ke langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli beberapa stiker _glow-in-the-dark _berbentuk bintang kecil di sekitar lampu kamar. Perlahan sebuah lengkungan manis terukir dari bibirnya, Baekhyun tak dapat menahan kebahagiaannya. Ia persis orang gila sekarang.

Tangannya memeluk guling yang tadinya tergeletak didekatnya dengan erat sambil menggoyangkan badannya sangking senangnya. Seperti Ji Yeonhee yang kegirangan sehabis kencan dengan Channie di drama EXO Next Door. Untungnya Baekhyun tinggal sendirian, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir dengan adanya seseorang memperhatikan tingkah konyolnya saat ini.

_"Kau lucu.. Dan aku menyukaimu."_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol beberapa menit lalu bahkan masih terngiang jelas di benak Baekhyun. Menyukainya? Apa mungkin? Baekhyun tak terlalu ambil pusing, yang jelas ia sangat senang sekarang.

"Asdfghjkl–"

Dasar anak muda yang sedang kasmaran.

Butuh sekitar satu jam bagi Baekhyun untuk agak lebih tenang, kemudian ia membersihkan diri dan memakai piyama favoritnya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur, pikirnya. Baekhyun merangkak menuju nakas yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari kasurnya, tangannya berusaha meraih laptop yang terletak diatasnya. Jemari lentiknya dengan lincah menekan tombol _keyboard _–mengetik kode sandi yang ia pasang di _gadget_ favoritnya itu– dan ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat angka satu di pojok atas logo aplikasi Messenger-nya.

_**P_CYeoL**__ at 22:12PM _: Hei, smurf! Aku punya berita bagus~ Ketua Yayasan sangat menyukai hasil kerja kita kemarin! (emoji tepuk tangan) Ah aku senang sekali kekeke~ Terima kasih banyak, Baekkie!~ (emoji love)

Berarti pesan itu belum lama dikirim oleh Chanyeol, sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 23:12 malam. Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menjawabnya sekarang atau esok hari saja. Tapi logo kuning –yang berarti Chanyeol sedang _online_–muncul di sebelah _display name_-nya.

_**BBHyun_92 **__at 23:13PM_ : Maaf, aku baru sempat mengecek messenger-ku (emoji peace-sign) Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu! Selamat Chanyeol-sunbaenim! Kekeke~ :3

_**P_CYeoL**__ at 23:13PM _: Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak memanggilku 'sunbaenim'? Kita ini seumuran, Baekkie-ya.

Cepat sekali Chanyeol membalas pesannya, gumam Baekhyun sambil mengetik. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan lagi.

_**P_CYeoL**__ at 23:14PM _: Belum tidur? Ini sudah larut, loh.

_**BBHyun_92**__ at 23:14PM _: Terlalu cepat untuk tidur LOL. Kau sendiri?

_**P_CYeoL**__ at 23:15PM _: Insomnia.

_**BBHyun_92**__ at 23:16PM _: Butuh bantuan agar bisa tidur? :p

_**P_CYeoL **__at 23:16PM _: (emoji confused) Bagaimana caranya? Me-nina-bobo-kan aku? LOL

_**BBHyun_92**__ at 23:16PM _: Bukan ide yang buruk, mau kunyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur? '3'

"Eh? Menulis apa aku ini!?" Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak bisa menyadari apa yang sedang ia ketik dan kirim pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit jempolnya menunggu jawaban apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan. Semoga saja ia tak berpikir yang tidak-tidak, harapnya.

_**P_CYeoL **__is typing..._

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya diatas laptopnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup.

_**P_CYeoL **__at 23:20PM _: Call me ;;-)

_**P_CYeoL **__is offline._

"Apa-apaan si dobi itu!? Tsk." Baekhyun menggapai ponselnya yang tengah di-_charge_ dan mencabut _charger_-nya. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya dan memencet _speed-dial _nomor 3, nomor ponsel Chanyeol langsung muncul di layar ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol hijau dan nada sambung terdengar.

Satu bip.

Dua bip.

Tiga bip.

Empat b–

_"Hei,"_

"Chanyeol!"

_"Kau seharusnya sudah tidur, Baek."_

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Mungkin aku akan menggunakan waktu tidurku untuk menemani seseorang yang terserang insomnia malam ini."

_"Siapa? Aku?"_

Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan idiot. Terkadang ia merasa wajah Chanyeol juga terlihat seperti itu, idiot, jadi apa salahnya.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, kau ingin dinyanyikan apa untuk lagu pengantar tidur?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, menimbang lagu apa yang ingin teman dekatnya nyanyikan untuknya. _"Open Arms.. Apa kau tahu lagu itu?"_

"Hmm... Kuingat-ingat dulu, sepertinya aku pernah dengar," Baekhyun terdengar ragu. "bisa kau nyanyikan nadanya saja?"

Baekhyun berusaha menggali kembali memori didalam otaknya. Ia tahu lagu yang Chanyeol maksud adalah lagu legendaris pada masa orangtuanya yang mungkin masih pacaran saat itu dan sampai sekarang masih banyak orang yang tahu lagu itu. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak tahu nada-nada yang digumamkan si pria diseberang sana namun tiba-tiba ia teringat.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Aku sudah ingat." tutur Baekhyun sedikit bersemangat. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan bersiap untuk bernyanyi.

_Lying beside you_

_Here in the dark_

_Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

_Softly you whisper_

_You're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are_

_By my side_

_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say_

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms_

Chanyeol masih terdiam diujung sana ketika Baekhyun menyelesaikan lagunya. "Chan?"

_"Suaramu.. indah sekali, Baek.."_ Perasaan hangat menyelimuti relung dadanya, tanpa mereka sadari senyum tipis mengembang di wajah mereka. _"Aku tak tahu kau bisa bernyanyi dan kupikir kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang penyanyi."_ ujar Chanyeol dari seberang sana sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Itu mimpi lama," Baekhyun memindahkan posisi ponselnya ke telinga kiri dan membaringkan tubuhnya agar lebih santai. "Tapi terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Waktu menunjukkan lewat tengah malam dan mereka masih bercengkerama via telepon. Seperti tak pernah kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan, tak habis-habisnya melempar canda gurau. Mungkin jika mereka tinggal bersama, mereka akan sulit dipisahkan. Chanyeol sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputernya, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara tuts keyboard diketuk.

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

_"Tidak juga."_

"Tidurlah. Sudah lewat dari jam dua belas, aku tak mau melihat mata panda seperti milik Tao diwajahmu." canda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu membalas gurauan Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda. _"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada penampilanku, hm?"_ Senjata makan tuan, Byun. Pipi Baekhyun menghangat dan seketika ia merasa lidahnya kelu. Ada benarnya juga, sejak kapan Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya kecuali si Poker-face Sehun?

"Pe-percaya diri sekali kau ini!"

_"Tapi memang benar, kan? Buktinya saja kau tak mau ada kantung mata di wajah tampanku ini."_

"Karena kau akan tampak jelek!"

_"Ah, benar. Kau kan masih mau menikmati wajah tampanku~"_ godanya.

Sudah cukup rona merah yang lagi-lagi muncul di kedua pipi tembam Baekhyun. Sejak kapan aku jadi mudah merona begini?!

Keheningan sesaat merayap diantara mereka. Chanyeol yang tidak menyukai kecanggungan seperti ini pun angkat bicara. "Ayo kita tidur saja. Sudah semakin larut."

"H-hm, baiklah. Good night, Chan."

_"G-night, baby. Sampai jumpa besok."_

Tepat setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, ia langsung buru-buru menekan tombol merah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Chanyeol melempar tubuhnya keatas kasur. Ia yakin wajah Baekhyun saat ini pasti sangat merah. Dan ia suka pemandangan itu.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

haaaaaaaaahhh akhirnya bisa di-update juga TTTTT aku tau ini pendek banget ya ngga sih? iya kan TT

aku mau tau sesuatu nih.. kalian mau adegan apa dimunculin di ff ini? kalian bisa request di kolom review hehe dan kalo ada yg punya ide untuk konflik juga boleh, soalnya dari awal niatanku utk bikin ff ini biar ga trlalu berkonflik berat jadi ya jarang muncul konflik :-)

dan finally libur telah tiba! which means bisa lanjutin ff2 ku dan smoga aja ga lama update nya hehe~

.

please leave your mark as a _**REVIEW**_!

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **_Camping pt. 1_

.

.

[Warning! This fic may contained too much fluff moments!]

.

.

Baekhyun memijakkan kakinya masuk kedalam bus. Tas ransel yang ia bawa di punggungnya tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Semua baju dan keperluan selama tiga hari —belum lagi alat-alat makan dan masak yang wajib dibawa sendiri— kepala Baekhyun saja rasanya sudah mau pecah memikirkan semua hal itu. Ia belum siap untuk nanti. Ia belum siap untuk acara kemah khusus junior.

Kakinya berjalan menuju tempat duduk di bagian tengah bus. Ia tak suka duduk terlalu depan atau belakang karena ia bisa mabuk dan muntah saat perjalanan. No, no. Baekhyun tak ingin kehilangan harga dirinya lagi.

"Hei, Byun! Aku duduk denganmu, ya? Ya? Yaaa?" tanyanya sedikit memaksa. Kebetulan masih ada dua tempat duduk kosong disebelah Baekhyun, dan daripada Sehun merengek tidak jelas lebih baik ia memberikan tempat duduknya.

"Luhan hyung tidak ikut?" Sehun memajukan bibirnya lalu menggeleng. Baekhyun mencubit lengan atas Sehun yang sedikit berotot. "Hentikan _aegyo_-mu yang menjijikan itu."

Sehun mendecak tak senang. "Ish. Sakit, tahu. Tapi Luhan suka tuh dengan _aegyo_-ku dan dia langsung luluh."

"Aku bukan Luhan, Oh Satan."

"Ya tentu saja kau bukan Luhan. Kau jahat, kejam, sadis, gendut, bawel, berisik, ceroboh— YAK! YAK! Sakiiiiittt!"

Baekhyun menarik rambut coklat Sehun dengan tanpa perasaan dan sepenuh tenaga agar si lelaki berwajah poker-face itu bungkam. Dan akhirnya Sehun menyerah, Baekhyun melepas jambakannya.

"Akan kulaporkan pada Luhan!"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tak percaya. Semenjak ia menikah, sifat asli Sehun kembali lagi —sifat manja dan menyebalkannya. Baekhyun mendengus singkat. "Laporkan saja! Aku tidak takut."

"Kalau begitu kulaporkan pada Chanyeol-hyung!"

"EH? Kenapa dia? Memangnya apa hubunganku dengannya?"

Sehun memunculkan senyum jahilnya pada lelaki yang lebih mungil. "Karena hanya dia yang mampu menjinakkanmu, Bacon."

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar adanya. Gurat merah tipis perlahan muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Aha~ Lihat, kau malu~" goda Sehun membuat Baekhyun mencubit pipinya kasar-kasar.

Untunglah Xiumin datang dan melerai mereka yang sedang bertengkar tidak jelas. Jadi, posisi duduk mereka jika diurutkan dari jendela bus adalah Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Xiumin. Dan karena ada Xiumin diantara mereka, Sehun tidak lagi menunjukkan sifat manjanya.

Tanpa berlama-lama bus peserta berangkat disusul bus panitia yang melaju di belakang mereka. Baekhyun dan teman-temannya bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan. Seseorang mengiringi mereka dengan gitar. Ada yang mendengarkan lagu dari iPod-nya, ada yang sibuk mengobrol —menggosip— sambil menikmati cemilan yang mereka bawa dari rumah, ada yang tertidur, ada juga yang bermain permainan kartu —seperti contohnya Xiumin dan beberapa orang yang duduk diseberang kursi mereka.

Perjalanan ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama. Karena kehabisan lagu untuk dinyanyikan dan si pemain gitar sudah terlelap, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk menikmati perjalanan dalam diam. Baekhyun menghadapkan kepalanya ke jendela. Pepohonan lewat dengan begitu cepat. Cuaca hari ini juga tak terlalu gelap, tak terlalu terang. Benar-benar pas untuk acara _outdoor _seperti ini.

"Ahhhh.. Bosannya.." Baekhyun sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menaik-turunkan pundaknya asal. Sehun menoleh.

"Tidur saja sana."

Ah, iya juga. Ide yang bagus daripada ia berkicau tidak jelas sampai perjalanan berakhir. "Pinjam pundakmu, ya?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehun, Baekhyun langsung merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Tak sampai lima menit, Baekhyun sudah menyeberang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Sunyi senyap dan Chanyeol tidak menyukai itu. Orang-orang di bus panitia semua terlelap kecuali sang supir bus dan beberapa temannya yang memilih untuk memainkan ponsel masing-masing, tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar bosan. Bahkan _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan semakin membosankan. Matanya menjelajah keluar jendela, melihat pemandangan yang tersaji.

Baru saja ia ingin memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba bus peserta melaju disebelah bus yang ia naiki. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat sesosok pria yang ia kenal baik tertidur di pundak teman sebelahnya. Entah kenapa sesuatu didalam tubuhnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ia tak suka pemandangan itu. Ingin ia pisahkan mereka berdua dan meletakkan kepala Baekhyun ke pundaknya. Chanyeol menjadi geram sendiri.

Ia menautkan kedua alisnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Siapa tahu tidur dapat menetralisir emosinya.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Baek. Dimana tenda kita?"

Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggigit-gigit jarinya. Masalahnya adalah, setiap kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang diwajibkan membawa satu tenda. Dan kalian pasti sudah dapat menebak kalau Baekhyun lupa membawa tendanya. Ya, benar. Yang berarti Sehun —teman sekelompoknya— juga tak kebagian tempat untuk tidur selama dua malam.

"Eu..eum..."

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu kenapa Baekhyun tampak sepanik ini. "Jangan bilang kau lupa membawa tendanya." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil menunjukkan raut bersalahnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengacak rambutnya asal. "Arghhh.. Bagaimana ini? Lalu kita tidur diatas rumput, _eoh_? Bagaimana jika nanti ada binatang buas mau menerkam kita— Astagaaa aku baru saja menikah dan aku belum mau mati!" panik Sehun panjang lebar dalam satu nafas.

"A-aku sudah meletakkannya diatas meja dan ternyata tertinggal! Aku akan coba bertanya pada panitia, oke? Kau jangan panik dulu."

Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri kumpulan panitia yang sedang berunding dan memberitahukan masalahnya. Sialnya, tak ada yang membawa tenda lebih. Yang berarti malapetaka baginya dan Sehun. Dengan raut sedih Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku satu tenda dengan Xiumin."

Baekhyun menganga. Tak biasa-biasanya Xiumin mau tidur bersebelahan dengan orang lain selain si kepala kotak dan ia bersedia tidur bersama Sehun? Tak bisa dipercaya.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada, angin tiba-tiba berhembus. "Entahlah. Mungkin keberuntunganku." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Si pria yang lebih mungil menendang betis Sehun. "Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Yang pasti Xiumin-hyung tak mau sempit-sempitan didalam tenda. Tadi saja aku sudah hampir dimarahi karena tendanya hanya muat untuk ia sendiri." jelas Sehun. "Untung saja aku kurus, tak sepertimu yang gendut." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tsk," Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Matilah aku.."

Sebenarnya Sehun agak tidak tega melihat sahabatnya tak mendapat tenda untuk istirahat. Dengan mata jelinya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Siapa tahu saja ada yang mau berbagi tempat dengan Baekhyun. Ada beberapa wanita hanya tidur sendiri dalam satu tenda. Tapi mana mau mereka satu tenda dengan laki-laki? Bisa-bisa Baekhyun di-cap lelaki mesum. Sehun menggosok dagu lancipnya sambil meneliti. Obsidiannya berhenti pada satu objek. _Aha, kau jenius sekali Tuan Oh_, monolognya dalam hati.

"Kau lihat, malaikat penyelamatmu sepertinya sudah turun ke bumi." Sehun menunjuk ke arah jam sebelas dengan tatapan matanya. Baekhyun pun ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditujukan. Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Kau yakin dia hanya sendirian?"

Sehun mengangguk yakin. "Buktinya saja dia membangun tendanya sendirian, sedangkan yang lain gotong-royong membangun tenda. Sudah sana kau hampiri dia, barangkali dia benar-benar sendirian." Sehun mendorong-dorong Baekhyun lalu berlari menghampiri Xiumin yang meneriakinya agar membantunya mendirikan tenda. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Semoga saja ia dapat istirahat dengan nyaman nanti malam.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menghampiri pria itu. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jemarinya di lengan atas si lelaki ber-_sweater _hitam dan celana panjang robek-robek dilengkapi sepatu _high-converse_ putih yang biasa ia pakai ketika kuliah. Lelaki itu menoleh dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ya? Ada apa Baek?"

Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Seketika ia merasa sulit berbicara ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "A-apa kau tidur sendiri?"

Chanyeol membenarkan kameranya yang tersampir ke belakang, kemudian mengangguk. "_Waeyo_? Apa tendamu rusak?"

"Aku bahkan lupa membawanya.." cicit Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu dan mengelus tengkuknya. Chanyeol menahan tawanya. "Pft."

"H-hei kenapa tertawa?" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya tanpa ia sadari. Chanyeol menggeleng heran. "Ckck.. Kau ini. Kau mau _camping _tapi lupa membawa tenda," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Dasar ceroboh."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. "Jadi.. Apa ada tempat kosong untukku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes_nya lalu mengangguk. "Kebetulan aku tidur sendirian. Tidurmu tidak berantakan, kan? Awas saja kalau kau menendangku, kutidurkan kau di tengah-tengah hutan." ancamnya sedikit bercanda yang mengundang pukulan ringan di lengannya.

"Kalau sampai ternyata kau yang tidurnya berantakan bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun kembali.

"Hmm... Ya tidak apa-apa."

"Aish, menyebalkan!"

Mereka berdua pun mendirikan tenda bersama. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah tenda Sehun yang terletak kurang lebih tujuh meter dari tempatnya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun memberikan Sehun jempol pertanda ia sudah berhasil menemukan tempat tidur untuk nanti malam dan Sehun otomatis tersenyum lega. _Well_, ia lagi-lagi berhasil menjodohkan sahabatnya.

.

* * *

.

"Untuk nama yang kupanggil, kalian bertugas untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk api unggun. Chunji, Jonghyun, Donghyuk, Xiumin, Dasom, Yerim, Winnie, Irene, Sehun, dan Hyejeong." Siswa-siswi yang dipanggil segera maju dan mengerjakan amanat yang telah diberikan.

"Lalu nama-nama yang tidak kupanggil.. Kalian persiapkan barang-barang untuk kegiatan nanti. _Arra?_"

"Ne!"

"Bubarkan barisan!"

Dengan sigap para peserta kembali ke tendanya masing-masing dan bersiap. Beberapa peserta membantu tim panitia mempersiapkan acara. Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Terlalu banyak orang yang membantu membuatnya takut bukannya membantu malah mengganggu. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tenda dan membereskan barang bawaannya.

Saat perjalanan menuju tenda, ia menemukan seekor kumbang tanduk sedang berjalan tepat didepannya. Hampir saja Baekhyun menginjak serangga tak bersalah itu. Baekhyun berjongkok dan mengamati serangga itu dari dekat.

"Lucunya.." gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus serangga itu, tapi sebenarnya dia agak ragu untuk menyentuhnya. Jadi ia menarik lagi tangannya dan memilih untuk mengamatinya saja.

CKLIK!

Reflek Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara _shutter _kamera di arah jam tiganya. "Ck! Kenapa memotretku?" protes Baekhyun yang kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol si juru kamera kegiatan.

Baekhyun mengambil alih kamera yang dipegang Chanyeol untuk melihat hasil _candid_ barusan. "Hmm.. Tidak buruk.."

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan profesional." Baekhyun memutar bola-matanya malas. "Sudah sana kau foto yang lain saja." usir Baekhyun sambil bergestur mengusir.

"Tunggu."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, lebih jelasnya wajah mereka sangat dekat. Chanyeol memperhatikan ada sesuatu di atas bibir Baekhyun. Lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengusap daerah itu.

"Eh? Kukira itu noda.."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Tidak, tidak. Ini terlalu dekat. Baekhyun belum sanggup untuk mengendalikan pikirannya. Ia coba untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol, tapi ia tak bisa. Manik matanya selalu terpikat dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol. Mengetahui Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar mundur selangkah, Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"A-aku baru tahu kau punya tahi lalat kecil disana." kata Chanyeol kikuk sambil tersenyum aneh dan mengacak poni Baekhyun lalu berlalu begitu saja memotret peserta lain di ujung sana.

Baekhyun berjongkok lagi, kemudian mengacak wajahnya asal. Ia sungguh malu, mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. "Astaga.." gumamnya lirih.

"Hey! Kau peserta yang disana!" teriak seorang panitia. Baekhyun menoleh, tatapannya bertemu dengan panitia yang barusan berteriak.

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya sambil menunjukkan wajah bingungnya. "Aku?"

"Ya, kau! Kemari."

Dengan sigap Baekhyun menghampiri panitia itu. "A-ada apa, _sunbaenim_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu temanmu atau mengerjakan tugas yang tadi diberikan? Kau lihat, semua peserta tak ada yang menganggur." tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Seingat Baekhyun seniornya yang ini memang tegas dan lumayan galak.

"Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol melihat adegan peneguran-junior-dari-senior-karena-terlihat-tidak-sedang-bekerja itu dari jauh. Ia yang penasaran pun berjalan ke tempat Baekhyun sedang ditegur habis-habisan.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya lelaki tinggi itu.

"Dia tidak membantu teman-temannya dan malah melakukan hal tidak jelas. Beralasan kalau ia takut mengganggu temannya karena sudah banyak yang membantu."

_Astaga, sunbae-nim! Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah kecil, geez!_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tak lama Baekhyun juga melempar tatapan pada Chanyeol seakan meminta pertolongan untuk segera dibebaskan dari senior bak iblis ini.

_Chanyeol-ah! Selamatkan aku! _batinnya dalam hati.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengerti tatapan yang sedang diberikan si mungil. Tapi ia sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya. Sebuah ide jahil muncul.

"Hukum saja dia."

_What the? _

"A-apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kau 'kan bersalah, jadi ya harus dihukum. Benar 'kan, _hyung_?" Baekhyun dapat melihat senyum iblis yang terpampang di wajah tampan itu. Sial, sepertinya sekarang bukan harinya.

_Sunbae _itu mengangguk setuju. "Ide bagus, Chanyeol-ah." Seorang panitia lain tiba-tiba memanggil _sunbae _galak itu untuk meminta bantuan. "Ah, Chanyeol. Kau saja yang urus dia, oke? Disana tampaknya ada sedikit kendala. Kutinggal dulu." Ia pun berlalu.

_Ya sudah batalkan saja hukumannya, Yeol. Please! _Rasanya Baekhyun ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah tali plastik lalu mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengikat simpul borgol. "Kenapa tanganku diikat?!"

"Itu karena kau nakal."

"Salahkan kumbang itu! Dia terlalu menarik perhatianku.." cicit Baekhyun sedikit memajukan bibirnya yang tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah karena Baekhyun tampak benar-benar imut.

Chanyeol mendengus singkat. "Kau saja yang terlalu mudah terkecoh. Sudah, jangan dilepas ikatannya."

.

* * *

.

Langit semakin menggelap, sang bulan mulai menampakkan sinarnya bersama para bintang walaupun masih ada secercah sinar matahari. Seluruh peserta diperintahkan untuk berkumpul di dekat api unggun yang sudah disiapkan oleh panitia dan beberapa peserta lain. Para peserta dikelompokkan, satu tim terdiri dari dua tenda alias empat orang. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkelompok dengan Sehun dan Xiumin. Kemana Chanyeol? Dia adalah bagian dari tim panitia, jadi bisa dibilang ia tidak ikut mengerjakan tugas kelompok nantinya.

Tugas kelompok yang pertama adalah menyiapkan makan malam dengan alat-alat yang sudah dibawa dari rumah. Bahan makanan telah disiapkan oleh panitia, yang peserta harus lakukan hanyalah mengolahnya. Setelah berdiskusi makanan apa yang harus dibuat, kelompok Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk memasak _ramyeon_ saja —karena waktu pembuatannya paling singkat dan perut mereka sudah berteriak kelaparan. Sialnya, Baekhyun belum boleh melepas ikatan di tangannya.

Setelah jam makan malam selesai, datanglah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu seluruh peserta. "Baiklah, semuanya! Kita mulai saja _game-time_ nya, oke!?" teriak salah seorang panitia yang adalah bagian dari tim acara yang disambut meriah oleh semua peserta. Mereka sengaja mengadakan _games _agar kemah ini terasa lebih tidak kaku dan menyenangkan. Para peserta sudah duduk dengan rapi mengelilingi api unggun.

"Ehm!" Bora, pemandu acara pada malam ini, berdehem sekeras-kerasnya agar suasana menjadi lebih hening. "Permainan pertama adalah permainan khusus peserta laki-laki!" Sejumlah peserta wanita berteriak kegirangan, mereka tahu pasti ini adalah permainan tidak lazim dan mereka buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel mereka untuk merekam. Sedangkan para peserta laki-laki berbisik-bisik pada temannya was-was apa yang akan dilakukan pada mereka nanti.

Bora mengambil sebuah mangkuk berisikan kertas yang sudah dilipat kecil dan mengaduknya dengan tangan, lalu ia mengambil beberapa kertas. "Dundundun~ Ini adalah peserta yang beruntung~ Yang namanya kubacakan tolong maju dan berdiri disebelahku dengan pasangan satu tendanya,"

"...Yoseob!" Peserta pertama yang terpanggil pun maju bersama teman satu tendanya dan berdiri diiringi sorakan teman-temannya.

"...Junghan!"

_Semoga bukan aku..._

"...Hanbin!"

_Fiuh.. Untung saja.._

"Dan yang terakhir... Baekhyun!"

_Oh, sialan.. Perasaanku tidak enak tentang permainan ini.._

Baekhyun pun maju dan berdiri sesuai arahan sang pemandu acara. Ketiga temannya yang juga dipanggil sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan teman satu tendanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri sendirian karena Chanyeol menghilang entah kemana.

"Eh? Kenapa kau sendirian, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya Bora.

"Uhm.. Partner-ku hil—"

Suara derap langkah seseorang membuat Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menoleh. Chanyeol baru saja kembali entah darimana dan entah kenapa Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ah, dia sudah kembali." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah konyolnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruhnya untuk kesana. "Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan pada Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

Baekhyun mengelus tengkuknya canggung. "Game-time,"

"Ehm!" Bora berdehem sekali lagi. "Permainan ini bernama 'We Are Best Friend'. Jadi, permainan ini akan dilakukan secara berpasangan, pasangan kalian adalah teman setenda kalian. Kami akan memberikan instruksi apa saja yang harus kalian lakukan dengan pasangan kalian, dan jika kalian tidak mampu melakukannya maka kalian akan gugur. Pemenang akan mendapatkan hadiah istimewa yang pasti diinginkan kalian semua."

"Sejak kapan ada permainan seperti ini? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahuinya." gumam Chanyeol namun masih tertangkap indra pendengaran Baekhyun. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tidak mengindahkan perkataan pemuda yang lebih tinggi, ia malah memberikan tatapan 'Aku ingin hadiah istimewa itu'.

Chanyeol menangkap apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun, ia pun tertawa lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. "Baiklah, Baek. Kita akan mendapatkan hadiah itu." Baekhyun kembali memberikan tatapan aneh dengan tangan terikatnya ia goyangkan naik dan turun. "Chan, bagaimana kita bisa memenangkan hadiah itu kalau kau masih mengikat tanganku?" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Chanyeol segera melepaskan ikatan ditangan Baekhyun karna game-time akan segera di mulai.

"Instruksi pertama!" Tampaknya seniornya yang satu ini memang suka mengagetkan orang. Keheningan tiba-tiba tercipta. Semua sorot mata peserta yang tidak ikut bermain tertuju pada pasangan-pasangan di depan mereka.

"Injak kaki satu sama lain." tuturnya.

"Baek, kau injak kaki kiriku. Aku injak kaki kananmu, oke?" Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan menuruti apa kata Chanyeol. Tak dapat dipungkiri, jarak mereka sangatlah dekat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol di pucuk kepalanya.

_Astaga ini terlalu dekat! _

Baekhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangannya reflek menarik baju Chanyeol dan lelaki tinggi itu juga reflek memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, menahannya agar ia tidak jatuh. "C-chan.."

"Hampir saja.." bisik Chanyeol penuh kelegaan sambil tersenyum aneh. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengan milik si tinggi. Lagi-lagi sensasi aneh di dadanya itu kembali bergejolak.

"Pegang pipi pasangan kalian satu sama lain."

_Permainan macam apa ini!?_

Chanyeol meneguk liurnya bulat-bulat ketika ia merasakan tangannya bersentuhan dengan pipi halus Baekhyun. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tanpa ia sadari ibu jarinya mengelus pipi itu lembut. Di lain sisi, jantung Baekhyun juga berdebar tak kalah cepatnya. Juga, ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka berada sedekat ini. Namun tetap saja rona merah itu muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

_Well_, tetap saja mereka saling memegang pipi satu sama lain. Tim Hanbin sudah menyerah lantaran malu diledeki dan disiuli teman-temannya. Otomatis timnya gugur. Teriakan ala _fan-girl _pun tak terelakkan lagi ketika melihat pasangan Chan-Baek berpose seperti yang diinstruksikan. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengabadikan momen indah ini.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian sudah boleh berdiri seperti biasa," ujar Bora sambil sedikit terkikik geli melihat tingkah para juniornya yang sedang dikerjai itu. Melihat beberapa pasangan masih sibuk memandangi partnernya, Bora melanjutkan, "Hei jangan sampai tiba-tiba ada pasangan kekasih baru selesai kemah ini!" candanya membuat pasangan yang tersisa —termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun— berdiri tegap dengan wajah merona.

_Ya ampun, ini memalukan..._

"Next! Ada _request _dari kalian?" tanya Bora seraya melihat ke arah penonton. Banyak dari mereka yang mengangkat tangan dan Bora menunjuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Tempel kening!"

"Uwooo~" goda yang lainnya, secara tak langsung mereka menyetujui ide itu.

Bora tampak menimbang permintaan itu. "_Call_!" Dan dia menyetujuinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tampak sedang merutuk dalam hati. Memang _sih _niatnya hanya untuk mendapat hadiah yang dijanjikan oleh panitia, tapi ia juga harus menanggung malu dan menahan debaran abnormal didalam dirinya itu. Bagaimana jika permintaannya akan semakin aneh-aneh? Bagaimana jika ternyata ia disuruh untuk striptis— ah, yang itu tampaknya tidak mungkin. Yang paling parah, bagaimana jika nanti hubungan pertemanannya dengan Chanyeol menjadi canggung? Baekhyun menggeleng pelan mengusir semua pikiran buruk itu.

GREP.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memegang tengkuknya dan memajukan wajahnya untuk menyentuhkan keningnya pada Baekhyun. "Chan—"

Benar. Benar. Sangat. Dekat.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya seketika terasa amat ringan saat matanya semakin jatuh kedalam tatapan intens Chanyeol. Dan mendadak ia merasa tuli, tak dapat mendengar sorakan yang dilontarkan untuk mereka karena merekalah pasangan yang pertama kali nekat melakukan instruksi itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun mendapatkan hadiah yang ia inginkan, yaitu tidak ikut jurit malam yang paling ia hindari di acara kemah ini.

.

* * *

.

"Terima kasih telah membuatku tidak ikut jurit malam."

Alhasil, ketika yang lain sedang ketakutan karena jurit malam, Baekhyun yang menganggur pun diajak —coret, lebih tepatnya ditarik paksa— Chanyeol ke suatu tempat daripada ia tidur didalam tenda dan menyayangkan pemandangan malam yang indah yang disajikan oleh alam.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun semenjak ia menarik Baekhyun ke tempat indah yang ia maksud. "Bukan hal yang sulit dilakukan," Tatapan mereka bertemu. "Lagipula aku senang membantu."

Senang membantu atau senang berduaan dengan Baekhyun, hm?

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di suatu tempat beralaskan rumput dengan langit bertaburan ribuan bintang yang amat indah. Ternyata alasan Chanyeol terlambat saat _game-time _tadi adalah karena ia menemukan tempat ini. Dan tempat ini cukup aman karena tidak ada binatang buas seperti yang ditakutkan Sehun.

Mereka pun merebahkan tubuh mereka yang lelah —mereka harus mendaki dan berjalan beberapa puluh meter untuk sampai kesini— diatas rerumputan. Pemandangan langit yang begitu memanjakan membuat lelaki imut itu melupakan sejenak tumpukan tugas yang menanti di rumah dan juga lelaki tinggi disampingnya itu. Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak membawa kameranya jadi ia tak dapat memotret pemandangan itu —pemandangan Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati alam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengabadikan momen itu didalam benaknya saja, menikmatinya sendiri.

Tatapan Chanyeol tak luput dari Baekhyun, begitu dalam dan lama sampai-sampai membuat lelaki yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini menoleh padanya sambil melempar tatapan bingung.

"A-ada apa?"

Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunannya buru-buru menggeleng. "Ani, hanya terpesona."

"Ah.. Iya, pemandangannya juga membuatku terpesona."

Kemudian Chanyeol meletakkan lengannya sebagai alas kepala Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya. Baekhyun tak keberatan diperlakukan begitu oleh lelaki di sebelahnnya. Jika kalian melihat adegan ini, mungkin kalian akan berasumsi bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih sungguhan. Ah, romantisnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku,"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap tepat disamping wajah Chanyeol. "Lalu?"

Lelaki bersenyum lebar itu ikut menoleh, alhasil hidung mereka secara tak sengaja bersentuhan. "Maksudku adalah kau. Kau yang membuatku terpesona."

Deg deg. Lagi-lagi perasaan ini. Suara rendah khas Chanyeol menyapa telinga Baekhyun dan hembusan nafasnya dapat terasa pula olehnya. Tangannya yang menganggur terulur menyentuh pipi lembut itu. Lalu ia mencubit pipinya.

"Awww! Sakit, bodoh!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol harus menahan diri agar tidak mencium bibir semanis stroberi itu. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada hamparan langit.

Kesunyian menghinggapi kedua insan itu. Hanya bunyi kerik jangkrik yang dapat tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran mereka. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang ketika angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus pelan melewati kulitnya. Anginnya tidak dingin, hanya sejuk. Helaan nafas pelan mengakhiri perdebatan pikiran Chanyeol, yang ternyata membuat lelaki berparas lebih cantik itu meliriknya seakan bertanya kenapa.

"Hei, Baek." panggilnya masih menatap langit.

Baekhyun bergumam. "Hm?"

"Apakah ada seseorang yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya. Baekhyun tampak sedang menautkan alisnya, mencoba berpikir. Lalu mengendikkan bahunya pelan.

"Entah, sepertinya tidak begitu."

"Belakangan ini... aku kerap memikirkan seseorang.." Obrolan ini membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertarik. "Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengubah posisi tidurannya menyamping dengan tangan menumpu kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol berbinar. Entah apa yang membuatnya berbinar. Masalah pribadi Chanyeol sudah seperti masalah pribadinya juga. Begitu juga dengannya. Itu adalah salah satu bukti kedekatan mereka, saling berbagi apa yang ada didalam pikiran mereka.

Chanyeol mengangguk, masih menatap langit. "Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Seorang perempuan?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Hm.. Seseorang yang ada di kelasmu?" Ia menggeleng lagi.

Baekhyun seakan sedang mencari jawaban dari manik indah milik Chanyeol. Tapi ia masih belum menemukannya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengikuti pose tiduran Baekhyun, mereka saling berhadapan.

Baekhyun masih mencari jawaban itu. Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah pantulan dirinya yang terlihat di manik indah itu.

Jarak diantara wajah mereka pun semakin tereliminasi. Perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan pria bertelinga lebar itu padanya. Hal yang secara tidak langsung candu dan memabukkan. Baekhyun merasa perutnya tengah diaduk ketika sepasang benda kenyal itu menempel di bibirnya. Ia menyesapnya sekali, lalu melepas tautannya.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya, Baek." bisiknya tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

LONG TIME NO SEE! Udah sebulan lebih ff ini terabaikan huhuhu~ T.T Mianhae~ sempet kena writer block pas mau lanjut ff ini hiks

Gimana chanbaeknya? dapet kah feel nya? leave your thoughts di kolom ripiu hehe~

.

last, _**REVIEW**_ juseyooooooo~

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **_Camping pt. 2_

.

.

[Warning! Too much fluff moments!]

.

.

"Udara semakin dingin, ayo kita kembali ke perkemahan. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka sudah kembali." ajak Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya, bahkan tak tersirat sedikitpun keraguan di dalam benaknya untuk menggenggam tangan pria yang lebih mungil.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan menyusuri jalan yang hanya terbuat dari tanah dalam hening. Angin malam yang tiba-tiba mengelus pipi terkadang membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Nafas keduanya memburu seiring jalan menurun yang mereka telusuri.

"W-whoa—"

BRUK! Dengan sangat tidak elit Baekhyun terhempas ke tanah karena terpleset.

"Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol reflek membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri kembali. Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang terkena noda lumpur. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi reflek ikut membantunya membersihkan noda.

Baekhyun sedikit terkaget ketika Chanyeol tanpa maksud buruk apapun mengusap paha bagian dalamnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia sedikit menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari daerah itu karena merasa agak risih dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin liar akan sentuhannya. "A-aku tak apa-apa, ayo kita cepat kembali sebelum malam semakin dingin."

Lelaki imut itu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang baru saja sadar daerah apa yang tadi ia pegang. Dengan sedikit rona tipis si tinggi menyusul Baekhyun dan berjalan beriringan.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat perkemahan, mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam tenda. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak dengan tenda Chanyeol yang masih bersih sedangkan celananya sudah kotor oleh lumpur. Ia pun menyeleting pintu tenda dan membuka celana kotornya.

"He-hey apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol hampir tersedak hasil ekskresi mulutnya sendiri saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak melihat pemandangan itu namun tidak bisa benar-benar berpaling.

"Aku tidak mau mengotori tendamu, Chan." jawab Baekhyun sambil menurunkan celana kotornya melalui paha mulus, kemudian kaki indah yang sekarang terekspos jelas tanpa apapun.

Jantung Chanyeol serasa ingin meloncat keluar. Hormonnya mulai mengirim neuron negatif yang membuat otaknya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jakun Chanyeol naik-turun, ia menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Matanya masih terfokus pada sosok Baekhyun. Seketika ia merasa hawa di sekelilingnya menjadi panas.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tenda mencari keberadaan tasnya. Chanyeol berdiri didekat sana, berniat untuk bertanya apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Sayangnya, pria tinggi itu masih sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Kalau saja Baekhyun memperhatikan si giant, ia bias melihat kedua pipi si tinggi merona dan menghangat.

Anehnya, antara Baekhyun memang tidak sadar atau terlalu cuek, ia tidak merasa kikuk dengan keadaan tanpa celana dan kaki indahnya bisa dilihat jelas oleh Chanyeol. Hoodienya saja hanya bisa menutup setengah paha seputih susu itu.

"Chanyeol, dimana tasku?"

"M...m.. uh.." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya canggung –salah tingkah– sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, kearah tumpukan tas dalam tenda.

Tas kamera, tas laptop, peralatan masak, gulungan sleeping bag, dan aha! Itu dia ada disana.

Chanyeol menunjuk kearah tas Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil melangkah kesana, membuka travel bag nya diantara tumpukan barang-barangnya dan milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berlutut sehingga hoodie menutup bokongnya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja Chanyeol bisa melihat betapa bulatnya benda itu.

"Chan! Aku hanya bawa satu celana…" Baekhyun hampir frustasi, ia memajukan bibirnya dan menatap figur tinggi Chanyeol dengan perasaan bersalah atas dirinya yang begitu ceroboh saat memasukkan pakaian kedalam tas kemarin. Dirinya mungkin akan merepotkan orang lain lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol masih berdiri disana mencoba memikirkan sebuah ide, setidaknya ia harus membuat Baekhyun memakai celana dulu. Ia tidak bisa kalau terus seperti ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh anak-anak lain diluar sana kalau mereka tahu Baekhyun dan dirinya berakhir tanpa busana besok pagi hanya karena Chanyeol tergoda oleh pria imut itu.

Tidak, kendalikan dirimu, Park Chanyeol.

Bukannya memikirkan sebuah ide, ia malah teringat dengan kejadian Baekhyun yang bermimpi dan tangannya pernah mengusap little Baekhyun saat pria itu tertidur.

Itu mimpi buruk. Ayolah, ide apapun selain itu.

"Kalau aku memakai yang ini, berarti aku tidak mempunyai celana lain lagi untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Baekhyun semakin memelas.

"M-mh kurasa kau bisa memakai celanaku dulu."

Akhirnya, ide itu muncul juga.

Chanyeol dengan sigap mengambil celana training miliknya untuk dipakai Baekhyun. Untung saja ia membawa celana lebih. Berterima kasihlah pada giant itu, Byun Baekhyun.

"Yeay! Chanyeol, thanks." Baekhyun memakai celana Chanyeol. Si tinggi memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Kalau saja mengintip itu tidak termasuk kedalam tindakan kriminal, mungkin sudah Chanyeol lakukan. _But well_, itu memang bukan, Chanyeol mungkin sedang melakukan hal terbaik dalam melewati cobaan ini.

"Sudah!~" ucap Baekhyun girang lalu melipat celana kotor dan menyimpannya kedalam kantung plastik khusus baju kotor.

Untuk beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Celana Chanyeol terlalu besar. Apalagi itu adalah celana training yang memang seharusnya longgar agar nyaman dipakai. Tapi ia harus tahu diri untuk protes mengenai hal kecil, apalagi Chanyeol sudah bersedia meminjamkannya celana.

Chanyeol menahan tawa saat menatap Baekhyun menggenggam erat lingkaran celana kebesaran milik si tinggi.

Dan Chanyeol boleh menertawai Baekhyun yang memang terlihat sangat lucu –sekaligus imut– tapi jangan lupakan kalau pipinya masih merona akibat Baekhyun yang berkeliaran dalam tendanya tanpa celana tadi.

Begitu ia mendongak, Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria didepannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol bingung sambil memiringkan kepala, persis anak anjing. "Kau kenapa, Chan?"

Tak lama Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan tadi yang masih tertinggal didalam benak, lalu menggeleng beberapa kali. "T-ti-tidak, hanya terpikir sesuatu,"

"Terpikir apa? Hal berbau porno, ya?" canda Baekhyun yang ternyata semakin mengundang semburat hangat di kedua pipinya.

"Su-sudahlah, ayo kita tidur saja."

Chanyeol sebenarnya membawa _sleeping bag _dari rumahnya, tapi ia hanya membawa satu buah. Jika ia tidur menggunakan _sleeping bag_, badannya akan terlindung dari dingin. Tapi Baekhyun tampaknya tidak membawa apapun kecuali tas baju dan alat masak. Chanyeol jadi tak tega menggunakan kantong tidur itu sendiri, menurutnya agak kejam membiarkan teman sendiri kedinginan di tengah malam.

Jadi Chanyeol melipat kantong tidur itu jadi dua dan menjadikannya bantal untuk berdua. "Apa kau membawa bantal?" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah _innocent _yang membuat Chanyeol tak bisa mengomelinya dan hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Selimut?"

Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah keajaiban.

"Ada!" Sangking senangnya, suara Baekhyun meninggi. "Dan aku punya syal!" Baekhyun buru-buru mengeluarkan sekaligus memperlihatkan benda itu kepada Chanyeol. "Ini cukup hangat, kurasa bisa kita jadikan selimut? Lagipula aku bawa tiga!" lanjutnya antusias.

Chanyeol menggeleng singkat, hanya untuk saat ini ia mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun butuhkan untuk acara kemah seperti ini.

"Baiklah, gunakan apapun yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Chanyeol menempatkan posisi gulungan sleeping bag itu di tengah dengan beberapa tumpukan barang di bagian pojok tenda. Mereka terpaksa harus tidur hanya beralaskan selapis selimut Baekhyun.

Mereka berbaring bersama, saling berbagi bantal yang tidak terlalu lebar dan tidak terlalu panjang, jadi terpaksa mereka harus tidur berdekatan satu sama lain. Baekhyun membiarkan syalnya menutup setengah tubuh mungilnya, sementara Chanyeol menggunakan selimutnya yang memang hanya untuk satu orang.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit tenda, begitu pula dengan pria disebelahnya. Waktu seperti ini mungkin adalah menit paling mendebarkan bagi mereka. Baekhyun tidak menyangka ia akan berbaring disamping pria tinggi itu, tidur bersamanya.

Ia mencoba untuk menutup mata dan mencoba untuk tertidur, tetapi hawa dingin menggelitik kaki Baekhyun membuatnya sulit tidur. Sementara itu, hawa hangat Chanyeol disampingnya mengundang Baekhyun untuk menyelinap kedalam selimut hangat si giant. Ia sangat kedinginan.

Ia berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk menghangatkan kakinya. Baekyun bolak-balik karena ia pikir tubuh yang bergerak akan menghasilkan panas sehingga tubuhnya dapat menghangat.

Mungkin Baekhyun memang agak sedikit bodoh dalam hal ini.

Ia takut pria yang sepertinya sudah pulas itu terusik karena dirinya, Baekhyun dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati bergeser untuk mencari sepasang kaus kaki didalam tas. Seingatnya ia sempat memasukkan benda itu kedalam. Entahlah, atau itu hanya terjadi di dalam mimpinya.

"Ah!" Ia berseru, hampir lupa kalau Chanyeol sedang terlelap.

"Kau sedang apa, baek?"

Suara berat khas mengejutkannya. Baekhyun menengok, "Eh, maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu.."

Setelah memakai kaus kaki berwarna kuning dengan gambar bunny diatasnya, Baekhyun kembali ke posisi tidur semula. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggeser mendekat, menghapus jarak kecil diantara mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit terbelalak saat Chanyeol malah membagi selimutnya hanya untuk menutup bagian paha hingga telapak kaki Baekhyun yang tidak tertutupi syal. Sekarang malah tubuhnya yang tidak diselimuti apapun.

"Ch-Chanyeol.. Kau tidak perlu membagi selimutmu. Kau bisa kedinginan." Baekhyun terbata-bata, dengan volume suara sehalus mungkin.

"Tidak apa. Kau tidurlah." Chanyeol memeluk dirinya sendiri menghadap kearah Baekhyun, kemudian memejamkan mata. Wajah mereka sejajar, Baekhyun masih berbaring menghadap langit-langit ketika merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol menerpa pipi sebelah kirinya.

Jantungnya berdebar lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur seperti ini. Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukan di tubuhnya, sementara sekarang tubuhnya sendiri mulai menghangat.

_Kalau Chanyeol dan aku bisa berbagi selimut, lalu mengapa kita tidak berbagi syal?_

Pikiran itu muncul di benak Baekhyun. Ia mengalungkan lehernya dan leher Chanyeol dengan syalnya yang cukup panjang. Ia harap dengan ini Chanyeol bisa lebih nyaman untuk tidur. Ia juga merapikan ujung syalnya agar dapat menutup lengan Chanyeol agar pria itu tidak kedinginan.

Baekhyun melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol masuk angin keesokan harinya.

Pria yang merasa sesuatu melapis tubuhnya, berusaha untuk membuka mata yang sudah memberat.

Samar-samar ia melihat wajah Baekhyun disampingnya. Mereka tidur berhadapan. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol senang sampai-sampai senyuman kecil mengintip di wajahnya yang dipenuhi kantuk. Mungkin kalau dirinya sedang bermimpi, Chanyeol tidak ingin bangun saat ini.

Baekhyun menatapnya, entah mengapa hanya untuk menutup mata terasa begitu sulit untuk sekarang. Ia harap Chanyeol tidak melihatnya sedang memperhatikan si giant sepertinya sedang tertidur pulas.

"Terima kasih." gumam Chanyeol pelan, perlahan tangannya melingkar dipinggang Baekhyun, menarik pria itu lebih dekat.

Itu memang sungguh dekat. Wajah polos Chanyeol bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas. Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menggigit bibirnya, memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan satu tangan ke leher Chanyeol dan yang lainnya lagi terselip kebawah alas kepalanya.

Wajah polos Chanyeol sangat menggemaskan. Pipinya terlihat lebih tembam. Kelopak matanya tidak sepenuhnya tertutup karena matanya yang besar. Senyum Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuannya merambat naik, ia menggigit bibir lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata besar Chanyeol.

Setelah itu, udara menjadi hangat. Tidak ada lagi rasa dingin yang berhembus menggerogoti kulit, yang ada hanya terpaan nafas lembut yang saling beradu. Kedua tubuh yang saling memeluk, berbagi satu sama lain dibawah perasaan yang tak mampu diungkapkan. Keadaan ini sangat nyaman. Baekhyun terlelap dengan cepat saat Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah kehangatan yang terasa berbeda. Ada sesuatu dibalik pelukannya dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu.

Ia masuk ke alam mimpi berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan Chanyeol disana.

"Selamat malam, Chan."

.

* * *

.

Sinar matahari berusaha menembus tenda yang berbahan parasut berwarna oranye milik mereka. Suara riuh mulai terdengar dari luar sana namun belum mampu membangunkan seseorang disana.

Chanyeol membuka mata lebih awal. Ia menggeliat sedikit untuk meregangkan otot tubuh setelah beberapa jam tertidur didalam sebuah tenda tanpa alas. Untungnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Jadi ia tidak mengeluh tentang tulangnya yang sakit karena tidur tanpa kasur empuk. Chanyeol menguap lalu mengusap matanya, menyesuaikan pandangan mata dengan cahaya yang masuk ke kornea.

Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh korneanya adalah seseorang sedang berada disampingnya, tertidur pulas seperti _sleeping beauty_. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Chanyeol sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat ia terpaku, seolah menyihirnya untuk selalu memperhatikan wajah itu. Baekhyun terlihat cantik –sangat cantik– bahkan ketika tertidur. Wajah polos, pipi pucat tembam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Baekhyun yang lebih terlihat seperti puppy sedang berdengkur halus. Membuat Chanyeol ingin mencium bibirnya hingga terdiam.

Cukup lama Chanyeol tenggelam kedalam fitur indah Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya ia sadar untuk kembali bangun dari alam bawah sadar yang tidak bisa berhenti memuja kecantikan Baekhyun.

Ia bergeser berniat untuk bangun. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun menarik pergelangannya dan kaki Baekhyun melingkar di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol. Ia pikir Baekhyun pasti sedang bermimpi. Mulutnya mengeluarkan gumaman kecil yang tidak jelas. Chanyeol ingin tertawa tapi ia tahan. Si tinggi membelalakkan mata ketika Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol lebih dekat.

Dan pipinya memerah lagi padahal ini masih pagi.

_Apa mungkin ia bermimpi yang aneh-aneh lagi seperti waktu itu? _

Chanyeol ingin melepaskan tangan Baekhyun di tengkuknya, namun ia juga takut kalau pria mungil disebelahnya terbangun. Chanyeol sekarang terpaku pada bibir Baekhyun. Mereka memang sudah pernah berciuman, dan harusnya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau hal itu dilakukan lagi. Namun si giant mungkin masih merasa malu.

Chu.

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Terserah apa reaksi Baekhyun kalau pria itu terbangun.

Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan pulas, Chanyeol akhirnya bernafas lega setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan dan kaki Baekhyun yang meraup tubuh besarnya. Kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dan mencari tas pakaian untuk mengambil pakaian baru untuk dikenakan setelah mandi.

Bunyi plastik dan beberapa tas yang saling bergesekan memang cukup berisik untuk ditangkap oleh pendengaran pria yang sekarang terbangun dan mengucek mata, lalu menguap cukup lebar –kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun setelah bangun tidur.

Chanyeol mendengarnya, Baekhyun memang tidak pernah bisa elegan. Kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita, dirinya berani bertaruh tidak ada satu pria pun yang mau tidur dengannya kalau tahu caranya menguap. Tapi entahlah dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu terlihat hanya terkekeh dan berusaha menunjukkan wajah bersalah karena menimbulkan keributan kecil yang menyebabkan Baekhyun terbangun.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, "Hey, Baek. Selamat pagi."

"Mm.. Pagi Chanyeol." Suaranya masih serak.

"Maaf karena aku terlalu ribut dan membangunkanmu."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan terduduk, memperhatikan Chanyeol lebih jelas. Matanya hanya terlihat segaris, rambut pirang _caramel_ Baekhyun berantakan, bahkan surai poninya ada yang terangkat keatas. Baekhyun mengusap pipi kirinya sendiri, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa, sudah jam berapa?"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan, "Jam tujuh."

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, buru-buru menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhnya. "Astaga Chanyeol. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mulai histeris sendiri. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan menuju kearah tumpukan tas.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk peserta. Aduh bagaimana ini…"

Baekhyun memegang celananya yang longgar sambil mendesis cemas, tangannya sibuk membongkar tas mengambil pakaian.

"Tenang, Baek. Ini hanya jam tujuh."

"Mana mungkin, Chanyeol. Aku bisa dihukum lagi oleh senior." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali tidak ingin membayangkan betapa malu dirinya itu kalau ia harus dimarahi didepan banyak orang.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan kekehan kecil, ingin terlihat serius kali ini. Sebuah ide muncul begitu saja dibenaknya, "Aku yang akan mengatakan pada senior lain." Kalimat itu dengan mudah meluncur begitu saja.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening sambil menatap Chanyeol ragu, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Katakan saja kalau kau membantu pekerjaanku?"

"Pekerjaan apa? Aku bahkan baru bangun dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan–" Baekhyun mengintip kearah luar tenda, sudah banyak orang diluar sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. "Tamatlah riwayatku–" batinnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibir sambil terduduk pasrah.

Chanyeol meliriknya sehingga merasa kasihan setelah melihat wajah puppy Baekhyun yang cemberut. Tangan kirinya sibuk memegang celana yang kelonggaran, rambut yang masih berantakan dan ditambah lagi ia telat bangun.

Yang lebih tinggi bergeser mendekat pada Baekhyun dan berjongkok disebelahnya. Chanyeol pikir ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berada lebih dekat dengan pria mungil itu.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Jadi begini rencananya, kau harus melakukan apa yang kukatakan dan bilang pada mereka semua kalau kau bekerja denganku. Okay?"

Baekhyun hampir berteriak kesenangan. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menjadi juru penyelamat dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk berterima kasih. "Apakah boleh seperti itu?"

"Kenapa tidak. Aku senior juga disini." Senyum lebar terukir lebar.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah dan ia berhamburan memeluk Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memeluk lebih erat, membiarkan dirinya yang cukup berisi mendekap tubuh tinggi proposional Chanyeol. Ia juga bergumam dalam pelukan itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. "Katakan bagaimana aku berterima kasih padamu?"

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak mengacak surai lembut milik Baekhyun, "Bekerjalah dengan baik, _puppy_."

"U-uh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lurus, dengan mata yang mirip anak anjing imut.

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng, kemudian menepuk pipi kanan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya kemudian sadar kalau mereka lebih baik segera keluar untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Menghiraukan pipi tomatnya, Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu dan membereskan sedikit barang-barang didalam tenda sebelum menyusul Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Chanyeol! Mana Baekhyun?" Seseorang memanggilnya dari jauh, Chanyeol mempercepat langkah dengan kaki panjangnya sebelum berhenti tepat didepan seorang wanita.

"Dia bersamaku."

"Ia mendapatkan tugas untuk mencuci piring dengan yang lain. Kau tahu itu?"

"Tidak."

Bora memutar bolamatanya begitu mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang dingin dan cuek, "Tsk. Yasudah, serahkan saja anak itu sekarang. Ia harus melakukan tugasnya."

"Tunggu, kurasa aku belum selesai bicara. Baekhyun akan membantuku banyak hal. Jadi kuharap kau bisa meminta peserta lain untuk melakukannya."

Tepat setelah ucapan Chanyeol berakhir, Baekhyun sampai di tempat posisi kedua orang itu berdiri, seolah bertanya 'ada apa?' namun Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah tarikan tangan. Ia menyeret Baekhyun ke tempat mandi.

"Cepatlah. Kita benar-benar sudah kesiangan."

.

* * *

.

Mereka pun sampai di penghujung hari. Langit mulai menggelap; hangat sinar mentari mulai memudar, berganti dengan terang bulan sabit. Para peserta dan panitia berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun yang baru saja berhasil menyala, lalu duduk diatas rerumputan. Baekhyun dan Sehun duduk di barisan paling belakang karena mereka terlambat datang. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang lupa waktu berfoto ria dengan pemandangan _sunset _diantara bebukitan.

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir acara perkemahan. Acara ini sebenarnya bertujuan untuk melepas penat dan bersenang-senang sejenak, tapi para panitia juga menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mencari bibit baru untuk komite kampus (semacam OSIS) dan mengenal _hoobae _mereka lebih dekat.

Acara penutupan kegiatan kemudian dimulai dengan pidato singkat dari ketua panitia. Hampir semua peserta mendengarkan pidatonya, namun Baekhyun malah asyik mengobrol dengan Sehun. Sebetulnya Sehun ingin mengabaikan sahabat kelewat cerewetnya itu tapi entah bagaimana Baekhyun berhasil membawa topik _ngobrol _yang menarik. Tak sampai lima menit, pidato pun selesai. Sekarang tiba waktunya bagi para peserta untuk menampilkan sesuatu yang telah mereka persiapkan dari tiga jam yang lalu.

Ada yang menunjukkan kebolehannya bermain gitar, ada juga yang menyanyi, bahkan parodi drama saja ada. _Anyways, _Baekhyun-lah yang berparodi salah satu adegan dari drama 'The Heirs' dengan Sehun. Baekhyun sebagai Cha Eun-sang, dan Sehun sebagai Kim Tan.

"Apa mungkin.. aku menyukaimu?.." Lalu Oh Tan menarik tengkuk Baek Eun-sang dan berakting seolah-olah ia sedang mencium bibirnya. Sungguh adegan yang membuat seisi perkemahan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil bertepuk tangan, kecuali satu orang. Yah.. kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Beberapa panitia bangkit dan menyiapkan peralatan _barbecue _karena sebentar lagi makan malam akan dimulai, sedangkan cacing-cacing di perut Baekhyun sudah berteriak minta makan. _Ugh.. mau berapa lama lagi..._

"Hey Sehun,"

"Hm."

"Aku lapar.."

"Aku juga."

"Apa masih lama.."

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi. Lihat saja mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan panggangan dan bahan makanan."

Wajah Baekhyun mengerut lucu. "Apa kau bawa _snack_ atau apapun yang bisa dimakan?"

"Makan saja rumput yang kau duduki, nanti juga kenyang."

"Yah! Kau kira aku kambing!?" Sehun hanya tersenyum jahil sambil menahan sakit di lengannya akibat cubitan Baekhyun.

Akhirnya datang juga saat-saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Baekhyun langsung berlari ke antrean untuk mengambil jatah makan malam. Sosis bakar, jagung bakar, ikan bakar hasil tangkapannya dan yang lain tadi sore, _marshmallow _bakar, dan banyak lagi. Setelah mendapatkan jatahnya, Baekhyun pun duduk diatas batang pohon berukuran medium yang tergeletak secara horizontal diatas rumput tak jauh dari api unggun.

Dan perasaan itu tiba-tiba datang lagi.

_Tidak.. tidak.. kumohon jangan kambuh lagi..._

Baekhyun mencoba makan se-normal mungkin, ia tak mau lagi menanggung malu karena kebiasaan makannya yang buruk jika bertemu banyak makanan itu. Sambil mengunyah, Baekhyun memejamkan mata membayangkan Chanyeol berada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya, dan.. ajaibnya cara itu selalu berhasil. Pikirannya tak lagi menuju pada makanan. Ia lebih tenang sekarang. Kemudian Baekhyun membuka mata perlahan.

Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang benda indah milik pria tinggi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria tinggi itu tengah tersenyum, sangat menawan dan menarik hati. "Se..sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Hmm... sejak kau memejamkan mata dan membayangkan aku menenangkan kebiasaan burukmu, mungkin?" candanya sambil terkekeh sendiri.

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?!_

"Percaya diri sekali. Aku 'kan sudah sembuh." elak Baekhyun sambil mencoba meloloskan diri dari tatapan mata si pria tinggi.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Oh astaga.. _"Dan itu berkat aku."

"_Well_.. aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu." kata Baekhyun sambil memasukkan sepotong sosis kedalam mulutnya dan mereka berdua terkekeh.

Iris Chanyeol menemukan sebercak noda saus di ujung bawah bibir Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar ibu jarinya mengusap noda itu, dan organ di sebelah kiri dada Baekhyun kembali bertindak tidak normal. "Dasar bocah. Makan saja berantakan. Ckckck."

"A-aku mau ambil minum dulu!"

Baekhyun melarikan diri.

.

* * *

.

Tibalah di penghujung acara, menurut yang dikatakan sang pembawa acara akan ada penampilan spesial dari para panitia. _Well_, jika juniornya sudah menampilkan sesuatu yang menghibur kenapa seniornya tidak? Beberapa senior laki-laki meng-_cover dance _lagu-lagu girl-group seksi dengan penuh percaya diri dan gemulai. Baekhyun sampai menitikkan airmata akibat tertawa terlalu geli. Tak henti-hentinya ia terbahak sambil memukul-mukul lengan Sehun yang tidak bersalah.

Lalu selanjutnya suara petikan senar gitar yang begitu merdu dan lembut bak iringan musik dari surga menyita perhatian semua orang yang berada disini. Giliran Chanyeol yang unjuk gigi sekarang. Si pria imut tak bisa menutup rahangnya dengan rapat, Chanyeol tampak begitu sempurna dengan gitar diatas pangkuannya dan sinar remang dari api unggun yang ikut menghangatkan suasana, Baekhyun terlalu sibuk menata kembali logikanya yang sempat kacau karena pria tinggi itu.

Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti berdebar. Bohong rasanya kalau ia bilang suara Chanyeol buruk, karena kenyataannya suara Chanyeol begitu indah.

_._

_Stars wanted to bring me a gift to your hands_

_My everything you can tell him my sincerity_

_Sometimes I cry, I may lost you_

_Sometimes I feel, you sleeping in my arms_

Kedua iris Baekhyun menuntunnya pada milik Chanyeol. Dan mereka bertatapan. Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu romansa itu sambil menatap Baekhyun, entah apa artinya itu.

_I promise you the first snow day_

_I promise you, with you_

_Two hands holding face and cried_

_Wander the day_

Dada Baekhyun mencelos ketika Chanyeol tersenyum di sela nyanyiannya.

_I love you, don't know the way the both hands caught the flowing years_

_Place your warmth every single place we want to put_

_So my heart forever_

_Sometimes I cry, how to forget the day_

_Sometimes I feel, gently close your eyes_

Perasaan kedua orang itu saat ini tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Baekhyun merasa perutnya bergejolak seperti ada kupu-kupu didalamnya, begitu menggelitik sekaligus nyaman.

_I promise you the first snow day_

_I promise you, with you_

_Two hands holding face and cried_

_Wander the day_

(40 - Take My Love Letter) [Chanyeol's soundcloud update]

.

"Terima kasih."

Suara _bass _khas Chanyeol menenggelamkan diri Baekhyun kedalam pesonanya yang mendominasi suasana malam, membawa Baekhyun untuk tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain selain Chanyeol. Para penonton tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertepuk tangan dan Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum tersipu.

Entah ini hanya kepercayadiriannya yang terlalu tinggi atau apa, tapi perasaan Baekhyun dengan keras mengatakan kalau lagu ini ditujukan untuknya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah aneh yang mulai menjalar.

Sedangkan lelaki di sebelahnya tersenyum. "Kau jatuh cinta, Baek."

.

.

.

.

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Bonus Track:**

"Jadi.. perkembanganmu dengan si _cebol_ bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Tao sambil mengunyah batangan _pocky _rasa coklat dan tersenyum menggoda.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum aneh mendengar kata 'cebol' yang tak lain ditujukan pada Baekhyun. "Entah. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"_Geez_, orang kalau bertanya itu dijawab, bukan malah bertanya kembali," sewot Tao. "tapi menurutku.. kalian butuh sedikit dorongan."

"Maksudmu?"

Tao memutar bolamatanya malas. "Masalahnya adalah kalian kurang peka dengan perasaan kalian masing-masing. Kalian ini terlalu malu-malu, kau perlu melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit.. eum.. tsk aduh bagaimana sih aku bingung menjelaskannya." Tao mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Chanyeol masih menatap pria bermata seperti panda itu dengan wajah bodohnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud hati Tao mengatakan itu.

"Jadi.. aku harus apa?"

"Bertindaklah lebih agresif. Buat dia menggila. Aku yakin cara itu akan berhasil," jelas Tao sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan batangan _pocky_-nya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tunggu," Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. "Halo, _gege_. Bisakah kau ke rumahku sekarang? Tidak, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuanmu. _Hao_, cepat ya~" Kemudian Tao memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Kris-_ge_ akan datang sebentar lagi. Pastikan kau mempelajari ajarannya dengan baik, oke?!" katanya dengan mata bersinar dan semangat yang berapi-api sambil memegang kedua pundak _hyung_nya itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Dan kemudian suara bel terdengar, dan kursus singkat pun dimulai.

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

uda sebulan lebih gak apdet. ha. ha. ha.

maafkan daku TTTwTTT lg kekurangan inspirasi soalnya ;w; jd maafkan kalo chapter ini gaje abis

.

spoiler chapter selanjutnya: aggressive!chanyeol , jadi siapkan batin anda hakahkahkahahkahakhakhakhak~

btw bagi yg pnya ide untuk ff ini silakan review aja~ akan sgt membantu perkembangan ff ini loh~

.

_**REVIEW**_ puhleeeaaase~

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	9. Chapter 9

Begitu banyak saran dan ide yang telah Kris bagikan kepada si lelaki tinggi Chanyeol. Kursus sehari yang lelaki separuh _bule _itu berikan pada Chanyeol sebenarnya membuat Chanyeol bingung. Pandangannya tentang percintaan masih sangat buram. Bisa dibilang, ia sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam urusan asmara. Ini pertama kali ia merasa seperti ini, ini pertama kali ia tertarik dengan percintaan, ini pertama kali ia jatuh cinta.

Dan ia jatuh cinta pada adik kelasnya sendiri.

Klise, bukan? Namun memang kenyataannya Chanyeol merasa seluruh sistem tubuhnya kacau jika ia berada didekat Baekhyun. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir ini hanyalah fase pertumbuhan, tapi tidak, Chanyeol sadar ini bukan hanya sebuah fase. Ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri; perasaan senang ketika berada didekat Baekhyun, perasaan senang ketika melihat senyum cerah Baekhyun mengembang diwajahnya seakan mengangkat semua beban dari pundak Chanyeol, perasaan kesal ketika melihat Baekhyun menggoda—padahal hanya menjahili—teman-temannya terutama Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol suka bagaimana jantungnya berdebar saat bertatap mata dengan lelaki mungil itu, rasanya ia ingin menciumi kelopak mata sipitnya setiap hari. Oh astaga, kontrol imajinasimu, Park.

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi empuk didepan meja belajar, pikirannya menerawang jauh menggali setiap memori saat kemah tempo lalu. Ia ingat jelas wajah merona Baekhyun ketika ia membawakan sebuah lagu dan tatapan mereka bertemu. _Apa perasaanku terbalaskan? _batinnya sambil cengir-cengir tidak jelas.

Tatapan Chanyeol terpaku pada kalender diatas meja belajar, hari ini tanggal 4 Mei. Masih ada waktu sebulan lebih sampai penyerahan tugas akhirnya—dia sama sekali belum mulai mengerjakan. Tapi... sepertinya ada sesuatu lagi yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Tapi apa? Chanyeol tak dapat mengingatnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek kalender dan alhasil mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Ulang tahun Baekhyun. Dua hari lagi.

Dan Chanyeol belum tahu ingin memberi Baekhyun hadiah apa.

Seketika ia terserang panik, ia mengetuk-ngetuk kepala dengan jemarinya sambil bergumam, "Ugh, bodohnya aku. Apa yang harus kuberikan untuk Baekhyun? Astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa.."

Dengan gesit Chanyeol menyalakan laptopnya dan mencari ide dari internet. Selama setengah jam mencari ide, ia tak menemukan apapun. Semua tampak biasa saja, padahal Chanyeol ingin sesuatu yang walaupun _simple_ namun berkesan juga dapat membuat Baekhyun senang bukan main. Sepertinya internet tak selalu dapat membantu.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari inspirasi yang barangkali muncul tiba-tiba. Dan kemudian maniknya bertemu dengan sebuah benda hitam yang ia letakkan diatas nakas. Kamera SLR yang ia bawa sewaktu kemah. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil benda yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang.

Sebuah ide brilian muncul, dan Chanyeol berani jamin idenya kali ini pasti berhasil. Lelaki tinggi itupun melesat keluar dari kamar bersama kamera ditangannya, lalu menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota dengan senyum sumringah terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

**What's Wrong With Wedding? (4W)**

_by __**exoblackpepper**_

.

Chanyeol X Baekhyun (ChanBaek or BaekYeol)

Romance; Drama; Fluff

T+

.

.

**Note:**

Ini tidak 100% benar terjadi di dunia perkuliahan, saya cuma mengarang ttg tugas dll hahaha~ maklum saya belum kuliah jadi belum tahu seluk beluk dunia perkuliahan kkk~

.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 9: **_Red Carnations_

.

.

.

Tidak seperti temannya yang lain, ketika semua orang sibuk menikmati makan siang dan berbagi cerita mengenai _clubbing_ di akhir pekan, atau berbagi kisah cinta dua orang yang mulai runyam di tengah-tengah kehidupan kampus, Baekhyun malah sibuk melakukan research di perpustakaan umum. Sudah dua jam ia berada disini dan perasaannya masih gundah, belum ada satupun hal yang ia dapatkan. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri, harusnya ia sudah tahu kalau ia –mungkin– tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas itu disana karena keadaan terlalu hening dan tipikal Byun Baekhyun terlalu berisik untuk berada di perpustakaan.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun karena terakhir kali ia ingat adalah pulang terlalu larut dan begitu lelah. Tulangnya bisa saja patah kalau semalam ia tidak langsung terlelap diatas kasur setelah menari di atas lantai dansa.

Semalam Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang di pesta sahabat Yixing –sepupunya– dan surprise! Baekhyun bangun di pagi hari dengan keadaan setengah sadar, kepala yang masih pening dan sebuah sticky note mendapat perhatiannya.

'_Deadline tugas , 6 May'_

Sejujurnya bukan tulisan tangannya sendiri yang ia gerutukan, namun tugas itu. Ia juga mengumpat dalam-dalam atas kebiasaan buruk yang sudah seribu kali di ingatkan oleh ibunya.

Sialnya, hari ini adalah tanggal 5 Mei.

Lelaki bersurai blonde itu mengacak rambut poninya yang lembut, menggambar jelas ke-frustasi-an yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Kedua kakinya membawa ia ke rak buku dan mengambil beberapa buku tebal dan membosankan, kemudian duduk di depan laptopnya.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Rambutnya nyaris berantakan, kehabisan inspirasi untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sialan ini. Terlebih, ia melupakan pelajaran terakhir yang ia dapatkan beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kabar buruk lainnya, buku kecil yang ia jadikan sebagai catatan sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin ia pinjamkan pada Sehun atau anak sialan itu mengambil tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Ia mendesah, hampir memekik kalau saja tidak ada orang yang menaruh perhatian pada dirinya yang mulai kelabakan, Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Pada akhirnya, kefrustasian ini membuat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang diseberang sana. Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan sebuah _quotes_, "Senior adalah buku berjalan". Baekhyun mencari bantuan agar ia bisa selamat dari hukuman super berat dan merepotkan dari dosennya. Pria surai _blonde _itu keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menunggu seseorang mengangkat sambungan ponsel.

_"Halo?"_

"Hey, Chanyeol!"

_"Mhm? Ada apa?"_

Baekhyun mendadak ragu untuk berbicara, suara Chanyeol malah membuatnya berdebar.

"Apakah kau sedang sibuk?"

_"Mm... Mungkin. Ada apa?"_

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan. Mm.. itu.. kau tahu 'kan tugas yang diberikan Mr. Joe diawal _term_ ketiga..."

_"Oh. Tapi tidak bisa sekarang, Baek. Maaf."_

Baekhyun secara tidak sadar memajukan bibir bawahnya, sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi setiap rongga dalam tubuhnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang lagi, yang mungkin saja bisa membantunya.

_"Ne? Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?"_

Hah.. Syukurlah dia angkat telepon.

"Suho-hyung! Ehm, begini... Aku butuh bantuanmu, apa kau sedang luang saat ini?"

Keheningan sejenak tercipta. Sepertinya orang yang dipanggil 'Suho' itu sedang menimbang apa ia punya waktu atau tidak—mengingat betapa sibuknya ia dengan tugas akhirnya.

_"Ya, aku sedang tidak sibuk."_

Baekhyun berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. "Ah, syukurlah... Hyung ada dimana sekarang?" tanyanya.

_"Aku di kampus. Untung kau meneleponku tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah dan tidak akan keluar dari kamar. Hahaha."_

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku kesana sekarang."

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, setelah menutup sambungan telepon Baekhyun memberhentikan taksi dan segera melaju ke kampus. Pemuda imut bersurai pirang itu berlari kecil menuju ruang kelas tempat Suho berada, membuat rambut _fluffy_nya bergoyang lucu.

Dan benar saja tepat ketika ia membuka pintu, maniknya menemukan sosok kalem Suho sedang duduk tenang didepan laptopnya. Lalu Suho reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara gaduh yang disebabkan Baekhyun saat membuka pintu. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah kedua orang itu.

"Maaf lama, hyung." Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri pria yang lebih tua dua tahun itu. Ia tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa, aku juga tidak sedang buru-buru."

Dan merekapun memulai sesi belajar-mengajar antar junior dan senior. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua jam telah mereka lewati.

"Hei, Baekhyun-ah. Kuperhatikan.. kau sangat dekat dengan Park Chanyeol, ya?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba yang membuyarkan atensi Baekhyun dari pekerjaannya namun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, walaupun otaknya mulai tidak sinkron dengan tangannya akibat nama yang disebut itu.

"E-eh? Maksud hyung?"

Suho terkekeh pelan, masih meninggalkan kesan lembut dan tak menyinggung. "Kalian berpacaran?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat jemari Baekhyun berhenti mengetuk tuts _keyboard_. Semburat merah perlahan merayapi wajahnya sampai ke telinga, malu, entah kenapa. Sebuah helaan nafas—yang terdengar kecewa—diloloskan Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak berpacaran."

Lalu hening sesaat.

"Dan kau tak berniat mengubah apapun? Kau mau hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol begitu-begitu saja?" Suho benar-benar tampak seperti bisa membaca isi hati Baekhyun, dan yah, Baekhyun akui yang dikatakan Suho ada benarnya juga. Mereka telah melakukan semua hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, namun mereka berdua masih tak lebih dari sekedar teman dekat dan _sunbae-hoobae_. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, organ vital didalam kepalanya tiba-tiba menampilkan wajah Chanyeol dan segala tentangnya, dan jantung Baekhyun seperti ingin loncat keluar.

"A-aku ingin ambil buku catatanku dulu di loker," Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Suho dengan seutas senyum penuh arti—dan hanya pria itu sendiri yang mengerti arti senyumannya.

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah lebar sambil merutuk dalam hati. Jantungnya terus berdebar dan ia tak bisa menjinakkan debaran sialan itu. Dan _well_, Baekhyun akui debaran ini disebabkan oleh pria jangkung yang keberadaannya sekarang entah dimana. Lelaki mungil itu pun sampai didepan lokernya dan ketika ia memasukkan kode gembok loker, lokernya tak dapat dibuka. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak panik, perlahan ia menggedor pintu loker namun lama kelamaan ia malah menggebrak pintu lokernya dengan kesal dan panik. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah mengganti kode kunci lokernya. Dan Baekhyun sangat jauh dari kata korban pembullyan. _Astaga, cobaan macam apa lagi ini..._

Baekhyun telah merangkum buku pelajarannya kedalam notesnya, tapi sialnya notes berukuran A5 ber-cover langit biru dan awan itu berada didalam loker. Lelaki imut itu menabrakkan keningnya pada pintu loker, mengutuk dirinya habis-habisan dalam hati. Sementara seseorang dibalik tembok persimpangan tak jauh dari sana tengah menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan kekehan yang hampir lolos dari belah bibirnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi mengingat hari semakin menggelap, Baekhyun berlari menuju perpustakaan kampus untuk meminjam buku yang seingatnya baru saja ia kembalikan minggu lalu.

"Mission accomplished." gumam seseorang yang bersembunyi tadi, yang kemudian beranjak dari sana dan pergi entah kemana.

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya tugas Baekhyun rampung juga. Berkat bantuan seniornya yang baik hati—alasan pria itu mau membantu adalah karena Suho memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada sepupu Baekhyun, Yixing, jadi ia sedikit _cari muka _pada Baekhyun— lelaki bersurai _mocha _itupun dapat bernafas lega lagi. Baekhyun melirik arlojinya, sekarang tepat pukul delapan malam. Dan tadi kota Seoul sempat diguyur hujan, jadi Baekhyun yakin pasti udara diluar cukup untuk membuatnya menggigil. Dan entah kenapa ia mengharapkan kehadiran sosok si pria tinggi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun meloloskan desahan lega dari belah bibirnya. Ia dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari ruang kelas. Suho telah beranjak terlebih dahulu karena ia memiliki janji dengan keluarganya, jadi tinggallah Baekhyun sendirian di kelas ini. Mungkin ia satu-satunya orang yang masih berada di kampus. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang tak terlalu panjang cepat, tak ingin udara diluar semakin mendingin. Dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah.

Derap langkah Baekhyun semakin cepat seiring jarum detik jam yang bergerak, rasa-rasanya akan turun hujan susulan tak lama lagi, mendengar suara gemuruh yang berkumandang di langit. Baekhyun tak membawa payung, apalagi jas hujan. Ia tak mau badannya basah kuyup ketika sampai di rumah dan jatuh sakit keesokan harinya, karena esok adalah hari penting dimana ia harus mengumpulkan tugas yang memakan banyak waktu dan pengorbanannya itu.

Dan benar saja, tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari langit malam, menyentuh pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang sontak membuat lelaki bertubuh mungil itu terkejut. Reflek ia mempercepat gerak kaki dan memperlebar jarak langkahnya. Lama kelamaan, rerintikan menjadi gerimis ringan. Baekhyun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga mencari tempat berteduh. Dan ia amat berterima kasih karena lokasi kampusnya berdekatan dengan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, sehingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteduh didalam sana.

Setibanya Baekhyun didalam mall, ia dapat mendengar suara deras hujan yang turun dari luar sana. Ia mendesah lega, untung saja ia gerak cepat. Jika tidak, mungkin tasnya akan basah dan laptopnya juga akan basah dan ia tak akan bisa mengumpulkan tugasnya esok hari. Baekhyun mengacak poninya yang sedikit basah akibat terkena rintikan hujan kemudian merapikannya kembali. Ia pun berjalan-jalan untuk sekedar cuci mata.

Tak biasa-biasanya pusat perbelanjaan ramai di hari biasa. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan menemukan banyak tanda berwarna merah bertuliskan 'diskon' ditempel maupun digantung didepan toko-toko. _Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali ada sale.._

Manik Baekhyun menjelajah ke sekitarnya, dan mulut Baekhyun sontak membentuk lingkaran kecil ketika menemukan tulisan 'Happy National Children's Day'. Baekhyun baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari anak nasional, hari dimana para anak-anak dibanjiri hadiah oleh orangtua mereka. Baekhyun jadi teringat ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Ia mendapat mobil-mobilan dengan remot kontrol idamannya saat ia berumur tujuh, namun sekarang mainan kesayangannya itu sudah disumbangkan oleh orangtuanya untuk sepupunya yang masih kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

Baekhyun telah berkeliling selama kurang lebih setengah jam, dan ia bosan. Ia paling tidak bisa melakukan hal sendirian. Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang di seberang sana. Butuh beberapa detik sampai orang di seberang sana mengangkat.

"Hey, apa kau masih sibuk?" tanyanya langsung ketika sambungan telepon tersambung, dengan senyum yang tanpa sadar mengembang di wajahnya.

_"Hm.. Tidak juga. Ada apa, Baek?"_

Baekhyun berdehem, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdentum tak karuan akibat mendengar suara baritone milik pria tinggi diseberang sana. "Ehm.. Aku saat ini sedang berada di mall didekat kampus kita sendirian—"

_"Lalu?"_

"Dan aku bosan—"

_"Mhm?"_

"Yak! Jangan potong kalimatku terus!" Terdengar suara kekehan berat Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya sebal.

_"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau mau aku menemanimu?"_

Ah, Chanyeol pengertian sekali.

"I-iya apa kau bisa?" _Sial Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau malah tergagap begitu?!_

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Chanyeol menyanggupi permintaan pria yang lebih mungil. "_Okay princess, will be there in a moment."_

"Princess?! Yak Park Cha—"

TUT TUT TUT.

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, lalu kembali berjalan mengitari pusat perbelanjaan yang dikunjungi cukup banyak anak-anak pada hari ini. Merasa haus, Baekhyun menghampiri sebuah kedai minuman yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini, yaitu _bubble tea_. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Sehun begitu tergila-gila pada minuman ini karena faktanya minuman itu memang enak. Baekhyun memesan segelas _taro bubble tea_ kemudian membayarnya menggunakan kartu member miliknya.

"Selamat tuan! Anda mendapatkan _merchandise _gratis dari kami."

"E-eh?" bingung Baekhyun.

Sang kasir tersenyum seramah mungkin. "Di kartu member anda tertera bahwa anda lahir di bulan Mei dan setiap member yang lahir di bulan tersebut berhak mendapatkan bingkisan gratis dari kami."

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka sambil mengangguk-angguk lucu. Kemudian Baekhyun disuruh memilih bingkisan apa yang mau ia dapatkan. Dan sepasang benda kecil berbentuk bintang seukuran setengah jari kelingkingnya-lah yang paling menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sepasang benda itu.

"Ah, itu _shining earphone-plug couple_. Jadi jika anda mendekatkan benda ini, mereka akan bersinar," Lalu sang kasir memperagakannya dan Baekhyun berhasil dibuat terpesona akan benda mungil nan lucu itu. "lalu jika semakin jauh anda jauhkan kedua benda ini, cahaya yang dikeluarkan akan semakin redup." Dan ketika sang kasir menjauhkan kedua benda itu, sinarnya meredup, namun masih tetap sedikit bersinar.

"Baiklah aku ambil itu!" ucap Baekhyun semangat.

Dan tak sampai lima menit, pesanannya telah siap. Dengan mata berbinar Baekhyun meminum minuman tersebut.

Baekhyun menghampiri kursi terdekat dan mencoba memasang _earphone-plug _itu di ponselnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Akan kuberikan satunya lagi untuk Chanyeol, hehe~" monolognya pelan.

Tangan Baekhyun memainkan barang yang baru saja ia dapatkan, mendekatkan dan menjauhkan benda tersebut. Aktivitasnya terhenti ketika ponsel yang ia pegang memunculkan nama 'Yoda Bodoh'. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut sambil tetap terpesona pada _earphone-plug_ yang sebentar lagi menjadi milik Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak autis." Mendengar itu sontak Baekhyun memutar-mutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari keberadaan orang yang sedaritadi ia tunggu.

"Eh?" Baekhyun sontak berdiri dan _celingukan_ kekiri dan kekanan lagi. "Kau sudah sampai, Yeol?"

"Lihat ke arah pukul tujuh."

Baekhyun sedikit harus memutar otaknya, mencerna apa yang teman-yang-lebih-dari-sekedar-teman-nya itu coba katakan. Lelaki imut itu pun akhirnya menemukan sosok tampan Chanyeol yang berdiri sambil bersandar di pilar seraya menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman menawan terlukis di wajahnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri si pria tinggi. "Akhirnya kau sampai juga. Cepat sekali sampainya,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Serius deh, senyum lelaki itu bisa melelehkan semua pengunjung mall ini. "Aku tidak mau pulang babak belur karena dihajar pria mungil yang sedang kesepian." Lelaki itu menunjukkan wajah jahilnya hingga ia mendapat sebuah pukulan di lengan atasnya.

"Haish, kesannya aku jahat sekali. Oh, dan aku tidak mungil! Tinggiku sudah bertambah dua senti!" Baekhyun cemberut lucu.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya. "Ya, ya, baiklah, aku percaya. Ayo kita jalan-jalan." Dan tanpa sadar lelaki tinggi itu merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan berjalan berdekatan.

.

* * *

.

Mereka berdua mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan besar itu dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah mereka, tidak satu detikpun mereka lewati tanpa tersenyum. Entah itu karena Chanyeol yang tertawa akibat kelakuan lucu dan menggemaskan Baekhyun, atau karena lelucon aneh Chanyeol yang mampu membuat Baekhyun terpingkal-pingkal. Terkadang ada beberapa pengunjung yang sudah berumur menatap kedua lelaki itu dengan tatapan 'wah-jadi-teringat-masa-pacaran-dulu' sambil menggeleng-geleng heran melihat tingkah manis Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Semakin malam pusat perbelanjaan itu semakin sepi, dikarenakan banyak anak-anak yang masih harus sekolah keesokan harinya. Saking bosannya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai membeli tiket bioskop film favorit mereka yang kebetulan tayang di bioskop mall ini. Mereka mengisi waktu dengan menikmati film itu hingga pukul sebelas malam.

Baekhyun menguap saat film mereka selesai, menampakkan tulisan nama-nama pemain dan kru pembuat film itu di layar. Chanyeol melirik ke sebelahnya, "Sudah mau pulang, Baek?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mereka berjalan keluar dari bioskop.

Setibanya mereka diluar bioskop yang terletak di lantai lima, seorang sekuriti memberitahu bahwa eskalator telah dinonaktifkan karena jam operasional mall yang hanya sampai pukul sepuluh malam. Baekhyun menelan liurnya gugup. Selain phobia makanan yang berlimpah —yang sekarang sudah berhasil disembuhkan Chanyeol— Baekhyun juga memiliki phobia lainnya.

"Kita.. naik lift?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap pria tinggi disebelahnya ragu.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" Mereka pun berjalan menuju lift yang terletak didekat bioskop. Ketika terdengar suara berdenting, pintu lift pun terbuka. Beberapa pengunjung yang baru saja selesai menonton film bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki lift. Dan tiba-tiba saja lampu bertuliskan '_over-capacity_' berkedip, menimbulkan suara 'piiip' yang terus berbunyi hingga akhirnya berhenti karena Chanyeol yang keluar dari lift. Baekhyun yang takut dengan lift pun sontak ikut keluar dan pintu lift tertutup. Dan sekarang hanya tersisa mereka berdua didepan lift. Atau bahkan mungkin hanya mereka berdualah yang tersisa di lantai lima.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat begitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "A-ah, masa? Mungkin aku kelelahan? Ha-ha-ha," Baekhyun tertawa aneh menutup kalimatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pintu lift kembali terbuka dan menampakkan ruang kosong. Chanyeol pun berjalan masuk diikuti dengan Baekhyun disebelahnya. Jemari Chanyeol menekan tombol penutup pintu dan menekan tombol bertuliskan 'B' atau _basement _tempatnya memarkir mobil. Yeah, Chanyeol sedikit memaksa untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang mengingat sudah malam dan lelaki tinggi itu tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan si lelaki mungil. Jangan lupakan pipi merona Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengatakan alasannya memaksa Baekhyun untuk pulang bersamanya.

Dalam perjalanan turun, Baekhyun berdiri tegap kaku bak tentara, keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya. Ia terlalu takut sampai akhirnya sebuah goncangan kecil pada lift membuat Baekhyun menggenggam ujung _hoodie_ kelebaran yang Chanyeol pakai. Sontak Chanyeol menoleh dan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui phobia Baekhyun ini—melihat gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang mulai aneh sejak didepan pintu lift.

"Kau takut naik lift?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung _hoodie_ Chanyeol. Melihat itu, Chanyeol reflek menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menautkan jemarinya diantara jemari lentik Baekhyun, untuk menenangkan lelaki itu. Awalnya Baekhyun terkejut merasakan kehangatan yang perlahan terasa di tangannya, namun lama kelamaan rasa nyamanlah yang menggantikan. Rasanya sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk melepas tautan tangan mereka. Tanpa sadar rona merah tipis lagi-lagi merayapi pipi Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin tak karuan.

TING.

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Mereka berdua berjalan mengitari tempat parkir mencari mobil Chanyeol —lelaki itu lupa tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya— namun untung saja hanya tersisa beberapa mobil yang terparkir disana, jadi tak perlu membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk mencari-cari mobil Chanyeol. Mereka masih menautkan jemari mereka hingga mereka sampai didepan mobil Chanyeol kemudian melepasnya perlahan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, hanya ada lagu dari radio yang mengisi kesunyian. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol fokus menyetir sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memainkan jemarinya. Keduanya tengah memikirkan hal yang berbeda, namun hanya debaran didalam dada merekalah yang seiringan.

Mereka pun tiba didepan gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Dan ketika Chanyeol menoleh ke sebelahnya, maniknya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tertidur di kursi penumpang. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan kemudian memanggil nama lelaki itu. "Baek,"

Tidak ada respon.

"Baekhyun-ah,"

Sama sekali tidak ada respon.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Baekhyun, namun maniknya terperangkap dalam pesona wajah tidur Baekhyun yang begitu polos dan lucu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri. _Sebentar lagi, Baek. _Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi lembut si pria mungil, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hey gembul, ayo bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas dan sontak Baekhyun langsung terbangun dengan wajah dungunya. "Hm? Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengusap matanya perlahan.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun tersenyum hangat, membuat darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh Chanyeol berdesir hebat. Ia amat menyukai senyum itu. Tak lupa Baekhyun memberikan merchandise yang ia dapat dari toko bubble tea tadi kepada Chanyeol kemudian menjelaskan cara benda mungil itu bekerja. Chanyeol pun mengangguk-angguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menerima hadiah dadakan itu.

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman. "Hati-hati, Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan kemudian membuka kenop pintu mobil dan melangkahkan sebelah kakinya keluar terlebih dahulu.

"T-tunggu."

Si lelaki tinggi tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada ap—"

Chu.

Bibir tipis Chanyeol akhirnya menempel pada bibir _plump _yang sedaritadi ia idam-idamkan. Manik Baekhyun membulat kaget, namun lama kelamaan ia menikmati lembutnya perlakuan dari bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Walaupun ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik.

"Selamat malam, Baek."

Dan Baekhyun tak dapat menjawabnya. Salahkan jantung sialannya yang berdebar terlampau keras dan lidah kelu serta tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

.

* * *

.

Tanggal 6 Mei.

Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang hari ini hanyalah hari biasa yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Tetapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu terbangun dengan _mood _yang sangat cerah, secerah sinar mentari yang mengintip dari balik tirai jendela. Sejenak ia melupakan rasa letih akibat kerja kerasnya mengerjakan tugas kemarin. Baekhyun pun duduk diatas kasur dan meregangkan otot-ototnya—yang kaku akibat posisi tidurnya yang cukup absurd—sebelum mengecek ponselnya. Senyumnya seketika mengembang saat ia melihat nama ayah dan ibunya tertera pada notifikasi aplikasi _chatting_-nya dan ternyata mereka adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat hari ulang tahun pada Baekhyun.

Ya, ulang tahun. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke-dua puluh.

Sebelum lelaki itu lupa, lelaki itu mengecek agenda jadwal kelas di ponselnya dan senyumnya semakin melebar karena ia hanya memiliki kelas sore sehingga ia dapat merayakan hari pentingnya itu. Tanpa berlama-lama, Baekhyun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi untuk bebersih. Selesai mandi, Baekhyun menelepon Yixing yang tinggal di seberang apartemennya.

"Yixing hyung!" panggil Baekhyun setelah mendengar suara Yixing dari ujung sana.

_"Ada apa Baek? Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong selamat ulang tahun!" _Baekhyun terkekeh singkat, "Thanks hyung, apa kau sedang berada di apartemenmu?"

_"Mhm, ada apa?"_

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, mumpung aku hanya memiliki kelas jam tiga sore nanti."

Yixing terdiam sejenak, _"Aku sih bisa, Baek. Tapi kau yang traktir ya!" _Lalu lelaki manis berlesung pipi itu tertawa.

"Iya, hyung. Tenang saja," kekeh Baekhyun. "Kita berkumpul di halte bus lima belas menit lagi, bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

_"Okay!"_ Dan dengan begitu sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

Sesuai dengan janji yang mereka buat, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Yixing yang sudah menawan hanya dengan kaus hitam bergambar karakter _Stormtroopers _dan _ripped jeans_. Mereka pun berangkat menuju Myeongdong menggunakan bis yang tak lama sampai setelah mereka bertemu.

Matahari pukul sembilan menyinari pusat pertokoan yang terkenal dengan barang-barang murah itu bersinar dengan begitu teriknya. Namun teriknya matahari tak menghalangi Baekhyun dan Yixing untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan membeli beberapa barang yang mereka inginkan. Sepasang manik sipit itu menjelajah ke sekitar, lalu akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di benaknya ketika ia melihat sebuah salon yang baru saja buka.

"Xing-hyung, bagaimana jika aku mengganti warna rambutku?"

Dan, tadaah! Baekhyun sukses mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi _soft pink_ yang membuatnya tampak lebih menggemaskan. Yixing saja sampai tersedak _bubble-tea _yang sedang ia minum. Alasan Baekhyun mengganti warna rambutnya hanya satu, yaitu karena iseng saja. Tak ada alasan lain. Konyol, bukan?

"Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin menggigit kepalamu sekarang. Kau tampak seperti permen kapas berjalan!" ujar Yixing bercanda dan mereka berdua tertawa.

Mereka pun pulang ketika jam arloji Baekhyun menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan Baekhyun harus bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus.

Setiba lelaki bersurai merah muda itu di gerbang, beberapa pasang mata sibuk menatap kearahnya. _Well_, mungkin karena warna rambut barunya yang cukup menarik perhatian itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu ambil pusing melainkan hanya melempar senyum tipis sambil berjalan masuk kedalam gedung. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di depan lokernya. Loker yang kemarin terkunci. Dengan penasaran, Baekhyun memasukkan kode sandi lokernya dan ternyata...klik! Lokernya terbuka!

Mulut Baekhyun sedikit terbuka, tidak percaya. _Seingatku kemarin lokerku tidak bisa dibuka, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba bisa? Aish, apa-apaan ini. _Tanpa berlama-lama Baekhyun pun membuka pintu lokernya.

Dan Baekhyun tak dapat mempercayai apa yang terpampang didepan matanya.

Lokernya dipenuhi tempelan foto-foto dirinya, entah itu foto _candid_ maupun _derp_. Senyum Baekhyun perlahan mengembang, pikirannya menerka-nerka siapakah pembuat kejutan ini. Sekilas wajah Chanyeol terbayang, namun Baekhyun menepis bayangan wajah pria tampan itu dengan menggeleng, tidak ingin berasumsi dan berharap terlalu tinggi. Secarik kertas menarik perhatiannya, Baekhyun pun mengambil kertas putih yang terlipat dua itu dan membacanya.

_"Hey! Happy Birthday, lil dwarf!"_

"Apa-apaan dengan sebutan itu. Aku ini bukan kurcaci, psh." Baekhyun bermonolog sebelum mendengus dan menyimpan surat itu kedalam tas. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang memberinya kejutan ini karena surat itu ditulis menggunakan komputer alias di-_print_ jadi ia tidak bisa menebak siapakah sang tersangka. Setelah mengunci kembali lokernya, Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol hari ini. Pria setinggi seratus tujuh puluh enam senti itu sudah menanyakan keberadaan pria yang lebih tinggi tujuh senti yang tidak terlihat sejak ia sampai di kampus itu. Baekhyun sudah mencoba menelepon berulang-ulang kali namun hasilnya nihil, handphone Chanyeol tidak aktif. Mungkin dia sakit, batin Baekhyun. Ia pun mengendikkan bahunya kemudian berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai keroncongan.

Baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di kantin, suara cempreng nan nyaring milik Jongdae menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan, memanggil nama Baekhyun keras-keras seakan lelaki mungil itu tuna rungu. Baekhyun mendesis melihat kelakuan makhluk itu lalu menoleh dan menemukan sosok Jongdae yang sedang berdiri terengah-engah dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongdae mengatur nafasnya sebelum mulai bicara. "Chanyeol.. Dia butuh bantuanmu sekarang." Air wajah Jongdae tampak cemas. Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada lelaki itu?!

Baekhyun sedikit gelagapan, "A-ada apa dengan dia? Dimana dia? Bukankah dia tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Kata siapa? Dia menunggumu di aula, di lantai dua. Cepat!" Entah kenapa pikiran Baekhyun melayang kemana-mana, membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Namun, tanpa berlama-lama ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

_Ada apa ini?_

_Tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi. _

_Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?_

_Chanyeol-ah bertahanlah, sedikit lagi aku sampai!_

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai didepan pintu besar aula. Lelaki bersurai merah muda itu menelan ludahnya sejenak sebelum membuka kenop pintu dan sedikit mengintip.

"Eh?"

Gelap gulita.

_Apa Jongdae mengerjaiku? _

Baekhyun menyelipkan kepalanya diantara celah pintu untuk mengintip lebih jelas. Maniknya hanya menangkap kegelapan dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah layar muncul dari sisi timur, menampakkan tulisan 'Baekhyunnie' dan ketika lelaki itu melangkah masuk, tulisan itu menghilang, digantikan oleh sebuah video.

Video yang membuat mulut kecil Baekhyun terbuka. Video itu menampakkan dirinya yang sedang berjongkok mengamati seekor kumbang saat kemah dulu, video dirinya yang sedang belajar gitar di rumah Chanyeol, video dirinya yang sedang mendorong troli di supermarket sambil menggumamkan daftar belanjaan, video dirinya yang sedang tertidur diatas sofa sambil mendengkur halus—yang kemudian membuat Baekhyun terlonjak karena terlihat sesosok tangan mengelus sayang pipinya, video dirinya yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan organ vital didalam dada sebelah kirinya.

Dan kemudian video itu berhenti pada sebuah potret wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum cerah, benar-benar cerah. Lalu muncullah tulisan 'Happy Birthday!'. Lantas Baekhyun pun menutup mulutnya yang ternganga dan tak dapat menahan senyum yang tercetak di wajahnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang. Seorang pria tinggi yang rela melakukan semua ini untuknya.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, sangat pelan.

Setelah beberapa detik, suasana benar-benar gelap gulita. Baekhyun tak dapat melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan, Baekhyun tak dapat merasakan apapun kecuali jantungnya yang berdebar semakin keras. Ia terdiam ditempat, seakan kakinya diberi lem kuat.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. _Apa lagi selanjutnya?_

"Baek."

Suara itu. Suara _bass _itu.

Baekhyun mengenalnya, bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Suara yang ia rindukan padahal baru saja kemarin malam ia dengar terakhir kali. Lelaki mungil itu berbalik, dan menemukan sosok tinggi nan menawan Chanyeol yang hanya disinari sebatang lilin ditengah-tengah buket bunga anyelir merah yang tengah lelaki tinggi itu genggam. Juga benda mungil yang tersemat di ponsel mereka yang bersinar didalam kantung celana mereka.

Kedua insan itu tak lagi dapat menahan debaran brutal didalam dada mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis yang memabukkan, sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dengan lutut yang mulai melemas dan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling terdiam dalam keheningan.

Hingga Baekhyun memusnahkan kesunyian itu. "Chanyeol-ah.."

Lelaki yang dipanggil sejenak berdehem, kemudian berlutut bak _prince charming _dalam dongeng. Namun lelaki itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap manik Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Ketika itu juga, sebuah video kembali terputar, menampakkan sosok Chanyeol yang duduk memangku gitar dengan mempesonanya, membuat nafas Baekhyun kembali tercekat ketika lelaki itu mulai memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi.

_With my old guitar_

_I'll take all the confessions I couldn't say_

_All the things I swallowed inside_

_And tell you right now as if I made it into a song_

_Just listen, I'll sing for you_

_I love you so much but I don't tell you that I love you_

_It's awkward, my pride won't allow me_

_I'll take courage and tell you today_

_But just listen without much thought, I'll sing for you_

_The way you cry, the way you smile_

_Do you know how much you mean to me?_

_Words I wanna say, words I lost_

_I'll confess to you but just listen_

_I'll sing for you, sing for you_

_Just listen and smile_

"Chanyeol-ah..." gumamnya tanpa melepas tatapan pada video itu.

_It's kind of funny, I only have you_

_But sometimes, I'm worse than a stranger to you_

_When in truth, I just wanna put my head in your arms_

_And be held by you_

_The way you cry, the way you smile_

_Do you know how much you mean to me?_

_Words I regretted as I turned around_

_I'll apologize but just listen_

_I'll sing for you, sing for you_

_Just pretend that nothing's happening_

_I'm so thankful every day that you are here_

_You're a gift from God_

_When today passes, I might get awkward again_

_But I wanna tell you today, so listen_

"Chanyeol-ah..." Ia tak henti-henti menggumamkan nama si pria tinggi.

_The way you cry, the way you smile_

_Do you know how much you mean to me?_

_Words I wanna say, words I lost_

_I'll confess to you though it might sound awkward_

_Just listen, I'll sing for you, sing for you_

_Just listen, I'll sing for you_

"Apa lagunya bagus?" Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh mencairkan suasana tegang yang ia rasakan saat ini, maniknya masih belum sedikitpun lepas dari wajah si pria mungil.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ah, syukurlah.. Tak sia-sia aku membuat lagu itu semalam suntuk," Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, lalu berdehem pelan.

"Aku tak pandai berkata-kata, Baek. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang harus kuungkapkan padamu saat ini juga, karena aku tak sanggup menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi."

Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya, membuat api lilin bergoyang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun.."

Deg.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka pernyataan perasaan dari Chanyeol akan terjadi secepat ini. Jangankan menyangka, lelaki mungil itu bahkan tidak merasa bahwa si lelaki tinggi memiliki ketertarikan pada dirinya. Ia bertubuh mungil, cerewet, dan terlebih ia rakus, tak bisa mengontrol diri. Apa yang pria tinggi itu pikirkan hingga ia bisa menyukai dirinya? Pikiran Baekhyun dipenuhi asumsi-asumsi aneh dan menggelikan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berpikir dirinya menarik bagi siapapun. Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, Baek. Di pernikahan Sehun, aku mulai menyadari jantungku bekerja berkali-kali lebih cepat ketika melihatmu. Dan perasaan ini semakin memuncak seiring berjalannya waktu."

Chanyeol menjeda sejenak. "Jadi, Baek.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sepasang manik Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, lututnya tak lagi sanggup untuk berdiri. Bahkan tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Tubuhnya kemudian jatuh kedalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Entah ia menerima pernyataan Chanyeol, entah ia menolak pernyataan Chanyeol, entahlah. Namun yang pasti, Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia. Dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk diantara ceruk leher si pria bermarga Park.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

/muncul dr dlm botol/?

tepat. empat. bulan. ngaret.

hahaha~ mian guys~

ff ini kutelantarkan akibat sarat ide dan males yg smakin mnjadi2/? maafkan aku TwT

smoga apdet ini memuaskan ;) /kmudian mnghilang lagi/?

.

_**REVIEW**_ PLIS~

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


	10. Chapter 10

**What's Wrong With Wedding? (4W)**

_by __**exoblackpepper**_

.

Chanyeol X Baekhyun (ChanBaek or BaekYeol)

Romance; Drama; Fluff

T+

.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 10: **_Love._

.

.

.

Takdir memang selalu punya cara yang tak terduga agar selalu tampak mengejutkan. Tanpa firasat apa-apa, cinta itu datang. Andai saja kita, manusia, mampu menebak dengan tepat apa yang akan terjadi kepada diri kita di masa depan, maukah kita mencintai seseorang yang sama? Jawaban Baekhyun adalah iya.

Jelas Baekhyun ingat ketika pertama kali dirinya bertemu sang kekasih, Park Chanyeol. Saat itu ia menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya dan secara tidak sengaja sebuah "kecelakaan" kecil terjadi. Kecelakaan yang mempertemukannya dengan si pria tinggi nan tampan. Dan lagi-lagi takdir melibatkan mereka kedalam permainannya; Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menimba ilmu di universitas yang sama, di fakultas yang sama pula. Hanya saja Chanyeol lebih senior dibanding Baekhyun yang baru akan lulus beberapa tahun lagi.

Pria berparas menggemaskan itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga saat ini. Dengan jemari lentik bertautan dengan nyaman diantara jemari besar Chanyeol, ia berjalan dengan sedikit bersandar pada tubuh pria tinggi itu. Oh, jangan lupakan buket bunga dari Chanyeol tadi. Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. _Well_, sorakan dan siulan menggoda dari Jongdae dan kawan-kawan tak dapat terelakkan lagi ketika mereka keluar dari mobil, maksudnya. Pipi sepasang kekasih muda itu bersemu malu.

"Kalian masih bersama?!"

"Yay! Selamat!"

"Aww lihat, mereka cocok sekali!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi respon super positif dari teman-teman mereka. Ini sudah tahun keberapa sejak Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi tambatan hatinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun meleleh. Entah itu adalah kiriman bunga di hari tanpa _event_, atau kiriman _voice note_ saat Chanyeol bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar di malam hari, mengiringi Baekhyun menuju alam mimpi.

Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang, melakukan sedikit perayaan sekaligus mengumumkan hubungan resmi mereka. Jongdae dengan Minseok dan beberapa teman seperti Jongin sudah dimiliki oleh Kyungsoo dan Suho, pria itu masih betah bersama Yixing.

Mereka semua menghabiskan malam sambil minum dan bercerita satu sama lain, terutama Jongdae yang terlihat antusias dengan cerita mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bagaimana Chanyeol membantu pria kecilnya dan kemudian semua itu malah melibatkan perasaan.

Chanyeol merangkul pinggang kekasihnya untuk berada lebih dekat, seolah takut Baekhyun bisa menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalian sungguh manisss!" seru Minseok.

Baekhyun merona, masih malu-malu atas perlakuan Chanyeol walaupun kupu-kupu terus berterbangan di perutnya. Ia merasa ingin mencium _raksasa_-nya yang begitu _adorable_. Kekasihnya memang tinggi, sekilas tampak begitu berwibawa dengan tatanan rambut berwarna hitam gelap yang ditarik keatas dan garis rahang tegas, tapi Baekhyun tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi sedikit lebih manja padanya. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari puisi romantis dapat diungkapkan dan hal yang sama dirasakan oleh pria yang satunya lagi.

Seperti tidak ingin berpisah, saling mencintai seakan tiada hari esok.

"Aku ingin melihat kalian segera bertunangan atau langsung menikah!"

"Lalu aku ingin keponakan yang se-imut Baekhyunie!" Itu suara Luhan.

Kalimat itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah merah tomat dengan melihat kearah lain tapi Chanyeol menarik dagunya dan mengecup bibir tipis itu secepat kilat, menyeringai puas.

Sorakan teman-temannya, atau suara Sehun yang mendominasi suasana ketika membicarakan angan-angan tentang acara penikahan Chanyeol-Baekhyun masih berputar-putar di kepala. Di malam itu juga sebelum pulang ke apartemen Baekhyun, Chanyeol ditarik oleh Sehun untuk berbicara diujung ruangan tentang bagaimana cara melamar seseorang.

Sehun memang lebih muda dari Chanyeol, namun ia sudah lebih dulu menikah dengan Luhan, jadi setidaknya ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pria tinggi itu.

Suho memberikan sebuah kartu nama dengan nama 'Kim Junhee' disana, memastikan Chanyeol bergerak sesuai dengan rencana, Sehun sudah menghubunginya sebanyak enam kali hari ini. Ditambah lagi dengan _missed call_ dari Suho.

"_Kau jadi datang ke toko hari ini?"_

Chanyeol memutar stir, hampir sampai di persimpangan sebelum menginjak rem dan berhenti. Ia memindahkan ponselnya dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan.

"Tentu, aku sedang perjalanan kesana."

"_Kau tidak membawa Baekhyun, kan?"_

"Tentu saja tidak. Ia sedang pergi menemui teman-temannya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik Sehun ditangkap oleh saluran ponsel,

"_HYUNG KAU BELUM BERCERITA PADAKU BAGAIMANA RASANYA TINGGAL SERUMAH DENGAN BAEKHYUN! HAHAHA-"_

Anak itu, terkadang masih berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, terlebih saat Chanyeol ketahuan sudah tinggal serumah dengan Baekhyun di apartemen pria mungil itu. Serumah. Sekamar. Siapa yang tahu?

"_Geez_, Sehun. Diamlah."

Chanyeol bukan tipikal pria seperti itu–mungkin hanya sedikit.

"Aku hampir sampai."

"_Junhee sudah disana, kau bisa menanyakan apapun padanya langsung."_

Chanyeol menutup telepon dan melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah gedung tinggi dengan dekorasi mewah disetiap sudutnya. Ia masuk kedalam sebuah toko perhiasan dan langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita berparas cantik dan elegan.

"Mhm, Chanyeol?"

"Benar."

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu." Mereka saling bertukar sapa.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, kau sedang mencari cincin yang bagaimana? Disini ada banyak sekali model dan ukuran."

Chanyeol memindai pandangannya secara cepat ke seluruh deret cincin bermodel sederhana namun bisa dibayangkan akan sangat indah jika disematkan pada jari manis lentik milik Baekhyun. Keningnya berkerut, tampak bingung. Semua benda mengkilap nan mahal ini tampak sempurna.

Junhee yang mengerti arti air wajah Chanyeol segera bertanya, "Apakah kekasihmu bertubuh kecil?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apakah jemarinya sebesar ini?" Junhee mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan sebuah batu berlian di atasnya.

"Tidak, tidak sebesar itu. Jemarinya lentik dan tidak begitu besar."

Kemudian wanita itu kembali memilih pilihan lain sebelum mengambil sebuah cincin bermotif heart-knot.

"Mungkin yang ini?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk menolak yang satu itu karena terlalu simple. Chanyeol ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lebih terlihat berharga dan mahal.

Tidak lama kemudian matanya menangkap kilau sebuah objek yang mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Aku ingin lihat yang ini."

Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu dari sekian banyaknya benda itu dengan butiran berlian halus menghiasi setengah lingkar cincin.

"Ini baru saja masuk tadi pagi, model baru dan limited edition dari _Tiffany&amp;co._" jelasnya.

Senyum Chanyeol segera mengembang di sudut bibirnya. "Aku ambil yang ini." katanya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna hitam lalu memberikannya kepada Junhee.

Setelah transaksi berhasil, Junhee mengatakan bahwa cincin yang dipesan Chanyeol akan dikirim olehnya nanti malam karena ada surat-surat yang harus diselesaikan sekaligus konfirmasi kepada pabrik _Tifanny&amp;co._ tentang terjualnya barang limited edition itu. Dan beberapa hal lagi yang tidak di mengerti Chanyeol namun yang ia tahu adalah ia akan melamar Baekhyun dengan itu.

Jadi Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen dengan rasa berbunga-bunga dihatinya, tidak sabar untuk menunggu kepulangan Baekhyun.

_[From: Honey Bunch]_

'_Hai sayang, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku tidak tahu kapan Luhan akan membiarkanku pulang. Jangan lupa makan malam, okay?'_

Chanyeol sedikit kecewa karena harus menunggu kekasihnya pulang, tapi memang ini yang harus ia lakukan. Karena Sehun telah banyak membantunya sehingga Baekhyun juga harus membantu Luhan. Anggap saja balas budi.

_[To: Honey Bunch]_

'_Kau juga harus makan agar tidak menjadi kurus. I love you.'_

Chanyeol tidak ingin kekasihnya menjadi sekurus batang bambu karena itu sangat tidak nyaman untuk dipeluk sehingga ia mewajibkan Baekhyun untuk berhenti diet. Ya, Baekhyun pernah melakukan itu dan katanya semua demi penampilan. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menemukan siapapun lebih cantik, lebih kurus, lebih sexy atau lebih imut karena bertubuh kecil dan ramping. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melirik wanita manapun kecuali dirinya karena Baekhyun tidak mau lagi cemburu.

Ia juga tidak pernah berharap untuk melihat Chanyeol berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang wanita, dalam keadaan gerimis di café _outdoor_ seberang apartemen, tempat favorit Baekhyun untuk menikmati secangkir kopi.

Wanita itu tampak cantik dari jauh, Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas wajahnya tapi ia memakai kemeja putih agak transparan–memperlihatkan bayangan bra hitam didalamnya, _sexy_–dengan rok ketat sedikit diatas lutut memamerkan kakinya yang jenjang. Ia tampak akrab dengan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tidak mampu pindah lebih dekat. Yang bisa ia lihat adalah wanita itu sekarang memayungi Chanyeol dan jantungnya seperti jatuh menghempas tanah.

Baekhyun menahan nafas saat pria yang lebih tinggi bersandar lebih dekat ke hadapan seorang wanita dan selanjutnya mereka berdua tertutup oleh payung si wanita.

Jadi Baekhyun menunggu mereka, menunggu tautan bibir mereka lepas sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol dan payung biru muda yang menutupi kepala kedua orang itu.

Ia menggigit bibir sendiri, menahan nafas, mata berkaca-kaca. Ia juga menggeleng menolak keras atas apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah kotak cincin berwarna _navy bludru_ juga bukan punya mereka, 'kan?

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras, gelisah, takut. Dengan langkah berat ia berbalik dan pergi.

Semakin deras hujan turun, Baekhyun merasa semakin dingin dan menggigil.

_Aku benci dikhianati, Chanyeol. _

.

* * *

.

10.00 PM

11.15 PM

Baekhyun masih belum kembali ke apartemen. Chanyeol membiarkan televisi menyala tanpa berniat untuk menorehkan pandangan pada benda itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap detail dari benda mengkilap yang ia siapkan untuk hari spesial nanti. Ia berencana untuk memberikan kekasihnya sedikit _clue_, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah ruang tamu kosong dengan suara televisi yang tidak dihiraukan.

Tidak ada suara dengkuran Baekhyun yang seharusnya sedang terlelap disisinya.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun dan membanjiri pria itu dengan pesan. Tapi sayangnya nihil. Tidak ada respon apapun.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari bahwa tidak logis sekali kalau Luhan masih menahan kekasihnya untuk tidak pulang kerumah. Ia hanya mengetahui nomor telepon Sehun untuk menanyakan mengenai Luhan. Tapi sialnya anak itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Sehun bukan tipikal orang yang akan mengisi daya baterai ketika ponselnya sekarat, jadi ia tidak bisa disalahkan juga.

Sial.

Chanyeol menghubungi Sehun sekali lagi, merasa buntu karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung pulang.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian karena ia hanya mengenai kaus putih tipis dan celana rumahan saat ini, berniat untuk mencari Baekhyun kemanapun pria itu berada kalau saja kali ini Sehun masih tidak mengangkat sambung telepon. Chanyeol bersumpah akan membawa kekasihnya pulang kalaupun itu mengharuskannya untuk berkeliling dunia. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun.

"Uh h… a..ada apa?"

"Sehun? Apakah Luhan sudah pulang kerumah?" Rasa panik menyerangnya, mengacuhkan suara serak Sehun karena terbangun dari tidur pulas.

"Hahh? Dia sudah tidur."

Kemudian sambungan ponsel terputus._ Luhan sudah tidur, lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?_

Panik yang dirasakan Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Ratusan dugaan yang tidak-tidak menghampiri pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun ketika ia sedang berjalan pulang? Bagaimana kalau ponselnya kehabisan baterai dan tidak ada siapapun yang bersedia meminjamkannya ponsel? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak membawa cukup banyak uang sehingga ia tidak bisa kembali?

Chanyeol merasa takut kalau sesuatu terjadi pada pria mungil itu. Ia menelepon Yixing, satu-satunya saudara Baekhyun yang ia kenal dan bisa dihubungi. Karena ia tidak mungkin bisa menghubungi nenek Baekhyun karena wanita itu pasti sudah tidur.

"Oh ayolah, diangkat…"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mendengar sebuah suara menyapa di sebrang sana, _"H-halo?"_

"Yixing? Baekhyun menghilang. Ia belum pulang sampai sekarang! Kita harus mencarinya!" Chanyeol bersuara agak keras merasa was-was kalau saja Yixing belum sadar dari mimpinya.

Tiba-tiba tidak ada reaksi apapun yang terdengar, Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemen dengan keras dan berlari menuju ke tempat parkir untuk menjemput Yixing agar mereka bisa mencari Baekhyun.

"Yixing? Kau masih disana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi jadi bersiaplah sekarang." Tanpa menunggu respon apapun Chanyeol menginjak gas dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak dianjurkan oleh rambu-rambu setempat. Belum lagi lokasi apartemen baru Yixing berjarak sekitar kurang lebih dua puluh menit dari sana. Waktu terus berjalan, hanya beberapa kendaraan yang masih berkeliaran di tengah malam, termasuk Chanyeol.

Sambil mengendarai benaknya terus memikirkan tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Baekhyun hingga wilayah gangster yang biasa dihindari oleh orang-orang. Chanyeol tidak bisa fokus dan nyaris tidak bisa menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya ketika sebuah mobil menyebrang tepat didepannya di persimpangan.

Suara klakson menyadarkan lamunannya. Chanyeol menelepon Yixing lagi namun tidak diangkat.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak membunyikan klakson berulang kali mengingat ini adalah tengah malam. Tapi Yixing tidak kunjung menerima panggilan hingga pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobil dan melangkah cepat sampai berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya.

Chanyeol mengetuk dua kali, tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi ia memanggil dan Yixing belum juga keluar.

Terakhir kali ia bersuara lebih keras tepat ketika seseorang dari balik pintu menemuinya.

"Baek- Baekhyun?"

Mereka terpaku di tempat masing-masing, saling menatap, lama. Semakin lama mereka berdiri disana, semakin lama Chanyeol menyadari bekas air mata di pipi Baekhyun dan matanya yang sembab.

Pria bertubuh lebih kecil menutup pintu secara tiba-tiba tanpa Chanyeol sempat menahannya.

"Baek? Baekhyun? Tolong bukakan pintunya aku ingin bicara..."

Tidak ada suara dan Chanyeol terus memanggil namanya. "Baekhyun? Kumohon.. Aku tidak mengerti ini jadi bisakah kita pulang dan berbicara?"

Juga tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang dibalik pintu mendengar ucapannya.

Namun Chanyeol mendengar sesuatu. "Pulanglah Chanyeol." Terdengar bergetar dan seperti menahan isakan. Chanyeol terus mengetuk pintu karena ia tidak tahu sama sekali mengapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini.

Pria itu memang selalu menunjukkan sikap ketika ia marah atau tidak mood, tapi ia tidak pernah menghalangi Chanyeol memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang hingga Baekhyun mengusirnya pulang.

"_Baby_.. Kau harus mengatakan padaku apa yang salah dan bukannya lari seperti ini.. Kumohon katakan padaku.."

Chanyeol mendengar suara isakan dari dalam sana dan ia yakin itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Kita tidak bisa memperbaiki apapun kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa yang terjadi, okay? Jadi sekarang buka pintunya dan biarkan aku minta maaf.."

Suara itu kemudian menghilang bersama gelapnya malam. Ini hampir jam satu subuh dan Chanyeol masih berdiri disana berharap pria paling dicintainya membuka pintu. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, rasa cemas dan rindu menghantam dadanya membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menarik nafas panjang agar tidak menangis saat bulir bening yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata. Senang karena Baekhyun baik-baik saja sekaligus takut Baekhyun akan terus seperti ini. Menolak dirinya.

Tiba-tiba suara kenop pintu terbuka. Chanyeol yang masih menundukkan kepala, samar-samar melihat sepasang kaus kaki berwarna kuning yang dipakai oleh seseorang.

Ia mendongak, dengan airmata memenuhi pelupuk mata. Kemudian sepasang tangan menyambut pipinya dan menghapus butiran bening yang menghalangi Chanyeol agar dapat melihat pria didepannya lebih jelas.

"Maafkan aku.. apapun kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat, aku minta maaf.. Jangan pergi.. kau bisa katakan apapun padaku atau kau ingin memukulku terserah yang penting adalah jangan menyuruhku kembali tanpamu.." Chanyeol mulai memohon.

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tahu aku jauh dari kata sempurna untukmu. Maka dari itu aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik… aku juga minta maaf, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kau adalah yang terbaik bagiku karena–"

"Sekarang masih ada satu hal yang harus kupelajari, yaitu melepaskan orang yang kucintai untuk orang lain."

"…"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti sama sekali, Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"Kau tidak seharusnya disini. Bukankah masih ada orang yang menunggumu?"

Baekhyun terdengar gugup, suaranya lagi-lagi bergetar tapi ia berusaha terlihat baik. Ia juga tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didepannya. Jantungnya berdebar menunggu jawaban.

"S-siapa?"

"Wanita itu…"

"Siapa?"

"Umm.. Aku minta maaf jika aku mencampuri urusan kalian, aku hanya bermaksud–"

"Maksudmu siapa?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, merasa ada yang salah diantara mereka.

"Wanita yang bersamamu di café tadi?"

"Ah.. bukan. Ia hanya mengantarkan cincin yang aku beli untukmu."

Baekhyun tertegun, tidak yakin dengan telinganya sendiri, ia spontan menjawab, "A-apa?"

Sebagian orang mengatakan dirinya pandai dalam berkata-kata, namun apakah hal ayng sama akan tetap berlaku saat kau berbicara dengan seorang spesial yang membuatmu terbata-bata. Bahkan mulut Chanyeol mengkhianatinya. Lihat bagaimana ia merutuki diri sendiri karena bibirnya kelepasan dan mengatakan kalau ia membeli cincin untuk melamar Baekhyun. Sungguh bodoh bukan?

Baekhyun terkejut, bibirnya terbuka dan matanya membulat.

"U-uh yeah, begitulah..." jawab si _dobi_ seadanya.

"Ja-jadi itu bukan cincin tunanganmu dengannya…?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Demi apapun, Baek, nama wanita tadi adalah Kim Junhee dan dia adalah saudara Suho jadi bagaimana mungkin–"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas keras. Ia meloloskan tawa ringan ketika semua mulai terlihat sinkron.

"Oke, ini sangat konyol dan aku mengerti sekarang. Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau melihatku tadi sore tapi kau tidak menghampiri kami. Dan kau cemburu?"

"…" Pipi Baekhyun merona.

"Cium aku kalau aku benar."

"A…ah– b-bukan itu maksud– mmh mm.."

Chanyeol menyerang bibir itu secara tiba-tiba sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan. Lumatan-lumatan kecil yang mereka mulai perlahan menjadi ciuman hangat yang menyulut perasaan, membawa ciuman ini menjadi sebuah kebutuhan bagi mereka untuk menyampaikan rasa rindu bercampur hasrat yang menyatu didalam atmosfir.

Chanyeol mengangkat kekasihnya dan melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun disekitar pinggulnya tanpa memutuskan tautan bibir mereka, menggiring pria yang lebih kecil masuk kedalam ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Ciuman itu masih berlanjut ketika Baekhyun mendengus karena Chanyeol terus memborbardir bibirnya tanpa ampun sementara oksigen di paru-paru mulai sekarat. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun demikian, mereka terlihat begitu menginginkan satu sama lain seolah menuntut lebih. Rasanya seperti, ketika kau berhenti maka sesuatu didalam dirimu menjerit tanpa bisa ditahan dan kau sudah terlanjur tenggelam kedalam zat adiktif dari setiap kecupan yang kau terima dan kau berikan.

Kau tidak bisa berhenti. Sama seperti perasaan ini. Itu seperti ketika Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol atau ketika Chanyeol menatap atau bahkan memikirkannya, Chanyeol menemukan dirinya tidak mampu bernafas. Terobsesi dengan ciuman itu namun semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena satu-satunya hal yang ia butuhkan untuk bernafas adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akhirnya membiarkan Baekhyun bernafas. Senyuman menghiasi wajah mereka penuh dengan kepuasan setelah merasakan hangat tubuh masing-masing.

Masih mengatur nafasnya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru _navy_.

"Baekhyun,"

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap lurus, hatinya berbunga-bunga. Bibir Baekhyun tertarik keatas secara otomatis, membentuk senyuman bahagia.

"Aku minta maaf kalau kau salah paham dengan apa yang kau lihat. Aku hanya membersihkan sesuatu diwajahnya dan ia membagi payungnya agar aku tidak kehujanan."

"Aku percaya padamu, Chanyeol." katanya sambil mengangguk.

Jadi Chanyeol mengumpulkan semua keberanian di dalam ruang tamu ini, mendekap Baekhyun yang duduk diatas pangkuannya sambil membuka kotak kecil. Ia menarik satu nafas panjang.

Baekhyun menahan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya, pria kecil itu meremas ujung bajunya perlahan, gugup atas apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu ini sama sekali tidak romantis dan dari awal kau tahu aku payah. Aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama untuk mengatakan ini, jadi sekarang aku mengajakmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita dan mengganti margamu dengan marga Park."

Perasaan euphoria yang berlebihan mulai mengisi setiap sudut di hatinya, kupu-kupu beterbangan bebas didalam perut. Baekhyun gemetaran dan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jadi, Byun Baekhyun, _would you marry me_?"

Baekhyun tidak bereaksi, matanya berkaca-kaca tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat senyuman mengintip keluar dari sudut bibir dari pria itu. Setelah banyak kisah yang mereka jalani, setelah banyak hal yang mereka lewati, semua berakhir indah. Mungkin tidak berlaku bagi sebagian orang dan mereka tidak percaya kalau akhir yang bahagia memang benar-benar ada. Tapi Baekhyun berterima kasih karena cinta sejati adalah bukan orang yang membuat hatimu berdebar, tanganmu bergetar, dan lidah yang kelu.

Cinta sejati adalah orang yang membuatmu merasa bebas dari kegelisahan dan ketakutan akan kehilangan.

Bagi Baekhyun, orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Cium aku kalau kamu menerimanya."

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, Baekhyun langsung kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, saling berbagi perasaan yang terasa meledak-ledak seperti kembang api yang menakjubkan atau suara lonceng gereja yang menyambut mereka berdiri didepan altar pernikahan.

"_I would."_

.

.

.

_**fin.**_

* * *

.

.

.

**Extra Scene**

.

Junhee menyisir surainya yang hanya sepanjang pundak menggunakan jemarinya. Wanita yang baru berumur sekitar dua puluh empat itu meletakkan sebuah _paper bag _diatas meja cafe seraya duduk disana. Angin berdesir halus menerbangkan beberapa helai surai coklat tuanya. Ia baru saja sampai disana beberapa menit yang lalu, untuk menemui seorang pria tinggi yang merupakan _client_-nya dan juga teman Junmyeon, adik kesayangannya. Lelaki tinggi itu memilih cincin yang tepat, pasalnya cincin itu baru saja dirilis dan tentu masih sedikit yang memilikinya. _Well, kau beruntung, Chanyeol._

Sebetulnya Junhee bisa saja mengantar barang Chanyeol ke apartemennya namun ia merasa tidak enak–entahlah–jadi ia janjian dengan Chanyeol di cafe seberang apartemennya. _Speaking of the devil_, lelaki super tinggi itu memunculkan batang hidungnya dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajah menawannya.

"Hei, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Junhee menggeleng kemudian Chanyeol duduk diseberangnya, masih tersenyum lebar yang agak menyeramkan, sih. "Tidak, kok. Oh, ini pesananmu sudah sampai di _jewelry_-ku tadi pagi." ucap Junhee dengan senyum tipis. Chanyeol pun langsung mengambil _paper bag _yang disodorkan Junhee dan mengambil isinya. Sebuah kotak bludru _navy blue_ yang berisi penentu masa depannya bersama si lelaki mungil. _Ah.._ baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kupu-kupu dalam perutnya bergejolak.

"Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih banyak." ulang Chanyeol terus menerus, tak dapat menahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

Akhirnya. Chanyeol akan meresmikan Baekhyun sebagai pasangan sehidup sematinya.

Junhee terkekeh pelan. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena dapat diberi kesempatan untuk membantumu."

Keduanya kemudian hanya tertawa.

"Apa rumahmu jauh? Mau kuantar?" tawar Chanyeol, merasa ingin membalas budi.

Junhee menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku naik taksi saja."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau."

Junhee menggeleng lagi. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula aku tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita." tutupnya dengan tawa halus yang kemudian diikuti dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua pun berdiri dan Chanyeol mengantar wanita itu ke sisi jalan, menunggu taksi yang mungkin sekedar lewat mencari penumpang. Namun tanpa diduga-duga, butiran-butiran air jatuh dari atas langit. Gerimis. Untung saja Junhee selalu membawa payung kemanapun ia pergi. Mereka berdua berdiri dibawah payung biru muda itu. Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi berinisiatif untuk memegangkan payungnya. Lima menit mereka berdiri di sisi jalan menunggu dalam diam, dan tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap si wanita muda. Memang dasarnya Chanyeol adalah pria yang—terlalu—baik sehingga melihat noda kecil saja rasanya ingin dibersihkan. Sehelai bulu mata jatuh diatas pipi Junhee, sontak Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil helaian bulu mata itu. Posisi mereka begitu dekat sehingga tubuh Junhee mengkaku kaget.

"A—"

"Bulu matamu jatuh," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sehelai bulu mata itu didepan mata Junhee. "Ciee ada yang kangen tuh.."

Junhee berdehem untuk menepis keheningan yang sejenak menyelimuti. Namun hujan malah turun semakin deras, dan bertepatan pula dengan terlihatnya sebuah mobil sedan berwarna kuning hitam yang tengah melaju pelan mencari penumpang. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun reflek melambaikan tangan memanggil taksi itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan." ucap Chanyeol sembari membukakan pintu dan memayungi Junhee yang melangkah masuk kedalam taksi. Junhee pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan taksi itu kembali melaju.

Chanyeol menunduk menatap kotak bludru di tangannya, lalu tersenyum lebar lagi. Waktu yang ia tunggu akhirnya tiba. Tanpa berlama-lama ia berjalan pulang ke apartemennya yang hanya di seberang dengan payung di tangannya.

Tunggu.

Payung?

"Oh iya! Payung ini milik Junhee!" monolog Chanyeol setelah menepuk keningnya.

_Well_ mungkin ia akan mengembalikannya nanti.

Setelah berhasil meminang Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hujan lagi-lagi mengguyur kota dengan derasnya. Ingin rasanya ia mencari kehangatan lebih, bukan hanya dari selimut dan secangkir cokelat hangat, tetapi dari pelukan seorang pria tinggi yang amat ia cintai. Namun sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Maniknya menatap nanar layar ponsel yang terus berkedip menampilkan nama 'Park Yoda', ingin ia jawab panggilan itu, tapi ternyata gengsinya lebih tinggi. Ia merasa dikhianati. Pasalnya, tadi sore ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kejadian itu. Chanyeol, kekasihnya, mencium wanita lain dibalik payung sambil menggenggam sebuah kotak bludru yang bahkan semua orang tahu apa isinya. Jika Baekhyun mampu, Baekhyun ingin sekali menampakkan diri didepan sepasang insan itu. Sayangnya, ia tak mampu. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat mereka dari kejauhan, dengan nafas tercekat dan kaki bergetar. Akhirnya sepulang jalan-jalan dengan Luhan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di apartemen baru sepupunya, Yixing.

Lelaki bertubuh lebih mungil dari lelaki kebanyakan itu memeluk lututnya dan meletakkan dagu diatasnya, masih menatap ponselnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, ponselnya berhenti berdering. Yang sekarang berdering malah telepon rumah Yixing.

Apakah itu Chanyeol yang menelepon? Atau orang lain? Atau jangan-jangan itu Yixing?

Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun berjalan ke sebuah meja kecil disamping jendela. Kebetulan Yixing sedang berada di luar, sedang kencan dengan Suho mungkin. Baekhyun pun mengangkat gagang telepon dan meletakkan didepan telinga sebelah kirinya. Baru sempat ia mengatakan sepatah 'halo', suara dari seberang sana sudah menginterupsi.

_"Yixing-hyung? Baekhyun menghilang! Ia belum pulang sampai sekarang! Kita harus mencarinya!"_

Baekhyun langsung dapat mengenal suara baritone itu. Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang nyaris keluar. Namun dari seberang sana hanya terdengar bantingan pintu dan derap langkah cepat.

_"Yixing-hyung? Kau masih disana?"_

Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun coba untuk menelan ludah yang tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokannya, masih berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

_"Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi jadi bersiaplah sekarang."_

Baekhyun meloloskan nafas panjang dari kedua belah bibirnya setelah koneksi telepon diantara mereka terputus. Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan kesini dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum siap untuk menemui pria tinggi itu. Ia takut ketika ia menatap manik berkilau pria itu, dirinya tidak akan siap untuk melepasnya.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu masuk, kemudian ia menatap pintu itu nanar. _Rasanya sesak sekali didalam sini.. _Baekhyun meremas bagian kiri atas _sweater_nya, tepat didepan jantungnya.

Namun baru saja Baekhyun ingin berbalik, derap langkah seseorang terdengar dan berhenti didepan pintu.

"Hyung! Yixing hyung!"

Tulang punggung si lelaki mungil seketika menegang, namun kakinya malah melemas. Perlahan ia mendaratkan tangannya pada pintu untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Yixing hyung!"

Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu.

"Yixing—"

Pintu pun terbuka, otomatis kedua obsidian mereka saling bertabrakkan. Manik Chanyeol membulat kaget, sedangkan manik Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lemah, nanar, sembab. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun dapat membaca seluruh arti tatapan sang pujaan hati.

Dan di saat itu pula, Baekhyun tersadar.

Ia membutuhkan sandaran.

Sandarannya hanya pria itu seorang.

Pria itu datang.

Pria itu tidak kemana-mana.

Pria itu, Chanyeol, masih peduli kepadanya.

Chanyeol masih mencintainya.

Demikian juga dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Chingchongs:**

"Empat bulan saya nunggu kamu." /suara Dian Sastro/? —Para readers 4W.

HAAAAIIII~ SAYA KEMBALI KE PERADABAN HAHAHAHAHA

MAAF UDA BIKIN KALIAN NUNGGU, KARENA SUMPAH DEH SAYA SEMPET HILANG FEELS SAMA FIC INI T_T NAMUN DEMI KALIAN AKU MULAI NGUMPULIN LAGI MOOD BUAT LANJUT FF INI. SEBETULNYA AKU MAU DISCONTINUE INI, TAPI RASANYA GAK ENAK BGT KALO DIHENTIIN GITU AJA, JADI TAAADAAAAH~

Maaf kalo cara penulisan saya makin aneh bin absurd bin ajaib, maklum 8 bulan saya gak nulis ff (cuma nge-translate LOL). Maafkeeeuunn /bow 360 drajat/?

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang uda neror saya lewat PM buat lanjutin FF ini :* u guys are the best~

Terima kasih banyak juga untuk kalian yang uda review dan ikutin fic ini dari awal sampe sekarang~ :*

Tidak lupa, terima kasih banyak kepada Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang masih awet banget sampe skrg /love sign/ ciee abis boncengan naik scooter /g

.

saranghaja,

_exoblackpepper_


End file.
